Paper Love
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.
1. Discurso

**PAPER LOVE**

**Título:** Paper Love **  
Autor(a):** ManneVanNecker**  
Tradutora(a):** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Comédia  
**Censura:** R-18  
**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneSkarsgard, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Discurso**

Edward levantou-se sabendo que teria um terrível dia. Ele não era um garoto que todos gostavam de antes, muito menos que era venerado na escola, não por Mike e seu time de futebol popular.

Pegou o pote com cereais que sua mãe havia deixado sobre a mesa e ligou a televisão para ver o noticiário.

Na aula de literatura lhe tinham dado a tarefa de criar um discurso e hoje devia ser lido entre toda a turma, algo absolutamente impossível para Edward, que sofria de uma gagueira horrível cada vez que falava em publico.

Sua torpeza e timidez lhe impediam de pronunciar mais de cinco palavras a fio.

— Tudo sairá bem querido – disse sua mãe acariciando seu cabelo acobreado. – sairá maravilhosamente.

Edward não acreditava no mesmo que sua mãe, mas apesar disso lhe deu um lindo sorriso.

— Será fatal – disse enquanto as imagens mentais do momento lhe jogavam um mal momento.

— Só lembre-se de olhar um ponto fixo e esquecer que tem pessoas olhando – sorriu carinhosa.

— I-Isso é impossível quando todos estar rindo enquanto t-tenta dizer uma palavras por mais de s-seis segundos – fez uma carranca e continuou comendo seu cereal.

Dentro da sua família Edward levava uma vida quase normal, a gagueira só aparecia diante os desconhecidos, sendo quase imperceptível quando estava em um ambiente familiar.

— Vamos! – lhe disse sua gêmea que penteava sei lindo cabelo louro no sofá – Minhas amigas e eu não iremos rir de você – lhe dedicou um lindo sorriso.

Edward unicamente era aceito na mesa de sua irmã e amigas, quem sabe por pena, para ele não tinha outra opção. Se não fosse por tão doce que Rose era, quem sabe teria ido almoçar no banheiro.

Lamentou-se para si enquanto terminava com seu café da manhã e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

— Rose – chamou sua mãe – Quero que fique de olho em Edward nas aulas.

A garota loira assentiu em silêncio.

— Se ver que algo está ruim, ligue para mim e irei imediatamente retira-lo da aula – sorriu ternamente Esme.

— Sim mamãe eu ligarei em seguida – lhe devolveu um sorriso, enquanto colocava a alça da sua mochila em seu ombro.

Se despediram da sua mãe e saíram para o jardim para subir no lindo Volvo, presente que tinha ganhado no ultimo aniversário.

Ambos irmãos eram muito unidos e tudo que afetasse Edward, Rosalie também sofria é por isso que ela era grande defensora do seu irmão cada vez que lançavam uma brincadeira em cima dele.

O silencio tomou conta da cabine do carro até chegar na escola. Edward apertou suas mãos no volante, enquanto Rose notava seu desespero.

— Eddie tudo sairá bem, só relaxe – lhe sorriu enquanto retocava o brilho labial rosa em seus perfeitos lábios delineados por natureza.

Edward estacionou o carro e correu para abrir a porta para sua irmã, esta lhe deu outro generoso sorriso e caminharam, como todos dias, de braços dados até seus armários.

Para o resto dos alunos era incrível imaginar que esses dois fossem gêmeos. Rosalie era a garota mais bonita da escola, e a menos acessível, ela não queria nada com os garotos porque a maioria ofendia seu irmão e achava que cada ofensa contra Edward, era generalizada para ela e para sua família também.

Por outro lado estava Edward, o tímido garoto que ninguém se aproximava e ao que todos passavam ao andar pelos corredores. Constantemente nos intervalos ficava sozinho ou a espera de Rosale, ultimamente sua irmã estava ocupada com os preparativos de um baile de caridade, pelo o qual Edward acabava indo a biblioteca, onde não era obrigado a falar nem suportar as irritantes zombas dos demais, e aproveitava para adiantar a tarefa da aula seguinte.

Como não tinha amigos e não saia para as festas, dedicava seu tempo livre as aulas de piano avançado que tinha em sua própria casa três vezes por semana.

Entrou na sala de literatura junto com Rosalie, ali esta se uniu ao seu grupo de amigas.

— Oi Ed – Alice sorriu para ele.

— O-Oi – sorriu em consideração a melhor amiga da sua irmã.

— Nervoso? – Ângela tocou no seu ombro.

— Só u-um p-po-pouco – acrescentou Edward sentindo a pressão no seu estomago que o impedia de falar mais.

Ângela pensou que Edward seria muito mais bonito se sua postura fosse adequada e não se menosprezasse pelo pequeno defeito que tinha ao falar.

Sentou-se junto com Ângela, como todos os dias e escutou a aula do Sr. Manson, que havia começado a sortear a ordem que os alunos começariam seus discursos.

— Sr. Newton você começa – sentenciou o professor.

Edward sentiu um leve descanso ao ver que não seria o primeiro, ainda que não lhe importasse a ordem, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que estar atrás do palanque gaguejado e sendo objeto de brincadeiras.

Mike como sempre, pediu para Eric que escrevesse seu discurso em troca de cinco dólares. Eric aceitou feliz já que teria que fazer o trabalho de Mike mais o de todo seu grupo, e cada um pagaria esse preço.

O jovem jogador pigarreou e começou com o discurso.

— O futebol – disse seguro com um sorriso no seu rosto – quem não já escutou falar dele? Quem alguma vez não jogou alguma partida?

Edward imediatamente pensou em ele. Jamais em sua vida havia tocado em uma bola de futebol, não porque não fosse capaz de dominar uma bola, simplesmente lhe aborrecia aquele que andava atrás da bola, já que para ele, naquela escola, tudo relacionado a aquele esporte implicava tardes de brincadeiras e irritações.

Cada vez que tinha ginástica se recusava e ainda que estava ficando sem desculpas as usava de alguma forma para escapulir-se de entre os alunos.

Assim Mike continuou por cerca de quinze minutos dando seu final e ainda que a audiência já estava farta de escutar o mesmo tema, aplaudiram fortemente quando este finalizou seu discurso.

O Sr. Manson voltou a remexer os papéis que continham os números da lista de alunos e tirou um papel.

Rosalie rogava para que fosse ela e não seu irmão que saísse sorteado.

— Serei eu – sussurrou Alice para Rosalie.

— Só sei que não deve...

— Alice Brandon – disse o professor.

Alice sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que poderia falar diante de seus companheiros, mas alem disso porque havia acertado mais uma vez o que ela havia dito.

Rosalie se aliviou ao ver que Edward não havia sido o escolhido.

O professor pediu silencio na turma e os alunos o deram com dificuldade.

— As compras compulsivas – sorriu Alice – Todos alguma vez nos vimos tentados por uma oferta, sejam homens ou mulheres, ainda que os gostos de cada um sejam diversos.

Os homens se queixaram de ter que ouvir falar de compras, muitos deles acham que não se aplicava a eles. Então Alice, prevenindo que aquilo aconteceria havia adicionado a resposta antes de começarem a reclamar.

— Claro que aos homens pouco interessa ter uma quantidade suficiente de óculos e jaquetas, eles se vem tentados por artigos de esporte ou muitas vezes perfumes, tudo isso para chamar nossa atenção seja de uma ou outra maneira.

Mike sussurrou ao seu amigos Tyler que Alice estava louca e que não tinha idéia do que falava.

— Silencio Sr. Newton – lhe advertiu o professor.

Este franziu a testa e voltou a prestar atenção.

Edward começou a tremer ao dar-se conta que Alice estava terminando seu discurso, ele definitivamente não queria falar do Presidente Washington, mas não via outra saída. Não escaparia deixando toda a turma rindo nas suas costas, ele não era covarde, preferia ficar no ridículo diante todos dessa forma a ficar diante deles como um medroso.

Alice foi aplaudida pela maioria das garotas da sala e foi sentar-se dando saltinhos.

— Você o fez muito bem – sussurrou Ângela.

— Foi maravilhoso, você foi incrível – sorriu Rosalie.

— De verdade? – respondeu Alice enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

— É-é s-sério – acrescentou Edward para ser cortes com a garota.

Rosalie virou para falar com seu irmão, que estava sentado atrás dela.

— Tudo vai sair bem – sorriu.

Este assentiu em silencio e esperou ansioso novamente que saísse o papel.

Dessa vez demorou bastante, mas uma vez feito, levantou a folha e revelou seu conteúdo.

Buscou na lista o numero e sorriu.

— Cullen – chamou ao palanque.

— Qual dos dois? – perguntou Rosalie um pouco irritada diante a desnecessária tensão.

Então, alguém bateu na porta.

O Sr. Manson levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até lá.

— Relaxe – Ângela aconselhou a Edward.

Esse voltou a assentiu.

— Não será você, será eu – Rosalie pressionou a mão do seu irmão com carinho – Não é assim Alice?

— Assim será você relaxe – lhe deu um sorriso.

— Turma - Sr. Manson chamou a atenção de todos – Chegaram dois alunos para sua turma.

Rosalie olhou a garota, uma menina esbelta com lindos quadris, e ondas de chocolate que caiam até a sua cintura, levava um cinto lindo e ia muito bem vestida com botas.

— São manolo o que eu vejo? – disse Rosalie em um sussurrou para Alice.

— Sim são! – Alice admitiu.

Ambas ficaram surpreendidas com a forma de vestir da garota, logo se concentraram no garoto.

Edward não prestou atenção aos recém chegados, e dedicou-se a repassar mais uma vez seu discurso estava certo de que seria ele. Jamais havia gozado de boa sorte. Por que agora? Se perguntava.

Ângela viu o garoto que estava de pé, um garoto grande, de quase dois metros, com costas bem formadas e os braços maiores que ela já havia visto, admirou seu cabelo ondulado cor de chocolate, igual da garota.

— Sou Bella Swan – disse a garota bastante segura.

Não era sua primeira mudança de escola, claro que era a primeira vez que ia a um publico, sempre havia tido aulas particulares em sua casa.

— E eu sou Emmett Swan – sorriu o garoto que também havia estado nas mesmas condições que sua irmã.

— Poderiam nos contar de que colégio vem e algo mais de vocês? – perguntou Sr. Manson.

Edward se alegrou ao ver que isso demoraria o suficiente para que o professor esquecesse quem havia saído sorteado.

Mike olhou irritado para o garoto, ao que parece o resto das garotas da turma não haviam tirado os olhos de cima, o via como um rouba pretendentes e não gostava que alguém ronda-se seu território.

— Não sei o que vêem nele – sussurrou Tyler ao ver que Jéssica suspirava enquanto o garoto se apresentava.

Bella começou a explicar um pouco mais deles, enquanto que Emmett olhava a turma.

— Jamais estivemos em um colégio ou escola, sempre tivemos aulas particulares em nossa casa, nosso pai acha que seria bom um pouco mais de interação já que estamos prontos para ingressar na Universidade – acrescentou a garota secamente.

Bella pensou que todos aqueles garotos que a olhavam babosos não eram mais do que idiotas com os hormônios revoltados.

Percorreu o olhar pela sala e se eu conta que o garoto de cabelo acobreado não estava prestando atenção ao que ela dizia, se irritou ao ver que sua presença não era mais impostante que a folha que ele lia.

— Meu pai é Charlie Swan – presumiu ao ver se o desconhecido a olhava, mas falou – É o chefe de segurança da Casa Branca – elevou a voz, mas ainda assim o garoto não a olhou.

Se sentiu bastante irritada ao ver que a ignorou completamente, assim que olhou para Emmett para que intercedesse por ela.

— Estamos aqui porque viemos morar com nossa mãe, Renée uma pintora reconhecida na região – sorriu.

— São filhos de Renée? – Sr. Manson se surpreendeu.

Ambos assentiram em silencio.

— Ela é a professora de artes daqui.

— Nós sabemos – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Uma vez terminada as apresentações e um pouco irritada, Bella sentou-se junto com seu irmão na mesa disponível, atrás do garoto que não tinha prestado atenção.

— Você percebeu? – disse Jéssica a Lauren.

— De que? – esta se desentendeu.

— Que Emmett não deixou de olhar-me – sorriu certa de que havia flechado o garoto.

— Esta imaginando Jéssica, ele não olhou a ninguém em especial – disse fixando-se que seu esmalte estava desgastando e que teria que dar uma segunda pintura.

Enquanto Bella tomava suas coisas e abria um caderno para a aula, se irritou ao ver que sua mesa estava rachando e parecia suja, tirou um lenço para desinfetante e a passou pela irregular mesa.

— Pare de fazer isso – sussurrou seu irmão.

— Isso é nojento, não sei por que papai nos mandou para esse fim de mundo. – disse irritada.

— Pode ser por que está insuportável esse ultimo tempo – sorriu lembrando o escândalo que havia dado a garota ao fugir de casa com seu namorado.

— Também incluo que você repetiu de ano, não esqueça, o professor Smith, teve que reprovar você porque seus exames livres eram deficientes – sorriu vitoriosa ao ter a ultima palavra.

Emmett e Isabella eram dois irmãos pouco unidos e bastante desordenados, pelo o que Charlie sempre havia preferido manter-los embaixo de sua tutela e procurar que fossem criados como é devido, mas ao ver que o assunto escapava das suas mãos se rendeu a mandar-los para Forks junto a sua mãe que era uma mulher bohemia e liberal.

A desordem voltou a plantar-se na sala, enquanto o Sr. Manson organizava as fichas dos novos alunos.

— Silencio – ordenou uma vez terminada sua tarefa – Bem, onde estávamos?

— Era minha vez – Rosalie levantou-se da cadeira para começar o discurso.

— Não é assim – interferiu Jéssica – Você estava para averiguar se era Rosalie ou E-E-E-Edward que tinha que apresentar seu discurso.

Dito isso Jéssica se sentiu vitoriosa ao fazer o resto de sua turma rir diante seu comentário.

Edward acostumado a esse tipo de insulto, abaixou seu olhar e continuou lendo seu discurso, ainda que não passou despercebido que suas mãos começaram a suar de nervosismo.

Bella e Emmett não riram diante a brincadeira, ao que parece nem seque entenderam o por que.

Ambos continuaram a prestar atenção no que o professor fazia.

— Número...

_Que não seja o seis, que não seja o seis._

Implorava Edward em seu interior.

— Numero sete – sentenciou.

Rosalie se levantou triunfante e dedicou um olhar serio para Jéssica, enquanto Edward descansou a pressão de suas mãos no papel.

— Silencio – exigiu Rosalie – Se não se calarem...

— Silencio – ordenou o Sr. Mansom.

Toda a turma ficou em silencio.

— Qual é seu tema? – perguntou o professor a Rosalie.

— Bullying – disse a garota.

Edward sentiu vontade de derreter-se na cadeira, uma vez mais Rosalie o defenderia diante toda a sala, e ainda que ela o fazia de boa intenção, Mike sempre o irritava ao dizer que era um bebê que se escondia atrás de sua irmã.

— Continue – lhe pediu o professor.

Rosalie olhou fixamente o grupo de Mike e continuou.

— O Bullying é algo que um todo o grupo de jovens se deixa ver, pois precisamente nessa sala se há visto muito. Qualquer defeito que ressalte de uma pessoa pode ser tema utilizado por certo grupo de pessoas maiores e covardes que se esconder atrás de seus punhos para ameaçar a outro que aparentemente é mais débil – se deu um tempo para respirar achando que ia rápido demais e olhou novamente para a turma.

Alice sorria triunfante ao escutar sua amiga recitar tão segura seu discurso, o haviam ensaiado uma e outra vez em sua casa, pois não queria que Edward descobrisse e ficasse mais nervoso ainda.

Ângela ao ver que Edward quase caia da cadeira, lhe estendeu a mão e este devolveu um sorriso.

Evidentemente Rosalie recebeu poucos aplausos diante seu tema, já que Mike e o resto ameaçou a todos com o olhar.

Muitos dos que ali estavam, haviam sido ameaçados por seu grupo, mas nunca ninguém havia sido apartado como Edward havia sido.

De fato aquele que ele falava tinha assegurado o silencio do resto por toda a eternidade, era um exílio social.

Apesar disso Rosalie era a capitã das lideres de torcida e ainda que se levava fatal com o resto das garotas, todas tinham grande respeito por ela, sabiam que com Rosalie ninguém poderia mexer.

Finalizou a aula com um alivio para Edward e o resto se foi.

— Eddie – disse sua irmã.

Esse se irritou ao escutar pronunciar seu nome assim e muito menos na escola.

— Esta bem, Ed. Ângela, Alice e eu vamos ao ginásio arrumar os últimos preparativos para do baile desta sexta – sorriu. – Nos vemos no almoço.

— E-E-Esterei na b-biblioteca – sorriu.

A sala estava vazia, começou a arrumar suas coisas em sua bolsa.

— Oi – Emmett lhe cumprimentou.

Edward se surpreendeu ao escutar que alguém falava com ele.

Se virou assustado e levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta ao seu cumprimento.

— Estamos perdidos, onde fica o ginásio? – Bella perguntou.

Edward se viu forçado a falar e ainda que não quisesse teria que fazer, se deu conta que ninguém mais estava na sala.

— F-f-fica n-no c-co-corredor s-s-seis – disse enquanto seu rosto corou diante a evidente vergonha.

Bella pensou que o garoto era estranho e agora entendia as brincadeiras injustificadas de Jéssica.

— Obrigada – Emmett sorriu que tomou melhor a resposta de Edward do que Bella.

Ao se ver assim intimidado Edward saiu quase correndo da sala direto a seu esconderijo, a biblioteca.

— Que garoto mais estranho! – disse Bella.

— Não entendeu que por isso sua irmã o defendeu? – lhe respondeu Emmett enquanto recolhia sua mochila.

— Sim, mas ainda assim me pergunto, por que não falaram com algum médico? Já sabe há tratamento para a gagueira – lhe criticou Bella.

— Quem sabe não tenham recursos – justificou Emmett.

— Sim… e por isso ele vestia um casaco Armani - Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por que o gago te chamou atenção? – perguntou seu irmão.

Bella franziu a testa diante o comentário do seu irmão.

— Por que foi o único que não prestou atenção no que dissemos quando nos apresentamos.

— Pensei que agora você gostava dos inaptos sociais – riu.

— Emmett! – lhe criticou.

— Desculpe.

— Se continuar assim você também será um inapto social – disse Bella saindo da sala.

— Desculpe, sem que as vezes me excedo nas brincadeiras – sorriu – Mas é sério pensei que lhe chamou mais atenção, quem sabe agora você gosta dos gagos, já que o filho do presidente te trocou por outra – sorriu.

Bella lhe deu um empurrão.

— O que? Mas se é verdade – riu.

— Pare Emmett! Eu não ando te irritando pelo o que você fazia aos treze na cama – franziu a testa.

— Sua irmã era linda – sorriu.

Bella pensou que seu irmão era o suficiente apaixonado como para que gostar de qualquer garota da escola.

— Vamos, melhor antes que nos percamos nessa coisa – gritou.

Bella levava apertado seus livros enquanto caminhava bastante perdida onde se encontrava.

Enquanto que Emmett olhava a cada garota que lhes cruzava e sorria ao ver que as garotas se caiam em sorrisos para ele.

— Acho que você conquistou mais da metade das garotas daqui – disse Bella ao ver que seu irmão sorria estupidamente. – Não me estranha que em Forks se criem putas.

Disse ciumenta que seu irmão fosse um idiota mais revolucionado pelos neurônios.

Bella se queixou ao sentir um golpe em seu ombro. Diante da colisão deixou cair seus livros.

Olhou furiosa a quem havia sido o culpado e ali viu Edward, o garoto gago.

Emmett riu a gargalhadas e Bella lhe criticou com o olhar.

— D-D-Desculpe – Edward de desculpou sentindo que tinha irritado a garota.

Isso só acontece comigo! Pensou enquanto pegava as coisas de Bella.

— O-Obrigada – sorriu Bella enquanto Edward lhe entregava sua bolsa preta.

— D-De n-nada – disse Edward e se foi.

— O que? – perguntou Bella ao ver que seu irmão quase caia de tanto rir.

— A gagueira pega? P-Porq-que v-você…

— Emmett! – Bella voltou a criticar-lhe.

— Desculpe, é que você parecia tão graciosa ali – sorriu.

— Deixe de rir ou compre fraldas se não vai soltar a bexiga ai – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Edward foi se criticando por todo o caminho pela sua lerdeza… Duas vezes no mesmo dia teve que falar com a essa desconhecida?

Se criticou uma e outra vez ao ver o estúpido que havia atuado, agradecido que o enorme irmão dela não tinha lhe golpeado por ousar falar com ela.

Enquanto caminhava até a biblioteca se encontrou com Mike e seu grupo.

— Hey Cullen, para onde você vai? – disse Mike.

Edward não respondeu, não quis se sentir mais envergonhado do que já estava.

Os sete garotos rodearam Edward prendendo-o entre eles em um círculo.

— Vamos agora que não está aqui sua irmã você teme se defender? – perguntou Mike.

Edward sentia como sua ira corria por suas veias e apesar de saber artes marciais, se via impedido de atacar alguém que não tivesse seu mesmo conhecimento, pelo o qual ficou em silencio esperando que deixasse seu abuso.

— Garotos vamos o fazer falar, em uma dessas vai terminar pedindo d-d-d-escu-cu-culpas – todos riram.

Os garotos começaram a empurrá-lo de um lado para outro enquanto Edward buscava sair do círculo que estava muito bem armado.

Lamentou estar em um corredor pouco freqüentado, ainda que sabia que nenhuma aluno faria algo por ele, quem sabia tivesse sorte de que um professor os pegasse em flagrante.

Mike lhe golpeou na boca do estomago, enquanto Edward caiu no chão de joelhos diante seu inesperado golpe.

Tentou levantar-se e lhe deu um rápido golpe no queixo.

Mike gritava de dor e ao olhar a sua mão se deu conta que sua boca sangrava.

Os outros seis garotos seguraram Edward enquanto Tyler lhe golpeava uma e outra vez.

Edward se via impossibilitado de defender-se já que o tinham preso pelos braços e pernas.

— O que está acontecendo aqui! – Edward escutou alguém dizer ao longe enquanto Tyler lhe golpeava no rosto.

* * *

_**O que acharam? Essa fic é gamante n.n**_

_**Reviews são bem vindos :D**_

**_bjs e até semana que vem._  
**


	2. Tratamento

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Tratamento**

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – insistiu Bella ao ver como agrediam Edward.

Emmett reagiu imediatamente e os tirou de cima dele. Parecia incomum baterem dessa maneira, acima de tudo a luta não era justa e certamente para não ter nenhum espectador no corredor, pelo menos.

Bella ficou surpreendida ao ver Edward sangrar sem se queixar, então se deu conta que Mike Newton também estava sangrando. Tinha certas duvidas de como havia começado tudo, mas as guardou para depois.

Se aproximou de Edward e o ajudou a se levantar.

— Saiam daqui agora mesmo, antes que com minhas mãos eu destroce a cara um por um – disse Emmett com muita fúria.

Mike odiou ter que sair, mas sua boca estava inchada e latejante demais para continuar.

— Você vai me pagar Cullen! – gritou antes de ir.

Quando já não precisava de nada para o socorro de Edward, apareceu o Sr. Still para ver se estava tudo bem.

— E-está Sr. S-Still – respondeu Edward já de pé.

Eu sabia que não iria conseguir nada, se começasse a explicar o assunto, na verdade seria apenas uma outra batida.

— O que diz?- lhe criticou Bella – Não está nada bem, venho recém chegada a essa escola e presencio uma briga entre marmanjos eram sete contra um só garoto, e o bateram fortemente, se não chegássemos quem sabe o teriam matado. Que tipo de seguranças vocês tem?

Se o seu pai soubesse, onde estava e o que estava acontecendo de imediato a tiraria daquele lugar horrível, pensou enquanto se preocupava em ver as feridas de Edward.

— Srta... – disse o Sr. Still.

— Swan – acrescentou Emmett.

— Srta. Swan parece que você presenciou um fato isolado, lamento que duvide de nossa segurança, agora é melhor que o Sr. Cullen vá a enfermaria, é melhor que um de vocês o acompanhe – disse o Sr. Still.

Emmett olhou para Bella sorrindo e levantou uma sobrancelha. Lhe pareceu engraçado que tinha que defender o menino gago mas agora tinho que ir com ele para a enfermaria.

— Vai você – lhe disse Bella.

— N-Não se p-preo-preocupem, p-p-posse cheg-gar m-muito b-bem na e-enferm-maria – disse Edward que não queria ser uma carga, muito menos para aquela desconhecida que com sua personalidade lhe inibia ainda mais.

— Bella se vou com Edward você vai se perder ainda mais nesse lugar, vai você eu me desculpo na aula de... – disse olhando sua folha.

— L-Lab-botató-rio d-de b-bi-iolog-gia – apontou Edward.

Emmett assentiu e saiu deixando Bella irritada segurando o braço de Edward.

— P-Pos-so ir s-só, p-pode ir – pediu.

A verdade é que não gostava ser carga de ninguém, muito menos por pena e evidentemente a garota fugia dele, assim que o melhor seria lhe dar passe para que se fosse de uma vez.

— Se você se encontra com esses desalmados quem sabe o que te fariam de novo e não quero que nada disso volte a acontecer – disse Bella com sinceridade.

Lhe dava pena ter que ver um garoto tão bom, pelo o que via, sofrer dessa forma.

Eles andaram juntos até a enfermaria, enquanto todos os outros alunos dirigiram-se para a aula, mas não passou despercebido de ninguém que a menina nova e bonita estava ajudando a escória de Edward Cullen.

Na enfermaria cuidaram das feridas e lhe deram um par de anti-inflamatórios, o aconselharam a entrar na próxima hora, então Edward e Bella tinham muito tempo.

— O que faremos? – disse Bella emburrada.

Sua aula favorita havia começado sem ela, amava biologia e detestava estar perdendo parte da aula, ainda que depois de tudo era por uma boa causa e o garoto precisava.

— E-Eu v-vo-vo-vou pa-para a b-bi-blio-te-teca – disse Edward amaldiçoando a si mesmo por gaguejar tanto diante daquela mulher.

— Posso te acompanhar?

Bella não sabia onde ficava a biblioteca e desejava conhecer os livros que tinham ali, quem sabe havia algo que ela não tinha lido, ainda que duvidasse, mas seria interessante, alem disso reconheceu para si que temia que acontecesse algo ao garoto.

Edward assentiu em silencio evitando falar, sua língua se travava ainda mais e detestava ficar em ridículo diante de uma linda garota.

Bella entendeu muito rapidamente o silencio, o garoto não desejava falar porque se sentia envergonhado de sua condição, se incomodou ao se dar conta daquilo, quem sabe por isso se isolava tanto dos demais.

Caminharam juntos até a biblioteca em um silencio sepulcral.

.

Emmett aproximou-se de Rosalie antes que começasse a aula.

— Desculpe – disse em um tom casual – Você é irmã de...?

Havia esquecido o nome.

— Edward Cullen? – sorriu Rosalie – Te advirto que se vai zombar do meu irmão na minha cara...

Rosalie tinha umas verdade guardadas para aquele que ousasse irritar seu irmão e estava disposta a falar ao garoto novo.

— Não, não. – interrompeu Emmett – o valentão está ali – apontou para Mike – e seus amigos bateram no seu irmão.

— O que? – gritou Rosalie.

Caminhou até onde estava Mike e seu grupo.

— Está na enfermaria – acrescentou Emmett antes que chegasse a outra mesa.

Seguiu Rosalie no caso de se meter em problemas, quem sabe precisasse de ajuda, ainda que esperava não cairiam tão baixo de agredir uma garota.

A irmã de Edward estava soltando fumaças pelo nariz. Tentou se acalmar, mas foi em vão.

Viu Mike com sua boca inchada e compreendeu que o que o garoto novo disse era certo.

— Maldito bastardo – lhe gritou fortemente em seu rosto e enquanto pronunciava um sermão de grosserias indescritíveis o golpeou tão forte no nariz que Emmett se surpreendeu ao ver que sangrava como se tivesse aberto uma torneira de água.

— O que está fazendo? – lhe disse Tyler.

— Cale-se e não se meta se não quer que bata em você também! – gritou Rose. – Olhe Newton uma só coisa mais contra Edward, ainda que seja a menor e eu te juro, eu juro, que ficara sem filhos pelo resto da vida e com a dor maior que jamais tenha sentido, alem disso me encarregarei pessoalmente de desfigurar o seu rosto de idiota e chutarei sua bunda de neném até que pareça o que é… Escória! – disse Rose voltando a lhe dar um soco, dessa vez no queixo.

Emmett abriu os olhos surpreso ao ver que Rosalie havia defendido seu irmão como ninguém jamais fez.

Tyler tentou pegar o seu cabelo comprido na parte de trás, enquanto Rosalie estava saindo da sala. Então, Emmett ao ver a covardia de Tyler reagiu batendo tão forte que ele caiu na mesa de Lauren e Jessica.

Rosalie estava espantada com a força de Emmett e lhe agradeceu.

Ao chegar a sala o Sr. Vanner percebeu que era uma bagunça e tentou restaurar a ordem. Tyler e Mike foram para a enfermaria.

— Mr. Vanner, posso ir ver meu irmão que está na enfermaria? – pediu Rose.

— Srta. Cullen, permita-me dizer que seu irmão está na biblioteca, o encontrei ali, está bastante melhor e se desculpou junto com a Srta. Swan – respondeu.

Para Rosalie não foi satisfatória a resposta, mas pelo menos seu irmão não estava sozinho, assim que por esse lado relaxou e decidiu esperar terminar a aula para ir onde estava seu gêmeo.

Emmett voltou a se sentar no fim da sala, dessa vez sozinho e impressionado por quão valente era Rosalie. Uma e outra vez reconheceu para si mesmo que era uma mulher incrível. Que mulher! Repetiu varias vezes.

— Alice – disse Rosalie.

— Diga – disse Alice olhando um vestido na contracapa do seu livro.

— Você se importa se eu fizesse essa aula com o garoto novo? – sorriu sua amiga.

— Vai me deixar só? – gritou.

— Não, se trata de que quero de alguma forma agradecer por ter defendido meu irmão e logo a mim, e ao que parece esta sozinho – disse Rosalie segura.

— Está bem eu farei com Ângela – sorriu.

Rosalie se aproximou de Emmett, que se assustou ao vê-la de pé diante da sua mesa.

— Não tem par para o laboratório? – perguntou Rosalie para assegurar-se que estava correta.

— Meu amigo imaginário, te apresento... – rio apontando o lugar vazio.

Rosalie franziu a testa, mas logo entendeu sua brincadeira, ainda não lhe pareceu muito gracioso, sorriu por cortesia.

— Não, na verdade esperava trabalhar com minha irmã, mas ela está com o seu – explicou Emmett vendo o lindo rosto de Rosalie.

— O que acha se trabalharmos juntos? – sorriu Rosalie.

— Estupendo – admitiu dando-lhe o espaço para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

.

Enquanto Edward estava na biblioteca ao lado de Bella à procura de um livro de biologia, ele se sentia muito desconfortável quando percebeu que ela o seguie, de corredor para corredor. Não soube que era mais desconfortável, ser incapaz de falar ou querer fazê-lo e se sentir mais envergonhado que o normal.

— Você gosta daqui? – sussurrou Bella.

Edward assentiu em silencio.

— Por que? – perguntou Bella sabendo que deveria responder com palavras aquelas perguntas.

Edwward suspirou.

— Te incomoda falar comigo? – disse Bella, ainda que se arrependeu no instante ao ver como Edward se ruborizava completamente.

— Desculpe – se desculpou – Não é que queria lhe pressionar a falar, é só que... bom gostaria de falar com você, já sabe, sou nova e não tive amigos de colégio.

Edward ficou surpreso ao ouvir a palavra amigos.

Ele realmente queria falar, queria, mas não sabia como… por isso optou por continuar em silêncio.

— Você não gosta de mim? – continuou Bella com suas perguntas.

Edward sentia acuado, jamais alguém quis conversar com ele e justo agora a menina que o mais se intimidava o fazia.

Ele fez um grande esforço, evitou olhar para ela enquanto ela estava na frente dele.

— S-S-Sim.

— Você não gosta de mim- afirmo Bella decepcionada.

— N-Não, n-não é i-isso. E-Eu g-go-gosto de e-estar a-aqui – disse com dificuldade – P-Porque n-não d-devo f-falar – reconheceu um tanto envergonhado e ainda ruborizado.

— Desculpe – Bella se desculpou ao ver que ele se incomodava ainda mais – Sabe não nos apresentamos – sorriu.

— E-Ed-ward – sussurrou.

— Bella – lhe estendeu a mão.

Ele a pressionou com suavidade.

— Posso te perguntar algo? – Bella perguntou.

Edward assentiu em silencio novamente.

— Por que não prestou atenção em Emmett e em mim quando nos apresentávamos? – disse com real curiosidade.

Edward se complicou ao responder-lhe, era uma resposta muito grande e não sabia como diminuir e evitar gaguejar tanto.

A olhou com tristeza em seus olhos e se deu conta que Bella tinha os olhos chocolates mais bonitos que havia visto, ainda que claro está de que era um dos primeiros olhos que via diretamente. Ele evitava ter contato com todas as pessoas que pudesse, ainda mais se eram garotas.

Absorto, pegou um livro da estante e caminhou até a mesa onde estavam suas coisas.

— Não me responderá? – disse Bella sem entender os motivos do silencio de Edward.

Esse negou em silencio.

— Por que? – perguntou.

Edward pensou que ela fazia muitas perguntas e que isso implicava em falar demais… por acaso ela não entendeu que odiava falar?

Então Bella por seu olhar se deu conta que ele queria falar com ela, mas que se envergonhava de fazê-lo.

Não quis perguntar mais, não queria parecer uma garota desesperada pela amizade de alguém.

Ao se dar conta de que a hora do almoço se aproximava Edward e Bella decidiram caminhar até o laboratório de biologia ao encontro de seus respectivos irmãos.

— Sr. Cullen – disse o Sr. Vanner ao vê-lo.

Edward agradeceu que Mike e seus seguidores não estivessem na sala.

— Você está melhor? – perguntou o professor – Senti falta do meu aluno estrela – sorriu para lhe dar animo.

Edward assentiu em silencio.

— Vocês se atrasaram em um laboratório, mas o recuperam no final do semestre, assim que não se preocupem por isso – sorriu.

Edward agradeceu a benevolência do seu professor e se aproximou de Rosalie.

Alice e Ângela correram ao encontro de Edward.

— Você está bem? – perguntou Ângela muito preocupada com dele – Olha como te deixaram.

Acariciou o seu braço e Edward se queixou diante da dor do toque.

— Lhe machucaram muito? – disse Alice.

Edward fez um sinal, explicando que mais ou menos.

Bella observou de imediato o interesse que tinha Ângela em Edward, a menina estava muito preocupada com ele, na verdade entregou-lhe uma toalha para limpar a ferida que tinha na sobrancelha, que sangrava novamente.

Rosalie correu para os braços do seu irmão e tentou não esmagá-lo.

— Esses infelizes! Juro irmão dei-lhes o merecido, eu prometo que nunca mais vão te machucar você… se ousarem e eu o mato! – Rose disse, acariciando o rosto dolorido de Edward.

— N-Não precisa, a-acho q-que estou b-bem - sorriu pesadamente ao sentir uma dor nas costelas.

Bella se afastou do grupo.

— Bella! – gritou Rosalie.

Essa virou surpresa;

— Obrigada por cuidar tão bem do meu irmão – sorriu.

— Não há de que – sorriu – Obrigada a você por trabalhar com o meu – riu.

Na hora do almoço, Angela, Ben, Alice, Rosalie e Edward estavam sentados em um canto do salão. Edward ouvia música, enquanto os outros falavam de seus planos para o fim de semana, após o baile.

— Ai vem Emmett e Bella – sussurrou Ângela.

Rosalie estava pronto para convidá-los a sentar-se com eles, então Jessica e Lauren o pararam em sua mesa para convidá-los.

— Por que não se sentam conosco? – sorriu Jéssica.

Bella olhou para Emmett com desaprovação.

— Acho que buscaremos outra mesa – disse Bella um pouco irritada.

Ele odiava que olhassem para seu irmão assim, ainda mais se fosse uma menina que não tinha idéia da diferença entre a hipérbole e hipérbato.

Neste momento Rosalie se levantou de sua mesa.

— Pode se unir a nós – sorriu.

Bella viu que sua proposta era sincera e desinteressada e alegremente aceitou.

Emmett não descordou em se sentar com eles.

— Eu não posso acreditar que nos rejeitaram – Jessica gritou.

— O pior é que eles foram sentar-se com a ralé – afirmou Lauren.

— É terrível que este homem era tão atraente – resmungou Jessica.

Lauren riu ao ver sua amiga, lamentar a perda do bombom, especialmente porque ela acreditava que tinha sido notada.

— Edward – Rosalie chamou sua atenção.

Esse não escutou por estar ouvindp música em alto volume.

Rosalie suspirou e tirou o fone de ouvido do mp3.

— Por que você fez i-isso? – Ele criticou.

O resto continuou conversando com Emmett, mas a Bella não passou despercebido que Edward quase não gaguejou.

Quando chegou em casa Esme ficou surpreendida com a ferida de Edward.

— O que passou? Rosalie te disse para me ligar – a repreendeu.

— Mamãe isso ocorreu depois e Edward não quis que te alarmar-se – lhe disse Rosalie.

— Mama Rose não é sua culpa, ela simplesmente fez o certo – disse Edward para impedir que culpassem Rosalie.

— Vou ligar para seu pai – disse Esme um pouco alterada.

— N-Não precisa! – gritou Edward.

— Sim, sim precisa – disse Esme.

Se perguntou de novo e novamente quem seria capaz de fazer algo parecido com seu filho, odiava a crueldade muitas vezes que tinham contra ele.

Falou com Carlisle, seu marido e este pediu para o levar imediatamente.

— Quem era? - Ela perguntou depois de desligar o telefone.

— Mike Newton e seu bando de marmanjos. Quem mais, mãe? – Rosalie, rodou os olhos.

— Mas você e Mike não eram amigos? – Esme disse, incrédula.

— Sim, mamãe na p-primeira s-série – disse Edward com nojo.

Edward, Rosalie e sua mãe foram rapidamente para o hospital em que Carlisle estava esperando em seu escritório.

— Amor – sorriu carinhosamente quando viu sua esposa.

— Querido, veja como machucaram nosso filho – disse Esme magoada.

— Bem, bem, desta vez foi duro hein? – disse examinando Edward – Pode nos deixar a sós enquanto eu o examino?

— Papai! – Rosalie gritou – Não há nada de Edward que eu nunca vi, também tenho o direito de estar aqui.

— Você duvida que seu pai faça alguma coisa errada? – Carlisle perguntou com carinho.

— Não, mas eu não quero morrer de curiosidade e preocupação – Rosalie fez um bico.

— Esqueça isso. Amor, por favor, - pediu que se retirassem.

Esme, com a mesma avidez para ver como Edward estava, teve que ir com Rose.

Carlisle examinou Edward percebendo que não era tão grave, mas teria que ser cuidadoso com seus movimentos.

— Dói?

Edward se queixou como modo de resposta.

— Por que foi agora? – disse Carlisle acostumado que seu filho fosse golpeado. Apesar de falar com os pais dos agressores, eles continuavam a fazer. Ele tinha mesmo ameaçado as famílias de não atender aos seus filhos se continuassem com esse tipo de agressão, embora sabia que não poderia cumprir porque faltava o código médico.

— Rosalie fal-lou em seu d-discurso s-sobre Bullying bem aqui estou – sorriu apenado.

— Filho, acho que já sabe bem de tudo isso, deve enfrenta-lo – sentenciou – Voltara as sessões do psicólogo.

Edward se queixou a última coisa que queria era voltar para as sessões com o Dr. King, um homem idoso que adormecia enquanto ele falava.

— O Dr. King d-dorme nas s-sessões – se queixou.

— Não, o não, chegou um novo medico, recém graduado e bastante experiente nesses temas, gostaria que visitasse ele – disse fechando o corte de Edward.

— Quem? Conheço? – perguntou Edward inseguro.

— Não, é novo se chama Jasper Hale – sorriu – É muito bom.

— Se você o diz – rodou os olhos.

— Nada custa tentar – disse Carlisle dando-lhe um pequeno golpe nas pernas.

Esme e Rose estavam morrendo de curiosidade. Queriam saber tudo que acontecia lá dentro.

— Diga-me uma coisa Rose – disse Esme enquanto pensava no ocorrido.

— Sim, mamãe – respondeu docemente.

— Como deixaram de bater em Edward? Você interrompeu?

— Não mamãe, não fiz. Alice, Angela, e eu estávamos organizando os detalhes do baile de caridade, quando chegamos ao laboratório Emmett me disse que meu irmão estava com a irmã dele na enfermaria – disse ela.

— Emmett? Não conheço esse garoto.

Esme conhecia muito bem com todas as famílias de Forks, pelo trabalho do marido, tinha ouvido falar de cada uma das pessoas que vivem na pequena cidade.

— É novo como sua irmã Bella, são filhos da professora de artes – sorriu Rose.

—Ah! Mas diga-me como tudo aconteceu?

Rosalie começou a dizer-lhe o que sabia, sem parar em qualquer parte, dizendo-lhe que tinha batido em Mike Emmett a defendeu de Tyler, também disse a ela que Bella tinha passado o tempo com Edward ao ver que ele não poderia voltar para a classe .

— Oh! – disse Esme surpreendida diante da historia – Filha quero que os traga para jantar, quero agradecer o bom gesto que tiveram – sorriu docemente.

— Sim mamãe – disse Rosalie feliz.

Rosalie pensava que gostava de Bella como amiga e quem sabe poderia tentar uni-la ao grupo com as garotas.

* * *

**Que fofo *-* Bella observa bastante o Edward, e que triste isso dele querer conversar e não conseguir.**

**Review são bem vindos.**

**Bjs  
**


	3. Breves Notas

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Breves Notas**

Os dias passaram, Edward se reintegrou com normalidade as aulas da escola.

Ainda que Esme se mantinha preocupada pela segurança do seu filho, lhe deixou ir com a confiança que Carlisle falaria com os pais dos agressores.

Rosalie estava decidida a apoiar seu irmão e quando soube que esse deveria voltar ao tratamento, mas agora com um médico diferente, lhe ofereceu sua ajuda para o que necessitasse.

Edward agradeceu inúmeras vezes.

Hoje era o primeiro encontro que tinha com Jasper Whitlock, o novo psicólogo da unidade que Carlisle trabalhava.

Seu pai havia lhe dito que era um encontro pequeno, já que havia lido seu expediente e começaria o tratamento o quanto antes.

Edward deixou cair sua mochila no consultório do médico, enquanto esperava que esse lhe chamasse para entrar no quarto. Viu pendurado nas paredes os diplomas que certificavam cada curso de especialidade que ele havia feito.

Voltou a perguntar-se se seria certo o que lhe havia dito seu pai, então não tinha mais o que questionar quando viu um homem jovem de jaleco, tão alto como ele e o convidada a entrar no consultório.

Caminhou nervoso, sem dizer uma palavra e sentou-se na beirada do sofá.

— Edward, seu pai já me explicou muito bem sua situação, pelo qual quero começar desde já com seu tratamento – acrescentou o jovem médico, ansioso de começar com o que havia planejado.

Edward se sentiu bastante relaxado com aquele homem jovem, já que ele falava a maior parte do tempo e em resposta a isso Edward se dedicava a assentir em silencio.

Começava a sentir cômodo quando Jasper se explicou sua primeira tarefa.

— Deverá trazer cinco amigos com os que convive e fale eles, preciso de suas opiniões, não podem ser menos do que cinco – apontou.

— V-Vera não t-te-tenho t-tantos a-amigos – disse com um nó na garganta [N/T: Vou chorar]

— Então três, deverá trazer três e comece a falar com mais uma pessoa até que seja seu amigo e possa pedir que venha. Não cederei mais do que isso. – disse Jasper tentando ser flexível com seu paciente.

Edward sentiu-se aliviado, poderia tentar falar com Emmett, ainda que com Bella melhor nem tentar, ela lhe intimidava mais do que podia fazer com qualquer outra pessoa.

Edward se manteve um tempo mais no consultório enquanto Jasper lhe dava outras indicações.

Rosalie havia cumprido o que sua mãe havia pedido, convidou Bella e Emmett para jantar hoje a noite.

A mãe dos garotos Swan, Renee, de imediato deixou que seus filhos jantassem com os Cullen, para ela eram uma família muito respeitada, e agradecia que seus filhos tivessem a oportunidade de aprender da união familiar com eles.

Bella arrumou seu longo cabelo, enquanto não sabia o que usar, pela primeira vez se sentia um pouco incomoda ao ter tanta roupa, e raramente se vestia com todas.

Escolheu uma camisa azul e decidiu usar um jeans que ficava muito bem, afinal não tinha porque ir montada para jantar.

Emmett colocou um pouco do perfume mais requintado, com a intenção de chamar Rosalie para um encontro, tinha ouvido que ela não estava namorando ninguém, mas nada perdia tentando.

Esme tinha tudo preparado e pronto para o jantar, e Carlisle estaria presente para agradecer-lhes por ajudar Edward.

Rosalie feliz saltou para abrir a porta para Bella e Emmett.

O menino alto sorriu ao ver Rosalie na porta com seus olhos azuis brilhando.

— Bella, Emmett! Que alegria que tenham vindo! – abraçou Bella.

Essa muito contente pela demonstração de carinho correspondeu efusivamente.

A loira também abraçou Emmett que estava muito nervoso com a abordagem.

Para a gêmea de Edward era impossível ignorar o aroma requintado que desprendia de Emmett. O cheiro doce que a fez ficar um pouco mais nos braços do irmão forte de sua nova amiga.

Estavam todos esperando que Edward chegasse, só faltava ele para completar os presentes no jantar.

— Tem certeza que seria breve? – disse Esme enquanto voltava a esquentar o jantar.

— Sim, queria não demorara para chegar – sorriu Carlisle.

Assim tal qual como havia predito, Edward abriu a porta e ficou surpreso parado na porta ao ver que ali estava Bella e Emmett.

— Entre filho ou ficara ai? – sorriu Esme docemente.

— Como foi hoje? – lhe disse Carlisle esperando que tivesse agradado o novo psicólogo.

Edward estava dividido entre responder ou não, mas depois achou que seria rude não faze-lo. Ele sentia vergonha de ver como todo mundo olhava para ele e esperando ansiosos a sua resposta.

Rosalie quando viu seu irmão lá de pé tão nervoso decidiu conversar sobre qualquer coisa com Bella com tal que deixassem de olhar atentamente para ele.

— Bem – limitou-se a responder enquanto deixou sua bolsa sobre o sofá.

Cumprimentou Emmett e a Bella tentando controlar sua gagueira.

Esme, ansiosa por começar a servir o jantar e demonstrar suas habilidades culinárias para os hóspedes, pediu-lhes para entrar e sentar.

Depois que tudo estiva em ordem, sentaram para compartilhar o jantar.

Carlisle lhes agradeceu enormemente o gesto tiveram com Edward e pediu-lhes para frequentar a casa toda vez que eles quisessem.

Emmett e Bella estavam muito entretidos e feliz por ter compartilhado com a família.

Uma vez que estava tarde, Esme pediu para Edward ir deixar seus novos amigos.

— Obrigada por tudo, Sr. e Sra. Cullen – sorriu Bella antes de sair.

— De nada querida, são bem vindos quando gostem – abraçou Esme.

Emmett também agradeceu a hospitalidade e se foi.

Rosalie decidiu acompanhar seu irmão, para conversarem sozinhos na volta.

— Rose seus pais são muito amáveis – sorriu Bella enquanto entrava no Volvo.

— É que vocês foram legais com a gente – sorriu Rose.

Antes de entrar no carro, Emmett lhe pediu a Rose que se aproximasse.

— Rosalie – chamou sua atenção.

A gêmea de Edward se aproximou dele.

— Tenho duas entradas para o cinema, me encantaria compartilhar com você – sorriu nervoso.

Rose sentiu seu coração batendo forte, não sabia o que responder, preferia discutir o assunto com Edward, talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la um pouco mais, já que Alice a picaria se lhe dissesse que não houve resposta.

— Me encantaria, mas que dia é? – disse tentando atrasar sua resposta.

— No próximo fim de semana, já que esse é o baile de caridade, tinha decidido deixar para o seguinte – sorriu.

— O que acha se eu responder na segunda? – sorriu ruborizada.

A Emmett parecia satisfeito com a resposta já que ela sempre se recusava a qualquer saída.

— É claro, eu estarei esperando – ela sorriu, enquanto subia no carro.

Edward deu a partida no Volvo e foi guiado pelas referências de Bella já que não sabia onde a professora Dywer morava.

Edward pulou do carro e abriu a porta para Bella.

— Obrigado – ela sorriu.

Ela ficou muito lisonjeada com o gesto, mas percebeu que ele sempre fazia com Rosalie, por isso não levou como um sinal.

— N-Não h-há d-de q-que – respondeu com dificuldade sem olhar em seus olhos.

Assegurando-se que entraram em casa, Edward se foi.

— Eddie – Rosalie sorriu ternamente.

— D-Diga-me Rose – disse Edward sem tirar o olhar do caminho.

— Emmett me convidou para sair e ainda não respondo, você acha ele um bom garoto?

Não pode evitar de corar ao perguntar o que seu gêmeo opinava sobre Emmett.

— É-É um b-bom garoto, a-acho q-que deveria d-dizer que sim – sorriu Edward.

Rosalie saltou de seu assentou e abraçou seu irmão.

Edward teve que manter firme o volante já que quase saiu do caminho.

— Desculpe – disse a efusiva loira.

Os dias foram passando e Edward pediu a Rose para acompanhar-lhe a reunião do psicólogo e disse que ele tinha que levar três pessoas com ele.

Sua irmã sugeriu que convidasse a Alice e Angela.

Deixando a matemática, Edward perguntou as meninas.

— Claro – sorriu Alice – Não tenho problema em acompanhar-te.

— O-Obrigada – lhe respondeu com sinceridade – E você? – se referiu a Ângela.

— Claro, simplesmente me diga o dia e pronto – respondeu a amiga de Rosalie.

Edward estava grato e disse-lhes que a reunião seria no dia seguinta à tarde.

Bella tinha livre as suas próximas aulas, então ele decidiu ir para a biblioteca por um tempo.

Emmett havia decidido tomar uma aula em que eles compartilhavam com Rosalie, assim tinha o horário ocupado.

Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que a morena estava sentada lendo um livro. Tentou passar despercebido, mas não foi possível porque ela cumprimentou-o de longe.

Bella, ansiosa ppr compartilhar com Edward pediu para sentar com ela. Se emocionou ao ver o irmão de sua amiga sentando a cadeira da frente.

— Oi – sorriu Bella.

Edward sentiu como se travasse a língua e abaixou seu olhar.

— O-O-Olá.

Nunca antes se havia travado tanto para falar, pelo o que evitou olhar nos seus olhos.

— Não tem aulas? – sorriu olhando-lhe ansiosa por uma resposta de sua agradável voz.

Edward sentiu uns sussurrou em suas coisas, virou-se para ver quem era.

Ali estava Tyler fazendo-lhe caretas.

— C-como es-está C-Cu-Cu-Cullen? – lhe irritou.

Edward tentou se acalmar, já de que estava ciente que estava na biblioteca, se virou para olhar envergonhado a Bella e abaixou os olhos sem olhar para o rosto da menina.

— Tyler – sussurrou Bella enquanto o menino se virou para sair.

Esse parou quando ouviu a voz de Bella e voltou para onde estava.

— Diga-me – sussurrou se aproximando da borda da mesa.

Edward ficou decepcionado ao ver que a amiga de sua irmã estava falando com alguém que tinha batido nele.

— Boa brincadeira, ainda que não sei se existe uma para demonstrar a sua estupidez, pelo o que vejo isso é impossível, deveria sentir-se péssimo pelo simples fato de tirar o ar de gente inteligente como Edward e eu – disse Bella furiosa.

Era injusto para ser incomodassem por um defeito que ainda não era capaz de dominar.

Edward ficou chocado ao ver que a menina o repreendeu tão duro como a sua irmã tinha feito e se senti muito mal ao ver que todos falavam por ele, enquanto se silenciava cada vez que o agrediam.

Ele estava consciente de que não poderia defender-se sem ser ainda mais criticado.

Depois disso, Tyler se foi sem dizer nada. Bella ficou satisfeita com a lição e olhou para o menino tímido que olhava para o chão.

— Você está bem? – Ela perguntou.

Edward se recusou a responder, na situação que estava era incapaz de falar.

Bella sentiu frustrada, em seguida, tentou continuar a leitura.

Edward viu que ela tinha parado de insistir, pegou o seu caderno e começou a fazer exercícios.

Ela não conseguia se concentrar na leitura sem pensar no fatal que se sentiria se alguém a tratasse assim e também compreendeu o silencio de Edward, já que certamente temia ser irritado.

Bella pegou um caderno e rasgou uma folha.

Edward franziu o cenho, sentindo o som, mas continuou fazendo a sua coisa.

Então, sentiu um pequeno empurrão na mão que apoiava a cabeça.

Ele olhou e viu que Bella estava entregando-lhe uma folha.

Pegou e desdobrou o papel.

.

_Eu sei que você não gosta de falar e entendo que deve ser difícil enfrentar a inconveniência de um par de idiotas. Mas eu quero falar, quero ser sua amiga, por favor, se você não quer me dizer o que pensa, escreva, será um segredo nosso._

_Responda, por favor._

_Bella._

_._

Edward olhou para cima e viu os olhos ternos de Bella que estavam inspecionando os seus.

Ela queria saber se ele tinha aceitado a sua proposta. Nervosa abaixou o olhar e tentou fingir que lia.

Edward percebeu que lhe custava tanto como a ele, então ele decidiu responder à nota.

.

_Obrigado por tornar isso mais fácil. É a primeira vez que faço isso e não sei por que não o fiz anteriormente, a verdade que você não deveria ter se incomodado com Tyler, esse tipo de pessoa não entende nunca. Ao mesmo tempo, me sinto muito mal por não poder defender-me, por isso evitar tomá-los em conta._

_Ed_

_._

Estendeu a mão trêmula com a nota para Bella, que estava à espera de uma resposta, sem nem ter lido uma linha do que tinha na frente.

Abriu o papel e leu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Edward estava pensando o quão bela ela estava enquanto sorria e quando ele tentou se concentrar no que fazia.

Mas ele não conseguiu fazer isso, Bella já tinha uma resposta.

.

_Obrigado por me deixar falar com você, você e Rosalie são os únicos amigos que Emmett e eu temos aqui e nós amamos ficar com vocês, ainda que você sempre separe-se do grupo._

_Bella._

.

Ela voltou a dar o papel, Edward leu e escreveu uma resposta rápida.

Assim passou todo o tempo livre até que a campainha tocou para à hora do almoço e tinha que ir até seus amigos.

— Não importa que agora eu não me responda – Bella sorriu enquanto caminhavam para o refeitório – E, ainda que faça um monólogo ou negue quando te perguntar algo, pode ser?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

Para ele nem sequer era possível dar um breve sim a garota que tinha em frente, já que até para essa pequena monossílaba se via perturbado, e não podia evitar gaguejar.

— Bem, então queria lhe perguntar algo – Bella sorriu – Vai comigo ao cinema? Emmett convidou sua irmã, mas disse que não queria incomodá-la a sair sozinhos e preferia que fossemos como amigos, os quatro – sorriu.

Edward não pode evitar sorrir, seria a primeira vez que sairia ao cinema com alguém que não fosse Rosalie ou seus pais.

— S-Sim – se atreveu a dizer.

O coração de Bella acelerou ao escutar a resposta audível de Edward.

— Obrigada, agora tenho outra pergunta – sorriu. – Vai ao baile de caridade?

Edward negou com a cabeça.

— Por que?

O garoto franziu a testa, já que isso implicava em explicar-lhe com palavras.

— A garota que queria convidar não fala com você? – disse ansiosa.

Edward negou.

— Te disse não? – insistiu.

Voltou a negar.

— Não tem a quem convidar? – disse Bella já ficando sem opções.

Edward assentiu.

— Poderia ir com Rose, eu irei com Emmett – sorriu.

O garoto pensou na probabilidade e quem sabe poderia ir com sua irmã.

Todos se reuniram no refeitório e conversavam muito felizes do que fariam no baile.

Edward voltou a colocar seus fones e desconectou-se da conversa.

— Bella lhe disse Rosalie.

Essa olhou enquanto abria seu suco.

— Alice, Ângela e eu estaremos em minha casa essa tarde, veremos um filme, gostaria de vir? – lhe convidou.

Bella assentiu feliz de voltar a casa dos Cullen.

— Emmett? – perguntou Rose.

— Não posso ir, fiquei de ajudar minha mãe para mudar umas coisas, mas que vá Bella, terei outra oportunidade de ir – sorriu.

A verdade é que Emmett tinha que fazer isso, mas poderia ter deixado para outra ocasião, suas intenções reais eram de não pressionar Rosalie.

A tarde Rosalie e Alice arrumavam tudo enquanto Angela e Bella chegavam.

Elas tinham uma mesa colocada na sala de vídeo, uma sala que Carlisle havia preparado exclusivamente para filmes.

Na pequena mesa tinha tudo: batata frita, biscoitos, refrigerantes, entre outras coisas.

— Que filme veremos? – sorriu Alice.

— Não sei, quero que todas escolhamos – sorriu. – A idéia é que todas gostem.

— Então vamos esperar que as outras cheguem.

O celular de Alice tocou.

Ela atendeu rapidamente ao ver que era Ângela.

A menina teve que ficar cuidando de sua mãe que estava muito doente, por isso não pude ir. Queixou-se por telefone e pediu-lhes desculpas dizendo que em outra ocasião ela iria participar.

Edward estava em uma sala adjacente. Ele estava tocando o piano, não correspondiam as aulas hoje, mas decidiu relaxar para criar uma nova melodia, em primeiro lugar gostaria de acrescentar letras, não sabia escrever, então ele decidiu começar a tocar músicas que gostava, enquanto decidia pela letra.

Bella logo chegou, Emmett a tinha trazido e, em seguida, voltou para casa.

Rosalie estava um pouco triste ao ver que ele não ficou, mas compreendeu que tinha coisas para fazer.

As três meninas começaram a procurar uma coleção de filmes de Carlisle e Edward.

Até que ele decidiram ver Meninas Malvadas onde ela trabalhava Rachel Adams e Lindsay Lohan. [N/T: Tradutora pirando em 5...4...3...2...1...]

Elas começaram a ver o filme e Bella se identificou em Cady por ter tido aulas particulares. Mas ela também sentiu que em parte o que acontecia com Edward, a discriminação podia ser vista em toda parte.

No meio do filme, Bella perguntou se poderia ir ao banheiro. Rosalie parou o filme e apontou onde ficava.

Sozinhas, Alice e começou a comentar.

— Eu gosto de Bella – Alice sorriu.

— É tão natural e simpática, é muito agradável – lhe respondeu Rose feliz.

— É genial que decidiu estar esse dia com nós – acrescentou Alice.

Bella ouviu uma voz melodiosa que se associava às teclas de um piano. Ela teve o cuidado de ouvir a voz cantando essa música linda. Abriu a porta com cuidado e percebeu que era Edward. Ofegou quando viu que o menino não gaguejava.

Fechado rapidamente e silenciosamente, não queria que Edward a visse como intrusiva, muito menos agora do que estava ganhando a sua confiança.

Ela retornou para a sala de filmes.

— Rose não encontro o seu banheiro, sou muito tonta e há muitas portas – reconheceu Bella.

Aproveitou para pegar sua bolsa e Rose indicou a porta.

— Obrigada – sorriu.

— Não há de que – lhe disse Rosalie feliz.

Bella no banheiro escreveu umas linhas para Edward.

.

_Eu sei que soa intrometida, mas vinha ao banheiro quando ouvi você cantar. Você o faz divino, você deve cantar em vez de falar. Desculpe se eu me intrometi demais também entenderia se ficasse irritado._

_Cumprimentos e espero te vejo logo._

_Bella._

_._

Ela dobrou o papel e colocou debaixo da porta, esperando que Edward não visse antes que saísse.

Depois sentou-se ao lado das meninas para completar o filme.

* * *

**OWN QUE LINDO! *-* Qual será a reação dele lendo a nota? Own... espero que tenham gostado.**

**Deixem reviews por favor, até semana que vem.**

**Beijos  
**


	4. Nervos e Insônia

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Nervos e Insônia**

Edward estava inspirado a escrevia em um caderno cada nota que vinha em sua mente. Sua criação foi tomando forma e isso o agradava, e embora suas notas carecessem de letras para esta bela composição, sabia que iria em breve atingir o momento de inspiração que o levasse a escrever.

Não sabe quanto tempo ele esteve na sua sala de estudo, mas sentia-se muito bem em ver que seu trabalho só faltava aperfeiçoar alguns detalhes e a letra para que fosse uma música completa.

Ele se levantou e arrumou algumas das partituras, e ao sair viu que tudo tinha que estar em ordem rigorosa. Ele odiava não encontrar coisas e tendo que lutar mais do que deveria para encontrá-los assim que se dedicou a deixar cada livro e cada pasta em sua estante.

Ao sair viu tudo arrumado e fechou a porta, mas essa estava travada com algo que impedia de fechá-la corretamente. Olhou para o chão e se deu conta que havia um papel entre a porta e o tapete.

Pegou o objeto e desdobrou com cuidado.

.

_Eu sei que soa intrometida, mas vinha ao banheiro quando ouvi você cantar. Você o faz divino, você deve cantar em vez de falar. Desculpe se eu me intrometi demais também entenderia se ficasse irritado._

_Cumprimentos e espero te vejo logo._

_Bella._

.

Sentiu suas bochechas ruborizarem a tal ponto que o calor se apoderou delas.

— Edward o que faz em pé no corredor a essa hora? – lhe criticou ternamente sua mãe.

Sentiu como seu coração se rompia em seu peito. O susto que havia feito passar sua mãe era injustificado, mas… por que o rubor em suas bochechas?

Virou-se para ver sua mãe e sorriu confuso.

— Que hora é? – disse desorientado.

— Hora de ir para a cama, tem aula amanhã e não quero discutir com vocês para que lê levantem – sorriu.

Ela beijou a testa de seu pequeno Edward e partiu para se juntar ao marido, que curiosamente já estava na cama.

Carlisle teve um dia, cheios de cirurgias e uma intervenção nos corredores. Ele estava exausto e tinha decidido ir para a cama cedo.

Edward se surpreendeu ao ver que havia estado sete horas sentado no piano e não havia se dado conta de como haviam movido os ponteiros do relógio.

Essa noite Rosalie recebeu uma mensagem de texto enquanto dormia. Se irritou pensando que ela Alice a deslocada que interrompia a essa hora para repor meu sono.

Buscou as cegas na sua mesa de cabeceira e encontrou o sonoro aparelho.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu a irritante luz que desprendia do telefone.

.

.

_Oi Rose, desculpe pela hora… eu não consigo dormir sem saber… Quer ir ao baile comigo?_

_Beijos e boa noite._

_Em._

.

.

Essa mensagem, no começo, parecia inapropriado para ela que havia sido arrancada do seu sono e foi substituída por uma estranha emoção que ela pulou da cama.

Não tão sonolento foi ao banheiro e ali encontrou Edward estava em pé na porta de seu quarto.

— Insônia? – sorriu ternamente ao seu gêmeo.

— Acho… n-não sei p-por que – disse esfregando um olho.

— Se continuar fazendo isso vai terminar com uma conjuntivite – sorriu.

Ela entrou no banheiro.

Olhou-se no espelho, seu rosto pálido a assustou.

Ela o deixou esperando para ir para a cama, mas seu irmão ainda estava lá.

— Vem – o pegou pela mão e desceu com ele as escadas.

— O que vamos fazer? – Edward franziu a testa que ainda seguia com sono.

Rosalie não lhe respondeu e levou-o para a cozinha.

Edward se irritou diante o silêncio dela, mas não insistiu.

A menina loira pegou leite da geladeira e colocou para esquentar em uma xícara no microondas. Vou como seu irmão a observava com um sorriso.

Ele mudou seu humor quando ele percebeu que estava fazendo.

Rose raspou a casca de uma laranja e deixou cair no leite quente, colocou duas colheres de açúcar, como seu irmão gostava e lhe deu.

— Obrigada – disse enquanto Rose se sentava ao seu lado.

— Por nada, você sempre o fazia quando tinha medo do armário, lembra? – sorriu.

Edward assentiu em silencio, bebeu o leite quente.

— Edward tenho que te contar algo – sorriu sua irmã com um rosto angelical.

Edward temeu que ela tivesse quebrado algo ou talvez tivesse perdido.

— O que você fez? – olhou sério.

Rosalie se sentiu ofendida com a desconfiança de seu irmão e deu-lhe um tapinha no braço.

— Ed! É só que Emmett havia mandado uma mensagem pedindo que seja sua companheia no baile de amanhã – sorriu.

Edward ficou sinceramente feliz por ela, mas agora seria forçado a ficar em casa.

— Estou muito feliz – sorriu.

— Vou conversar com ele para Bella ir com você – sorriu alegremente – Por que não a convida?

Edward revirou os olhos. Como poderia fazer essa pergunta sabendo que mal podia falar?

— Não p-posso n-nem olhá-la, m-muito m-menos f-falar – disse enquanto subia as escadas.

— Tentei, sei que ela aceitara feliz, parece muito próxima de você – lhe sussurrou antes de entrar em seu quarto.

Parecia próxima dele? Realmente parecia? Pensou uma e outra vez antes de dormir.

Naquela manhã, Esme sentiu que seus filhos não tinham levantado. Ela viu o relógio e se assustou ao ver que faltava dez minutos para entrarem em aula e ainda não tinha ouvido o ruído. Entrou no quarto de Edward e o viu dormindo placidamente.

— Levante-se chegará tarde ao colégio! – gritou Esme enquanto ia ao quarto de Rose.

— Levante-se Rosalie! – gritou enquanto saia desesperada para servir um rápido café da manhã.

Ela tinha adormecido enquanto assistia televisão e se sentia exausta que não viu marido deixando o leito conjugal.

Rapidamente preparou café da manhã para levar.

Edward rapidamente foi ao banheiro no primeiro piso, enquanto Rosalie ocupava o outro.

Esme sorriu para vê-los correndo para lá e para cá.

Rosalie foi uma conquista se vestir e tomar banho em quinze minutos, certamente no caminho para a escola poderia maquiar-se um pouco, só um pouco, seu rosto pálido.

Edward beijou a mãe e correu para pegar a Volvo.

Rosalie recebeu o seu café da manhã e agrupamento de ambos enquanto saia de casa.

— Dirija com cuidado! – gritou sua mãe desde a casa.

Esme sabia que seu filho acelerava demais quando dirigia, não imaginava como eles conseguiriam chegar na hora já que iam muito atrasados.

Ambos agradeceram que ainda não tinha chegado o professor em sala de aula e sentaram-se em seus assentos.

— Edward – escutou um sussurrou.

Virou-se para ver e era Emmett, que fez um gesto em forma de cumprimento.

— Passe para sua irmã – sorriu.

Era um papel dobrado, ele imediatamente lembrou do papel que Bella tinha deixado para ele.

Ela não tinha dormido muito bem, ela estava exausta entre tanta atividade intensa em sua casa e ficou um longo tempo pensando no que teria dito ou pensado Edward da sua nota.

Rosalie desdobrou o papel, sem fazer muito barulho e leu seu conteúdo.

.

.

_Você decidiu me responder? Eu sei que iria com o seu irmão e pensei que Bella poderia ir com Edward, eles parecem se dar bem…_

_A propósito você está linda hoje._

_Em._

.

.

Rosalie corou ao ler a última linha da nota e ficou surpresa ao ver que Emmett também acreditava que seus irmãos poderiam ir juntos.

Escreveu com sua melhor caligrafia, o que, aliás, era muito bonita e lhe entregou.

Alice curiou um pouco e tentou ler o que sua amiga escreveu, mas a loira cobriu tudo com seus longos cabelos e assim evitar o desconforto da sua insistente companheira.

As horas de aula passaram rapidamente para todos, ninguém tinha conhecimento das aulas, toda a conversa era do baile de caridade à noite e datas futuras seriam formadas sobre ele.

Edward tentou encher-se de coragem para falar com Bella, ainda que se não fosse capaz via a possibilidade de escrever-lhe uma nota e pedi-lo dessa mandeira.

Na hora do almoço Edward e Bella estavam especialmente silenciosos, nem fizeram qualquer comentário.

Ben, um garoto tímido de outra seção veio para a mesa.

Era uma surpresa para alguém que freqüentava a parte do cassino, ainda mais porque Edward estava sentado com eles.

— A-Angela – chamou a atenção da morena.

— Oi Bem – sorriu ao vê-lo.

— O-Oi – respondeu nervoso.

— Veio por causa do trabalho de espanhol?

— Não, queria saber se quer ir ao baile comigo? – disse acelerado.

A Ângela parecia um bom companheiro e apesar de que esperava que Edward pedisse não se negou a aceitar com grande sorriso.

Ela era uma garota muito doce e de bom coração, com prazer aceitou enquanto era objeto de brincadeira de Alice.

— Com quem você vai? – perguntou Ângela diante o silencio do novo encontro da amiga.

Alice fez uma careta, se supunha que seu novo encontro era um segredo, mas não se preocupou em compartilhar com seus amigos, mas era desconfortável ter que explicar como lhe havia conhecido, mais depois do que havia aprendido.

— Já sabe com quem irei Ângela.

— Mas Bella não sabe – disse Rose.

— Se te incomoda então não me diga – Bella se livrou do peso.

— Esta bem, eu direi, mas sem criticar ok? – advertiu.

Todos na mesa assentiram.

— É o psicólogo do meu pai e curiosamente Rosalie e Edward o conhecem – sorriu corada.

Para Rosalie era estranho que sua amiga estivesse naquele estado, pois não era novidade que ela gostava do psicólogo do seu pai, mas nunca pensou que era realmente sério, muito menos que Jasper Whitlock concordou em ir com ela para a festa dada pela escola.

Edward ficou ainda mais surpreendido. O médico não era velho, não tinha mais do que 25, mas Alice tinha dezessete anos, era ilegal. Poderia trazer conseqüências terríveis.

— Só somos amigos, ele é uma grande pessoa e um dia o encontrei no shopping nos sentamos para conversar e até o acompanhei para escolher umas camisas – sorriu ainda mais envergonhada.

Edward não criticou a relação de amizade e dedicou-se a pensar como faria seu pedido.

O dia de escola já estava acabando e Bella não falou com ele por medo de que Edward estivesse zangado com ela por sua nota de ontem.

— B-B-Be-ella – gaguejou alcançando-a quando ela ia rumo a biblioteca.

— Edward – sorriu nervosa – recebeu meu bilhete?

Ele assentiu em silencio.

— Desculpe se fui grosseira, mas amei escutar e precisava falar – sorriu nervosa.

Não sabia o que passava em sua mente cada vez que estava com ele, mas sabia que Edward era alguém muito especial para ela, não é como quando você olha para seu irmão, não claro que não era assim, mas não era um amigo… por acaso gostava dele?

Não negou a possibilidade ainda que achasse que ele não pensaria da mesma maneira para com ela.

— N-Não s-se s-sinta m-mal, e-eu a-a-mei lê-lê-la – sentou como o rubor subia por suas bochechas e antes que se arrepende-se soltou torpemente sua declaração. – V-Você g-gos-taria d-de i-ir a-ao b-ba-ba-baile com-migo – gaguejou excessivamente.

Para Bella pareceu tão terno o gesto de Edward de se esforçar para pedir apesar de que poderia escrever.

— Claro – sorriu – Confesso que esperava que o fizesse.

Eles caminharam juntos ambos nervosos e envergonhados por sua atitude tão boba no momento que quiseram falar e o fizeram ao mesmo tempo.

— A-A que h-horas p-pa-passo para te b-buscar?

— Quem sabe as oito estaria bem – sorriu.

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo. Ficaram em silêncio novamente.

Naquela noite, Rosalie não ficou quieta em nenhum momento. Tinha o vestido perfeito, o que talvez muitas meninas iriam querer.

Um verde iridescente com uma saia linda, e uma rosa no lado esquerdo do quadril.

Sem dúvida, a cor adaptava muito bem.

Edward por sua vez, organizou o seu terno e penteado novo.

— Você está linda – sorriu seu irmão ao vê-la radiante.

— Obrigada, você sim está divino, quem sabe me arrependa e cancele o encontro com Emmett para andar ao seu lado – piscou para ele.

Carlisle estava na sala de estar esperando-os para dar-lhes um par de conselhor.

— Rosalie, Edward venham aqui – apontou.

Os garotos caminharam até onde estava. Já sabiam o que lhes diria, mas ainda assim foram sem dizer nada.

— Quero que se cuidem, qualquer coisa me chamem ou a sua mamãe, nós não demoraremos para ir por vocês – disse em tom apreensivo. – Edward cuide de sua irmã e você Rosalie faça o mesmo.

— Vaia bem – beijou a testa da sua gêmea.

Ele devia ir buscar Bella, enquanto Emmett viria por ela.

Bella estava uma pilha de nervos, havia perdido seu celular e por mais que ligasse não encontrava. Lembrou logo que o tinha no silencioso.

Emmett o devolveu antes de sair ao ver que estava na prateleira do banheiro.

— Já estou indo! – gritou da porta.

— Nos vemos – respondeu Bella.

Renée estava com uma enxaqueca horrível pelo o qual não respondeu.

Estava absolutamente nervoso, ir buscar Rosalie era um sonho… era a única garota que realmente lhe importava e por fim havia conseguido um encontro… com certeza não o arruinaria.

Bella pegou seu telefone e desceu.

Tinha um lindo vestido roxo curto com brilhos e lantejoulas iridescentes sobre o espartilho.

Não quis sentar pelo nervosismo e andava como um gato em uma gaiola, de um lado para outro.

Edward não quis buzinar. Desceu do volvo, movendo uma e outra vez as chaves em sua mão.

Tocou a campainha e sentiu os nervos em sua garganta.

— Oi – sorriu Bella ao vê-lo.

Edward estava petrificou-se. Vestia uma linda cor que ressaltava sua pele e seu corpo e se adaptava muito bem a aquele vestido.

— O-Oi – disse torpemente.

— Vamos? – sorriu Bella.

Edward ofereceu-lhe o braço e caminharam até o volvo, Edward abriu e fechou a porta ambas as vezes, quando subiu e quando chegaram na escola.

— Sabe? – lhe disse quando chegaram no salão – tive uma idéia brilhante.

Edward sorriu ao vê-la assim entusiasmada.

— Q-Qu-al? – gaguejou.

— Está com seu celular?

Ele assentiu.

— Sei que é difícil para você falar, mas não temos por que fazer se podemos escrever mensagens – sorriu.

Para Edward não era má idéia, seu pai havia colocado um plano que incluía uma quantidade de mensagens que ele não ocupava mais do que com sua família.

— E-Esta b-bem – sussurrou.

Entraram no salão e os olhares se pousaram neles.

Muitos pensavam em como Edward havia podido convidar a garota nova. As mulheres pensavam em como Bella havia atrevido a vir com alguém como ele…

Emmett e Rosalie chegaram uns segundos depois e se uniram ao grupo aonde estava Ângela e Bem. Alice ainda não tinha chegado com seu encontro.

— O salão está lindo – admirou Bella.

— O f-foi p-prepa-rado pe-las me-ninas – gaguejo Edward.

Já não se importava com gaguejar tanto, quem sabe o fazer que ela lhe escutasse apesar de tudo mudasse as coisas.

Os garotos cansados de esperar Alice, se foram para a pista do Baile.

Edward tomou a cintura de Bella e agarrou-a mais perto de seu corpo.

Eles se moveram com o ritmo lento da música, enquanto Bella encostou a cabeça no peito do alto garoto.

— É a primeira vez que estou em um baile assim – explicou ainda apoiada nele.

Edward sorriu.

Para ele era a primeira vez que dançava com uma garota que não fosse da sua família.

Bella estava muito confortável no peito de Edward, sobre tudo porque era capaz de escutar as batidas aceleradas do seu coração.

Por que estava tão desesperado? Por que seu ritmo cardíaco aumentava? Estaria nervoso por falar? Se sentia incomodo com sua aproximação.

Isso definitivamente a tinha intrigada...

* * *

**Muito fofo eles no baile *u* e ele convidando ela awn/**

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Deixem reviews.**

**Bjs**


	5. Descobertas

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Descobertas**

Bella relaxou ao ouvir uma música suave, tentou evitar pensar em coisas que não fazia sentido. Era impossível pensar que Edward estaria fixado nela… era um homem ferido por todas as meninas em torno dele, era impossível que ele pudesse tomar conta mais do que como uma amiga de sua irmã.

Alice estava nervosa, Jasper ainda não tinha ido por ela e seu atraso era enorme. Eu não podia acreditar que a deixou plantada… não dessa forma.

A campainha soou e correu escada abaixo.

— Alice – Jasper sorriu.

— Oh! Você chegou – disse ela com desdém.

Ele queria explicar tudo o que aconteceu, mas não queria estragar a noite, não pelo menos agora, depois de tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde iria descobrir o que havia acontecido em seu escritório.

— Perdoe o horrível atraso, mas eu acho que é hora de assistir, não? – sorriu tentando acalmar a cara de brava da menina.

Alice se conformou por momento com aquela precária resposta, sabia que não tinha direito de exigir nada, mas se tinha ficado de sair com ela o mínimo era que respeitasse a hora.

Subiram no conversível de Jasper e ela não fez mais do que olhar a rua. Tentou por todo o caminho controlar sua raiva, mas era praticamente impossível.

— Coloque o cinto – lhe pediu ao ver que havia uma patrulha o fazendo parar.

Rapidamente Alice fez o que ele pediu.

Parou como lhe pediu a policia, e começou a tirar seus documentos com total tranqüilidade.

— Boa noite – disse friamente o policial.

— Boa noite, oficial – disse Jasper estendendo os documentos.

Se retirou para a parte de trás do carro e ali os revisou.

Uma vez vendo que estava tudo em ordem os devolveu.

— Para onde estão indo? – perguntou ao ver Alice.

— Vamos até o Instituto de Forks, vão dar um baile beneficente – manteve sua voz tranqüila enquanto respondida.

Alice ficou em silêncio, olhando para as mãos, que não paravam de se mexer em seu colo.

— Srta. – chamou a sua atenção para o uniformizado.

Pela primeira vez, ela levantou o rosto.

— Seria tão amável de estender-me sua identificação?

Alice estremeceu, tentando manter a calma pegou sua pequena carteira, o documento solicitado.

Ela era menor de idade e estava acompanhada por um homem mais velho que não era seu familiar, pior ainda, nem mesmo seu pai sabia que ela estava saindo com o seu psicólogo… Deus! Isso é uma loucura, pensou para si mesma.

O policial viu a data de nascimento de Alice, a menina tinha apenas dezessete anos.

— Você é familiar indireto da senhorita? – perguntou ao condutor.

Jasper respirou fungo, só a ele aconteciam essas coisas.

— Não oficial, mas seu pai esta sabendo que hoje eu sairia com ela, é mais do que um prazer poder ligar para ele – lhe estendeu o celular.

O uniformizado o rejeitou.

— Não se preocupe, podem seguir – lhes entregou os documentos.

Jasper começou a seguir em silencio.

— Boa mentira – Alice riu, ainda que na verdade não achava graça que pudesse mentir com tanta facilidade, quem sabe fazia o mesmo com ela.

— Não é uma mentira – disse firme – Seu pai sabe que estamos saindo.

O silêncio na cabine era sepulcral.

— O quê? Você está louco? – Gritou desesperada.

— Não ele veio falar comigo e não sei como ele soube, a questão é que conversamos por um longo tempo e acabou aceitando, no entanto, ainda assim deixara de se consultar comigo por ética – disse ainda sem olha-la.

— Pare o carro imediatamente! – disse irritada.

Jasper parou novamente. Ambos saíram do conversível.

— Alice, por favor – pegou gentilmente no braço dela.

Ela recusou o contato.

— Jasper como você vai e diz ao meu pai sem me consultar? – Disse chocada.

— Eu disse que ele chegou no meu escritório e me exigiu que explicasse, ele já sabia – disse tentando manter a calma.

— E como descobrir se ninguém sabia? – Ela gritou.

— Ele disse alguma sobre uma conversa por msn – respondeu com uma careta.

— Por isso você demorou? – ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu em silêncio.

Não se importava em ir ao bendito baile, muito menos agora... Seu pai sabia que ela estava saindo com seu psicólogo, Deus, isso era um absurdo! Repetiu para si inúmeras vezes.

Jasper não entendia a postura da menina que tinha os braços cruzados na frente dele. Em um ato inesperado e não planejado, ele a pegou pelo braço, aproximou-a a si e deu-lhe um beijo delicado, aquele necessário para silenciar a menina irritada.

Ela respondeu sem hesitação, sua raiva se dissipava cada vez que seus lábios tocavam os de Jasper.

Finalizando o momento ela abraçou o seu peito à procura de perdão e aceitação. Jasper gentilmente acariciou suas costas.

— Vamos? – disse docemente.

— Esta bem – a pequena sorriu.

Edward e Bella haviam se sentado, eles estavam cansados de dançar por tanto tempo e tinha decidido fazer uma pequena pausa, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett continuaram na pista.

Ben nervoso pegou a mão de Ângela para sair do ginásio. Bella notou o desaparecimento da menina e sorriu.

Edward estava nervoso sentado ao lado dele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer… depois de todo tentar o que tentar certamente seria um fracasso retumbante.

— Você esta bem? – perguntou Bella ao vê-lo com a testa franzida.

Ele assentiu em silencio.

— Vamos dar uma volta? – disse dando-lhe seu melhor sorriso.

— C-Cla-ro – disse tímido ainda com suas mãos tremulas.

Lhe ofereceu o braço e saíram do salão.

Ela não sabia precisamente o que estava fazendo, simplesmente queria ficar sozinha com Edward, poder tentar conversar e evitar todos os olhares do salão que realmente acabavam com sua animação de estar ali.

Sentaram em um pequeno banco que estava rodeada de arvores.

— Obrigada por vir comigo – disse nervosa.

— N-Não m-me n-negar-ria de e-est-ar c-co-nti-go – sussurrou.

O que significaria isso? Perguntou-se Bella uma e outra vez...

Ela instintivamente pôs a mão sobre a de Edward. Este ficou tenso no contato.

Edward não sabia o que pensar, ela era muito boa com ele, era terna e estava ansiosa para ser sua amiga, assim como ele o desejava, mas então seu coração se apertava ao pensar que ela só queria isso dele, sua amizade.

Jamais havia visto uma mulher tão linda ao lado dele, com exceção da sua irmã, mas Bella… ela tinha uns lindos olhos que refletiam sua linda alma e ele adorava poder olhá-los de vez em quando, principalmente quando ela não notava.

Analisou uma e outra vez seus sentimentos, enquanto ela olhava fixamente o salão. A queria como algo mais que uma amiga?

Rosalie estava dançando com Emmett, distraída de tudo o que falava ao seu redor. Sentia-se feliz nos braços do rapaz corpulento, era mais que músculos era coração e ela estava encantada por isso.

Emmett estava se debatendo entre convidaá-la para sair ao salão ou ficar ali. Não queria tentar nada atrevido, ele sabia que Rose era uma menina decidida e de tomar armas.

— Rose – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela estremeceu diante o hálito quente que roçou seu lóbulo.

— Sim – respondeu da mesma forma.

— Quer beber algo? – sorriu.

Não era sua intenção dar um passo rápido, mas preferia continuar lentamente assim teria certeza de não deixar de lado o romantismo.

Ambos saíram rumo a mesa de bebidas.

Emmett tentando ser um pouco mais atento a segurou pelas costas e a guiou evitando que alguém chocasse com ela na pista de dança.

Ela estremeceu com o contato tão próximo, tentou acalmar sua respiração.

Edward ainda pensava sobre seus sentimentos e se sentiu tosco por não fazer nada para tentar demonstrá-los… embora soubesse que poderia não ser correspondido por uma bela mulher, mantinha as esperanças de se declarar algum dia… porque tinha que admitir. Ninguém tinha se aproximado dele com o interesse de conhecê-lo e valores, ninguém tinha buscado uma maneira mais confortável de falar, ninguém o olhava como ela fazia… Edward podia sentir a doçura de Bella ultrapassar seus olhos… Seria gostar ou gratidão? Esse era o seu debate agora.

Enquanto Bella retirava sua mão lentamente e mantinha seu olhar para o salão.

Edward para ela era estranhamente alguém importante em sua vida e ainda que não tinha idéia de como havia chegado a isso, sabia que não poderia falar. Era um garoto doce, terno e inocente, nada parecido com o idiota do seu ultimo namorado que só a havia enganado para logo deixá-la.

Edward ao sentir o cabelo da mão de Bella desaparecer em um ato instintivo voltou a segurar sua mão. Ambos olharam-se ruborizados, Edward mais nervoso que o habitual tentou falar, mas optou por permanecer em silêncio.

— Você ia dizer algo? – Bella disse tímida.

Edward não sabia o que dizer… queria dizer muitas coisas, mas, esse era o problema havia muitas mas...

— Edward – ela pressionou sua mão suavemente – Sabia que pode contar comigo e estarei atenta escudando-te.

Seus olhos astanhos olharam para ele com tanta ternura contida que fez um esforço para falar.

— S-Só é q-que v-vo-cê é m-mui-to – suspirou – i-imp-por-tan-te p-para m-mim.

Ele ficou muito chateado, primeiro estava feliz por declarar o quanto ela era importante para ele, mas sentiu vergonha de sua falta de fluência.

— Realmente sou? – disse imediatamente corando ao se dar conta de que o fez em voz alta.

Ambos abaixaram o olhar. A timidez e o desconforto se aproveitaram do momento.

— B-Be-lla e-eu...

— Gente! Aqui estão vocês – disse Rose – Estávamos procurando vocês, vai começar o bingo de caridade, será melhor entrarmos.

Emmett sorriu para a irmã ruborizada, ele tinha certeza que havia algo errado com o irmão de Rosalie.

— Bella você está bem? – Emmett disse sorrindo.

Ela notou o tom de voz desagradável do seu irmão.

— Eu estou – disse friamente.

Os quatro entraram no salão e ficaram surpresos ao ver que a Alice com seu acompanhante.

— Gente! – sorriu – Finalmente chegamos.

Abraçou Rose e logo Bella.

Jasper ficou tenso ao ver Edward ali, logo se deu conta que a forma que lhe olhava não era judicioso e compreendeu que era o quem se sentia incomodo ali.

— Edward! Que prazer! – tentou parecer natural.

— S-sim é – sorriu.

Todos foram para suas meses tranqüilos para desfrutar daquela noite tranqüila.

Bella perdeu completamente, enquanto Rose reclamava da sua má sorte.

— Eu sou horrível nestes jogos! – Emmett reclamou.

— Não se queixe, você nunca teve sorte – brincou Bella, que também não ia muito bem.

— Tão silenciosa? – disse Rose para Alice.

— Estou concentrada nos números – sorriu enquanto Jasper a abraçava.

— E você Edward? – perguntou Ângela.

— F-faltam d-dois – sorriu.

Alice lhe olhou fingindo irritação.

— Não vai tirar o meu prêmio – gritou.

Todos riram, ninguém queria ver Alice irritada.

— O 42 – disse o professor que estava anunciando os números.

— Não! – gritou Alice ao ver que não tinha esse numero.

— Não se queixe, você esta indo muito bem – Jasper beijou sua testa.

— Edward tem! – Rose gritou.

— Ainda f-falta u-um-um – respondeu.

Os dois seguintes números não se coincidiam com os cartões de Edward e nem de Alice, os demais havia se dado por vencidos ao ver que não tinham opções de ganhar.

— Dez dólares por Alice – sorriu Jasper propondo uma aposta.

— Dez por Edward – respondeu Rosalie.

— Dez que nenhum vai ganhar – Emmett sorriu.

Todos ficaram olhando sérios.

— Como nenhum ganha? – gritou Alice.

— Existe a possibilidade, por que não? – sorriu Ben.

— Dez por Alice – disse Ângela.

Rose estranhou essa aposta, ela sabia que Angelia sempre havia gostado do seu irmão, agora não?

— E você irmãzinha? – perguntou Emmett.

— Dez por Edward – sorriu tímida.

Continuaram ditando os números. Edward e Alice não mostravam seu jogo por nada.

Todos estavam tensos na mesa, atentos que alguém na outra mesa gritaria o tão desejado "bingo".

— Edward, como está o seu jogo? – Rosalie quis saber.

Esse segurou seu cartão contra o peito.

— Será s-surpre-as – sussurrou.

— O 98 – gritou o anfitrião.

— Bingo! – Edward gritou.

Todos ficaram surpresos no salão. Edward Cullen tinha gritado sem gaguejar em algum, e estava em pé balançando seu cartão.

Edward imediatamente percebeu o que tinha feito e se envergonhou.

Seus amigos na mesa aplaudiram e começaram a pagar as apostas.

O anfitrião chegou à mesa e pediu o cartão para Edward.

— São sessenta dólares – sorriu Emmett ao ver que todos colocaram o dinheiro.

— Trinta pra casa uma? – sorriu Rose.

— Acho que deveríamos doar ao fundo do bingo – respondeu Bella.

— Magnífica idéia! – Rose gritou.

Ambas se levantaram e caminharam até onde Edward estava.

— Confirmado! O vencedor do bingo é o Sr. ...

— Cu-Cullen – gaguejou.

— Cullen! – gritou em seu ouvido o animador.

— Hei! – chamou a atenção Rosalie.

Todos olhavam enquanto subia ao palco.

Pediu o microfone e falou naturalmente.

Rosalie tinha toda a personalidade que estava faltando em Edward.

— Meus amigos e eu apostamos para ver quem seria o ganhador desse bingo, pois bem Bella e eu ganhamos ao apostar em Edward e a soma do montante são sessenta dólares, os quais estamos felizes em doar para esse bingo beneficente – sorriu.

As pessoas aplaudiram tão belo ato e os três desceram do palco, conformados por terem colaborado um pouco mais.

Edward levou seu presente para a mesa.

— O que é? – perguntou Ângela.

— Abra! – insistiu Alice.

Edward desdobrou o papel e viu dentro de uma bonita e delicada agenda que era muito elegante e uma caneta linda que tinha uma gravação lembrando-lhe como o vencedor do evento de caridade.

— É lindo – Bella sorriu.

— Me da à caneta? – Disse a sua irmã com ternura.

Rosalie gostava de colecionar todo o tipo de caneta e esse era um dos que não tinha em sua coleção.

— Você gosta das canetas? – perguntou Emmett.

— A-as a-ama – Edward sorriu nervoso.

— Amo e essa eu não tenho – sorriu.

Emmett se alegrou ao saber que poderia a fazer feliz comprando canetas para sua coleção.

— N-Não p-posso t-te d-dar e-essa – sussurrou Edward.

— Tem que me comprar uma – sorriu.

— E-esta b-bem – respondeu com um sorriso, seu gêmeo.

Voltaram a abrir a pista de dança e todos se dirigiram para apreciar a música suave.

— Rose? – sussurrou Emmett.

— Sim? – respondeu docemente.

— Vai sair comigo na outra semana para ir ao cinema verdade?

— Claro, tínhamos combinado isso – sorriu.

Ele estava feliz em saber que não havia mudado seus planos e alem disso poderia ver mais de perto Bella e Edward, realmente lhe agradava o rapaz para sua irmã e, se estava ao seu alcance os unir, então o faria.

— Obrigada – voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Por que?

— Por me fazer feliz essa noite – sorriu.

Rosalie estremeceu diante as palavras doce de Emmett e se aproximou ainda mais do seu peito.

Bella olhava desde uma certa distancia como seu irmão dançava com Rose, e ela amava o ver feliz assim.

— Sabe que Emmett gosta de Rose? – sussurrou para Edward.

— S-Sim, d-da p-para n-no-tar m-muito – sorriu.

— Da pra notar? – perguntou Bella.

— C-claro, R-Rose t-ta-tam-bem g-go-gosta de-le – gaguejou.

Bella sorriu, isso não sabia, a Rosalie não se notava a atração que sentia por seu irmão, mas ao contrário de Emmett era óbvio demais.

— Você acha que funciona?

— S-Sim, a-acho q-que s-sim – se aproximou ainda mais.

— Ela notou a leve pressão em suas costas.

— V-voce es-esta l-linda.

Ao que se devia isso? Perguntou-se Bella.

— O-obrigada, é a segunda vez que o diz – corou em seus braços.

— É-É p-porque e-esta – sorriu nervoso.

Se viram interrompidos pelo final do baile, todos os casais foram colocados ao redor do palco e não demorou para se dar finalizada a noite beneficente com pleno existo.

O fundo iria para a corporação de garotos queimados de Forks, ainda mais depois do trágico incêndio que ocorrei nessa área.

Emmett ajudou a Rosalie a subir no seu carro, não demorou para chegar a casa dos Cullen.

— Obrigada pela bela noite – Rose lhe abraçou.

— Obrigado a você por me dar a oportunidade de sair com você – sorriu.

Instintivamente seus corpos se aproximaram e ele depositou um terno beijo em sua bochecha, não era para parar do imposto por Rosalie, ele desejava respeita-la e que ela dissesse quando lhe daria essa confiança.

Rosalie de certo modo se decepcionou, queria um beijo nos lábios, algo mais romântico, mas percebeu que talvez não fosse o momento, embora desejava ter essa sensação deliciosa que há muitos anos não sentia.

Se afastou de Emmett e foi em direção a sua casa.

— Rose – a chamou.

Se virou com ânsias de receber o tão desejado beijo, mas encontrou Emmett segurando seu casaco.

— Esqueceu isso – sorriu.

Decidida e sem pensar duas vezes, recebeu sorridente o casaco.

— E você esqueceu disso – sorriu.

Deixou cair suavemente sua boca sobre os lábios de Emmett, que surpreso diante a ousadia de Rose não sabia o que fazer. Seguiu o jogo dos movimentos dos seus lábios e abraçou a pequena cintura da loira. Seus corações batiam fortemente e depois ela se afastou do garoto que tinha roubado seu sono ultimamente.

— Isso...? – Emmett tentou dizer.

— Isso é porque é uma linda pessoa e porque cansei de esperar que você o fizesse – sussurrou.

— Só queria ser cuidadoso – sorriu.

— Esta bem, com você sempre esta bem – voltou a beijar-lhe ternamente.

Jasper e Alice havia chegado na casa da garota, esta lhe convidou a entrar para poder conversar com seu pai.

Ali estava o Sr. Brandon sentado em seu sofá e esperando falar com o casal.

— Papai – Alice sussurrou.

— Vejo que já se decidiu por mostrar o rosto de quem roubou seu coração – disse ainda em tom grave.

— Bem... pai – gaguejou.

— Sr. Brandon – Jasper lhe interrompeu – Eu de certa forma acabei gostando muito de sua filha e não espero menos do que sua aceitação, de nenhuma maneira lhe faltarei o respeito e procurarei cumprir suas condições – disse atropeladamente.

Alice ficou surpresa com o que Jasper disse, mas ainda mais surpresa com a reação de seu pai, que se levantou do sofá e estendeu a mão solenemente. Seria uma aprovado?

Saltou para os braços de seu pai, ela nunca imaginava que ele iria aceitar assim. Jasper também ficou satisfeito com a aparente aceitação, mas teve de ouvir as regras do assunto.

Edward estacionou de um lado da casa de Bella. Ele abriu a porta e ajudou-a a descer.

— Obrigada – sorriu.

— O-Obri-gado a-a vo-voce p-por t-tudo – tentou dizer.

Bella se aproximou dele e beijou sua bochecha.

Eles sentiram o choque que ocorreu no contato.

Ela ficou contemplando os lindos olhos verdes celestes do alto garoto de cabelos cor de cobre. Mordeu os lábios enquanto lutava entre o beijar ou não… Neste momento era o que mais queria… gostava de Edward e queria saber se era correspondida, lentamente se aproximou dele.

— Vamos entrar? – interrompeu Emmett sem se dar conta da situação.

— S-sim – disse decepcionada.

Pela primeira vez, ela odiava seu irmão com motivo.

Deitou frustrada e se recusou a conversar com Emmett, esse se sentiu muito mal ao ver tinha arruinado o momento, não era sua intenção de interromper, mas a noite escura não ajudou a distinguir a proximidade entre Edward e Bella.

Edward chegou em casa transtornado, ela realmente ia lhe beijar? Não, não podia ser, era impossível, certamente sussurraria algo… Como Isabella Swan uma garota linda e escultural se fixaria em um gago?

Essa noite quase não dormiu pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Quando estava a ponto de adormecer, seu celular tocou.

.

.

_Ed oi, desculpe pela hora._

_Não consigo dormir e você?_

_Obrigada pela maravilhosa noite._

_Cuide-se._

_B._

_._

_._

Respondeu rapidamente a mensagem seu sono tinha ido embora.

_._

_._

_Bella não se preocupe não consigo dormir_

_A maravilhosa noite, foi você quem me deu_

_Obrigado por sua linda companhia_

_Beijos_

_Ed._

_._

_._

Seu coração saia de seu peito, ansiosa pegou o celular e leu a mensagem...

Lhe enviava uma de volta dizendo o que sentia? Esperava melhor dizer pessoalmente? E seria melhor não lhe dizer? O mais provável era que ele não correspondesse...

Se debateu entre enviar a verdade nessa mensagem… então teclou sem saber bem o que escrevia e enviou sem pensar. Depois disso desligou o celular e se dispôs a dormir, amanhã saberia o que lhe havia respondido.

Edward nervoso sentiu novamente o som do seu celular, e rapidamente leu o que dizia.

_._

_._

_Edward eu… para mim você também é muito especial_

_Quem sabe muito, mais do que achei que chegaria a ser._

_Adoraria poder falar com você amanhã_

_Há algo importante que devo lhe dizer_

_Beijinhos_

_Cuide-se_

_B._

_._

_._

O que seria importante que Bella iria falar?

Edward não conseguiu dormir tranqüilo, tentou ligar, mas o celular dela foi para a caixa postal.

* * *

**Não, não abandonei a fic, e mil desculpas pela demora de meses, mas prometo tentar postar outro essa semana que vai entrar ok**

**Eles estão cada vez mais próximos do que tanto queremos *-***

**Esse Edward é uma fofura da vontade de apertar ele loucamente.**

**Obrigada pela paciencia e pelas reviews.**

**Bjs  
**


	6. No Alvo

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – No Alvo**

Edward não pode dormir tranquilo e levantou da cama tentando deixar de lado a preocupação que Bella lhe havia dado com essa última mensagem... Por acaso ela não queria que lhes vissem mais como seu amigo? Ou talvez está interessada em alguém do instituto se fala com ele não poderá se aproximar.

Ele sentiu uma tristeza no peito. Ele odiava ser quem ele era quando ele estava fora de casa, se pudesse ser normal talvez Bella tivesse reparado nele.

Tentou não pensar sobre o assunto, mas era impossível, tão absorvido se encontrava que seu leite saiu fervendo do micro-ondas, teve de esperar até que esfriasse e bebeu devagar enquanto subia para o quarto.

No dia seguinte Edward se levantou muito tarde, era sábado e graças à Deus não teria que ver a Bella logo e ter que desfazer todas suas ilusões.

Se sentia estúpido ao ter se iludido dessa maneira com uma menina linda e desejável por qualquer um.

Bella se sentiu nervosa, tanto assim que decidiu não ligar seu celular durante todo o fim de semana.

Sabia que Edward estaria contrariado pelo o que lhe escreveu, mas ainda não seria capaz de lhe ouvir negar-se aos seus sentimentos, talvez tudo havia sido parte de sua imaginação e aquela química não era mais do que os seus desejos de ser correspondida sinceramente.

Como sempre, Emmett levantou-se cedo, Bella não escondeu sua surpresa ao ver seu irmão com um uniforme esportivo.

— Aonde vai? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sairei para correr, vamos? – sorriu.

— Corres? Você? – censurou Bella ao vê-lo tão animado.

Emmett jamais se entusiasmava tanto, menos quando se tratava de sair para corres.

— Sim – disse irritado ao ver que sua irmã duvidava dele.

— O que está tramando? – riu.

— Passarei para dar-me uma volta por perto da casa de Rosalie, quem sabe consigo vê-la – sorriu.

Bella sorriu vitoriosa.

— É muito óbvio – riu.

A Emmett pouco lhe importava a opinião de Bella e saiu de casa com destino à casa dos Cullen.

Rosalie se levantou tranquilamente e decidiu tomar um banho relaxante, estava exausta depois de dançar tanto.

Seus músculos relaxaram no delicioso banho, e logo foi para o seu quarto.

Edward estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para a janela que dava para a rua. Ainda se questionando o que devia fazer com o que eu sentia por Bella.

Então viu Emmett, que corria pela rua, sorriu quando percebeu que olhava mais do que o habitual para a casa.

— Rose! – gritou indo para o quarto da sua irmã.

A menina não respondeu, certamente estava secando o cabelo.

— Rose! – gritou novamente.

Sua irmã dessa vez escutou e abriu a porta.

— Emmett passou c-correndo por aqui e estava olhando b-bastante para sua janela. – sorriu.

Rosalie sentiu seu coração acelerado, de imediato correu para a janela e viu o garoto enquanto ele se afastava.

Sem pensar duas vezes pediu ao seu irmão que saísse do quarto, colocou um lindo macacão rosa, tomou sua garrafa de água que tinha na mesa de cabeceira e amarrou o seu cabelo bonito.

Edward espantado ao ver que sua irmã havia deixado seu quarto já vestida e com um macacão, não pode deixar de sorrir.

— Do que está rindo? – perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.

— Vai correr? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Sim, deseja-me sorte – sorriu.

— Comporte-se bem – riu.

— Mulheres loucas – pensou Edward enquanto subia as escadas para tomar banho.

Rosalie e Emmett se encontraram no meio do caminho.

— Rose – sorriu enquanto tentava respirar.

— Emm – lhe beijou suavemente nos lábios.

O garoto se surpreendeu diante aquele cumprimento.

— Como você esta? – conseguiu dizer, antes que não conseguisse sair do seu espanto.

— Feliz por te ver, queria falar com você – Rosalie sorriu ternamente.

— Também queria falar com você – Emmett respondeu.

Ambos se debatiam entre dizer o que realmente sentiam.

Emmett tinha decidido pedir Rosalie para ser sua namorada, enquanto Rosalie vinha decidida em exigi-lo.

— Então você primeiro – sorriu e ao ver que Emmett ia debater sua proposta lhe respondeu rapidamente. – E não me venha com as damas primeiro, assim que é sua vez.

Emmett se sentiu desconfortável novamente, mas decidiu que já era hora de ser capaz de perguntar. Seu medo se devia que ela recusasse, mas já não era assim, pelo o qual decidiu pedir.

— Você quer ser minha namorada? – Ele disse rapidamente e fechando os olhos.

Rosalie estava esperando por esse momento, que melhor garoto que Emmett era tão doce e todo um cavalheiro, e desde que tinha chegado lhe deu sua atenção.

A loira aproximou-se dele e beijou-o ternamente.

— Claro – ela sorriu.

Ambos foram muito felizes em dar um pequeno passeio.

Rosalie sentia vontade de contar logo a sua família, mas não sabia como reagiria Emmett, assim que com muito custo se separaram, estavam de acordo que ele iria passar por ela todas as manhãs.

— Rose? – disse Edward ao escutar que a porta se fechava.

A gêmea correu até os braços do irmão e abraçou fortemente a ele enquanto dava uns pulos.

— Emmett e eu somos namorados – gritava.

Edward se sentiu muito feliz por ela, pelo menos um deles se sentia feliz e realizado no amor.

O domingo passou imperceptível para todos.

Rosalie esteve conversando no MSN o dia todo com Emmett, enquanto Edward sentou-se ao piano para tentar compor um pouco mais da música que ainda rondava a sua cabeça.

Bella decidiu que deveria tentar se concentrar em seus estudos, se não queria pensar em Edward, assim que se concentrou em repassar matemática.

Na segunda pela manhã Edward estava tirando o Volvo quando viu que o carro dos Swan lhe interrompia o caminho.

— Rosalie? – arqueou a sobrencelha.

— Esqueci de dizer, agora Emmett virá me buscar – sorriu.

Beijou ternamente seu irmão e desceu do Volvo. Antes de fechar a porta voltou a falar.

— Poderia levar Bella? – lhe suplicou sua irmã.

— Desculpe, mas hoje não, q-quem sabe a-amanhã – disse Edward.

Pisou no acelerador mais do que o habitual, queria desaparecer logo da vista de Isabella Swan, não querendo ouvi-la e confirmar as suas suspeitas, se ela deixasse de ser sua amiga, então que o fizesse de imediato.

Entrou na aula de Biologia f em silêncio e não olhou por nenhum motivo para onde Bella estava. Escutou uma e outra vez o professor falar sobre ouriços do mar.

Não lhe interessava nada esse tema, o único que queria era sair dali e escapas até a biblioteca.

Bella estava observando Edward, desde que tinha chegado ele não tinha lhe olhado, parecia irritado com ela. Quem sabe não devia ter deixado o telefone desligado, se questionou uma e mil vezes porque da atitude do Edward, mas não encontrou mais sentido que a volta de correspondência de seus sentimentos.

Ao soar o sinal que indicava o final das aulas viu que Edward desaparecia rapidamente da sala.

Talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada, talvez ele iria se sentir mais confortável, pensou uma e outra vez a respeito sem chegar a um acordo interno.

— Rose? – chamou a que agora seria sua cunhada.

— Bella – sorriu a loira segurando a mão de Emmett.

— Sabe o que está acontecendo com o Edward? – perguntou – Anda um pouco estranho comigo.

— Oh! Quem sabe tinha que estudar ou algo assim, ele estava muito distraído esses dias, se fechou em seu estúdio de piano o dia todo – explicoi.

Rosalie se sentia conforme com o interesse que demonstrava Bella para Edward.

— Com licença, garotos – pediu Alice que hoje tinha estado estranhamente em silêncio.

— Onde vai? – perguntou Bella que não queria ficar junto com o casal.

— Na biblioteca – sorriu.

— Te acompanho – respondeu rapidamente.

Sabia que encontraria Edward ali.

— Como vai com Jasper? – Bella tentou ser amável.

— Tudo muito bem, meu pai o adora. No fim de semana estava conosco – sorriu. E você? Como está com Edward?

Alice havia notado desde o começo a nascente química entre Bella e Edward.

A morena não pode evitar de se sentir intimidada. Tanto se notava? Certamente Edward o sabia com certeza e se afastou para não lhe dar mais ilusões.

— Edward? – tentou fingir.

— Sei que vocês se gostam – Alice explicou.

— Não acho que ele goste de mim – Bella rebateu.

Entraram na biblioteca.

Bella buscou uma e outra vez por Edward ali, mas aparentemente não lhe via.

— Esta errada – interrompeu os pensamentos de sua silenciosa amiga – Edward gosta de você e muito, se não jamais teria aceitado vir ao baile.

— Isso é talvez porque queria ajudar a sua irmã a sair com meu irmão – Bella sussurrou.

— Pare de olhar por ele, não está aqui, se está se escondendo de você, certamente está entre as prateleiras – sorriu para a pequena menina.

— Nas prateleiras?

— Sorte – lhe respondeu Alice deixando-a sozinha ali.

Bella se encheu de coragem e buscou para Edward. Se havia declarado várias vezes para todos os tipos de garotos, por que Edward seria diferente?

Era óbvio o porque, ele era extremamente doce e alguém que realmente importava.

Então o viu lendo um livro sentado no chão, apoiava suas costas na estante.

Edward havia decidido que tinha que ler algo mais de literatura inglesa, não havia estudado muito e era preciso repassar algo.

— Edward – escutou a voz conhecida que lhe chamava.

Estremeceu ao ver que era Bella a que lhe estava chamando.

Ficou de pé e lhe cumprimentou.

— O-Ol-la B-Bella – sorri sem sucesso.

— Quero falar com você – murmurou – me acompanha?

Ele não podia negar a alguém tão doce e terno. Bella era para ele um amor impossível, mas ainda assim queria ouvi-la e tentar explicar o que ele sentia por ela.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e começaram a caminhar.

Ele não sabia onde Bella o levava, mas tinha certeza que seria um lugar apropriado para conversar. Certamente a essa hora a quadra de basquete que estava fora do ginásio estava desocupada e poderia conversar na arquibancada. Bella estava agradecida que era assim. Eles foram juntos a parte mais alta e sentaram-se.

O incômodo silêncio tomou conta do momento.

As mãos dela tremiam impacientes por começar a narrar a parte de sua história, ainda que tinha medo de se ser imediatamente rejeitada por alguém tão ferido para amar.

Enquanto Edward não deixava de pensar o que aconteceria com ele agora, tinha de ser forte e enfrentar seus sentimentos sobre ela, mas talvez não pudesse falar, tinha claro que deveria declarar seu interesse nela, depois de tudo não seria a primeira vez que ficava em ridículo por sua gagueira.

— Edward – Bella sussurrou.

O garoto do cabelo acobreado lhe olhou tentando manter a compostura.

Ela ao ver que tinha a atenção de Edward continuou falando.

— Desculpe por ter desligado o celular por todo o fim de semana – disse enquanto suas bochechas tomavam um terno cor de rosa.

Para ela era novo se sentir assim, muitas vezes tinha se declarado sem ter esse tipo de impedimento, mas agora tudo parecia diferente e mais real, isso era por ela e não pelos demais, ao pedir-lhe isso a Edward era porque assim o desejava, não para guardar sua imagem.

— N-Não s-se pre-preocupe – tentou sorrir.

— É só que... não sabia como dizer isso, é completamente embaraçoso para mim, é dizer... só quero que... me escute sim? – pediu enquanto suas mãos tremiam em seu colo.

Edward sabia que para ela isso era tão difícil como para ele, mas entenderia a garota se decidisse se afastar, depois de tudo era sua decisão.

— E-Estou fa-fazendo – respondeu.

— Edward sei que não faz muito tempo que nos conhecemos, também sei que você é um cara muito especial é por isso que te pedi que nós fossemos amigos, jamais havia tido amigos de verdade e eu senti essa necessidade com você – baixou o olhar ao ver que se encontrou com a de Edward.

Mike e o grupo de basquete entraram na quadra e viram Edward e Bella ali conversano.

— O que esses dois devem estar fazendo? – disse Tyler.

— Parecem muito próximos – Eric sorriu.

— Não acredito. Bella não poderia se fixar em um idiota como ele. – Mike arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Mas ainda assim foi ao baile beneficente com esse idiota – lhe recordou Tyler.

— Só porque ninguém mais o pediu, certamente ninguém se atreveria a faze-lo logo que se deixou ver com esse grupo de rejeitados – sorriu Mike.

— Mas ainda assim você a acha muito bonita – Eric lhe assegurou.

— Assim é, mas não estaria com ela se é que lhe coloque uma mão em cima desse idiota – apontou para Edward.

Enquanto que Bella estava ali sentada e extremamente nervosa, por acaso poderia dizer tudo de uma vez?

Não entendia por que toda sua personalidade se havia esfumaçado justo agora.

— D-Diga-me – Edward pediu.

— Você – voltou a silenciar – É muito importante para mim, de uma maneira especial e não quero te machucar de nenhuma maneira, quero que sempre o saiba – sorriu timidamente sem lhe olhar.

Edward estava esperando por esse momento, em que diria que já não seriam mais amigos, mas se deu conta de que ela não seria capaz de falar.

Bella simplesmente queria dizer isso de uma vez e suas palavras não de sua boca se sentia impotente, ao não poder dizer o que sentia.

— D-Diga-me d-de u-uma v-vez. N-Não p-pod-derem-mos s-ser m-mais a-amigos? – disse com um grande esforço enquanto a dor de seu peito tomou conta da sua vontade para continuar falando.

Bella se surpreendeu, claro que não, isso não era o que ela queria dizer, tentou de todas as maneiras possíveis dizer o que queria mais do que era capaz de acreditar, mas não era isso o que havia conseguido com essa repentina timidez.

Ela, em um ato de reflexo, abraçou Edward com força, quase engasgando com a falta de ar.

Este se viu surpreendido diante o ato, essa era sua maneira de se despedir, ele deveria ser forte, se queria dizer o que sentia, apesar daquela despedida.

— Ei! – disse Tyler – Olhem isso.

Todo o grupo olhou para Edward e Bella abraçados.

— Ao que parece o gago lhe atrai – Eric riu.

— Cale-se! – reclamou Mike – Certamente não se deram conta de que estamos aqui.

— O que está tramando? – Tyler levantou uma sobrancelha.

Mike não queria que esse estúpido do Cullen levasse tão fácil uma garota tão bonita.

— Jogaremos tiro ao alvo – sorriu gostando da sua brilhante idéia.

— O algo? – Eric sorriu.

— Cullen – disse decidido.

Caminharam lentamente até onde estavam Edward e Bella.

— E-eu – Bella gaguejou.

— N-Não, s-sou e-eu q-que t-tenho q-que d-dizer a-al-go – Edward gaguejou.

— Eu gosto de você – Bella sussurrou em seus braços antes que Edward pudesse se afastar.

O garoto estava absolutamente surpreendido, ela não poderia amar alguém como ele, ela simplesmente era muito melhor do que ele podia ser e não podia dar-lhe uma vida normal de qualquer forma, mesmo que tratasse da sua gagueira pouco havia mudado, e Bella, bom ela era o sonho de todo garoto. Não seria uma piada tudo isso?

— Ei! Cullen! – gritaram.

Edward e Bella giraram para verem surpresos os outros três garotos da equipe de Basquete.

Sim, isso era uma piada – se disse Edward – Agora certamente viriam bater nele e logo Bella iria embora de braço dado com um deles.

Todo esse tempo fingindo uma amizade que não era assim, todo esse tempo acreditando nela.

Então pensou em Rosalie, Emmett estaria envolvido em tudo isso? Quem sabe era uma das provas que tinham que passar para entrar no grupo seleto de populares da escola.

Tomaram a Edward e Bella gritava desesperada.

— Solte-o, maldito idiota! – gritou.

— Fique ai linda, logo lhe darei o que buscar – Mike sorriu.

Bella sentia a raiva correndo em suas veias, ela estava prestes a declarar tudo a Edward e esses estúpidos tinham interrompido o seu momento especial.

Se levantou de seu lugar e não pensou duas vezes, empurrando Mike arquibancada abaixo.

Eric e Tyler tinham se apoderado de Edward e estavam lhe dando uma surra com as bolas de basquete. De longe Edward viu como Mike falava com Bella. Em câmera lenta vislumbrou a menina empurrando Mike escada abaixo.

Tyler nesse momento lhe golpeou no estomago.

Já estava bem – pensou Edward –. Era a gota d'água que sempre abusassem dele e que não fizesse nada, muito menos quando quem sabe agora tomariam represarias com Bella. Sem pensar duas vezes aplicou as chaves que tinha aprendido no Judô e esqueceu de todas as leis que o impediam de utilizar com gente que não tinha treinamento.

Já bastava de abusos e sofrimento, isso era para defender Bella.

Rapidamente bloqueou os golpes de Tyler e Eric se viu surpreso e tentou fugir, Edward não demorou em ir atrás dele enquanto o outro estava no chão.

Mike estava jogado no chão, havia caído muito mal e seu corpo todo doía.

Bella se preocupou de certa maneira, lhe havia lançado de uma altura considerável, quem sabe devia ir vê-lo, mas se arrependeu no mesmo momento.

Olhou para onde estava Edward e se surpreendeu ao ver como se defendia dos dois idiotas que haviam interrompido aquele momento.

— O que esta acontecendo aqui? – gritou a inspetora de turno.

— Maldição! – sussurrou Edward.

Bella correu até onde estava a autoridade do colégio. Não podiam castigar Edward por algo no que era uma vitima.

— Sra. Lynch, entendo que você tenha se surpreendido – Bella tentou explicar – Mas esses garotos que você vê aqui, tentaram faltar-me com respeito enquanto estudava nas arquibancadas, graças a Deus Edward chegou para me defender, mas sem mais começaram a bater nele e esse tentou se defender como pode – Bella mentiu.

— Foi isso Sr. Cullen? – a inspetora arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Não duvidava da Srta. Swan, havia ouvido maravilhas daquela garota, mas na situação em que havia encontrado Edward eram mais complexas do que explicava.

— As-sim é, des-desculpe por t-ter a-arm-mado tal alvo-voro-ço – Edward se desculpou enquanto esfregava a mandíbula.

— De nenhuma maneira! – Mike gritou ferido.

— Sr. Newton? – disse a Sra. Lynch.

Bella olhou seriamente para Mike, esse se deu conta que se não lhe seguisse o jogo seria pior, então se lembrou do irmão desse. Emmett sem duvida era muito para ele e seus amigos.

— Nada – se arrependeu.

— Srta. Swan – sobressaltou com a inspetora– Leve o senhor Cullen para a enfermaria enquanto me encarrego do castigo desses jovens.

— Assim será – Bella sorriu.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio até a enfermaria. Ela não sabia o que dizer, enquanto que ele estava dolorido até as costelas por ter suportado alguns dos golpes daqueles idiotas.

Entao Bella parou e Edward notou.

— Perdoe-me, isso foi minha culpa – sussurrou.

Edward havia se dado conta que seu julgamento sobre Bella era errado, ela jamais havia feito algo assim, ela o defendeu e mentiu por ele.

— N-Não t-tenho p-por q-que t-te p-perdo-ar – sorriu.

Ela o olhou, seus olhos brilhavam ternamente.

Se aproximou dele e o abraçou.

— Obrigada por tudo – sorriu grudada em seu corpo.

A surpresa tomou conta de Edward, apesar de estar dolorido, gostou de sentiu aquele abraço.

Bella acariciou aquela ferida que tinha em sua boca, enquanto que Edward se queixou ao sentir sua mão suave sobre aquele machucado.

A garota nervosa e indecisa, se levantou na ponta dos pés e poucos lentamente seus lábios sobre os do garoto surpreendido.

Edward enrijeceu, enquanto que Bella o guiava naquele terno e nervoso beijo.

* * *

**BEIJOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**todos surtando.**

**Bem hoje to começando a maratona. Ou seja, 7 dias com 7 capítulos seguidos. **

**Perdoe pela enorme demora, mas vou compensar com essa maratona.**

**Obrigada pela paciência e comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	7. Sem Escapatórias

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Sem Escapatórias **

Edward surpreso diante a aproximação e sentindo o toque de seus lábios quentes, ficou estático enquanto Bella se afastava lentamente dele.

A menina se sentia muito confusa, mas ainda se afastou lentamente e estudou o rosto de Edward, o viu tímido e confuso, então percebeu que tinha sido demais para ele.

Ela baixou o olhar, um pouco tímida e triste e esperava que Edward fosse dizer algo, mas não obteve resposta.

O rapaz, ainda dolorido pela surra, evitou suspiro já que seu peito doía e ao ver que ambos estavam sendo parados ali sem fazer nada, decidiu caminhar.

Não sabia o que pensar nem o que fazer, era a primeira vez que tinha beijado alguém e na verdade tinham lhe beijado.

Isabella realmente pensaria em beijar-lhe?

E se foi um erro? Certamente ela não queria nada de mais com ele e se confundiu, quem sabe sentiu pena.

Isabella ao ver que Edward não reagia, lhe segurou suavemente pelo braço.

— Edward, olha pra mim! – lhe ordenou quando se deu conta que o garoto abaixava o rosto.

O calor por suas bochechas era evidente, Edward não podia ocultar sua vergonha, não havia sido ele quem cometeu o ato, mas ainda assim sentia uma terrível vergonha e surpresa, algo que se apoderava completamente dele.

Isabella tomou-lhe o queixo e delicadamente levantou seu rosto.

— Perdoe-me sei que foi um impulso, só me perdoe se é que te fiz sentir incomodado, mas não pude evitar – reconheceu em um tom de voz doce, quem sabe o tom mais doce que Edward tinha ouvido.

Ela realmente queria lhe beijar? Aparentemente para Edward aquilo era impossível, uma garota como Isabella Swan jamais beijaria alguém como ele, mas se isso havia acontecido havia só duas opções. Primeira: estava totalmente louco e simplesmente estava alucinando; ou segundo: Isabella tinha pena dele.

Enquanto que para ela tudo isso era inexplicável, Edward não havia reagido, não lhe havia dito nem havia feito nada... O que ele pensaria dela?

— Sr. CUllen – chamou uma das inspetoras de corredor – Está tudo bem com você?

— S-Si, I-Isa-sabella e e-eu v-vamos a-a e-enfermaria – apontou ainda mais nervoso do que de costume.

— Edward teve um problema com uns alunos e a Sra. Lynch já resolveu – apontou Bella tentando aliviar a carga para Edward.

— Já vejo, então se apresse para cuidar das suas férias Sr. Cullen – dizendo isso se foi.

Edward caminhou muito mais rápido do que o habitual, evitava que Isabella lhe falasse daquele assunto, não queria se iludir, para pessoas como ele, não existia a possibilidade de que uma mulher como Isabella o olhasse, francamente isso não existia para ele e as ilusões mais cedo ou mais tarde lhe levariam a piada e a dor.

— Edward – Isabella lhe chamou antes de entrar na enfermaria.

Esse lhe olhou sem dizer nada, mas não foi capaz de manter o contato visual e se limitou a manter seu rosto em direção a ela.

Isabella se aproximou nervosa, não esperava aquela reação dele, esperava por último que a afastasse, mas ele não havia feito nada e isso a deixava muito confusa.

Lhe segurou pelo braço e lhe olhou fixamente.

— Edward, acho que você e eu devemos falar do que aconteceu no corredor, sinceramente espero que...

— Sr. Cullen estávamos te esperando, por que demorou tanto? – disse a enfermeira na porta da sala – Que seja, venha aqui devemos desinfectar esse lábio cortado.

A enfermeira levou Edward para a maca e por dentro lhe agradeceu por ter tirá-lo dali, ele não sabia o que fazer se Isabella se arrependesse ou quem sabe não o faria, mas ele não sabia o que devia fazer nesse caso, estava tão nervoso que nem se deu conta que seu lábio ardia.

Bella esperou fora da enfermaria, sentou-se e tentou relaxar, ainda que era praticamente impossível, sabia que se ela não tomasse as rédeas do assunto, Edward não seria capaz de fazê-lo e estava muito nervosa, pela primeira vez sentia como se alguém valia a pena a pena e não queria estragar tudo com a sua impulsividade.

Edward só teve ferimentos no estômago e lábio cortado, com duas contusões, mas ainda não era algo para que devesse ser levado ao hospital.

— Que aula você tem? – perguntou a enfermeira.

— L-Labo-boratório de B-Bio-lo-logia – explicou enquanto colocava a camisa.

— Vou dar um passe para que sua amiga e você possam faltar e essa aula – sorriu.

— N-Não p-pre-cisa, na ve-verdade e-estou b-bem e n-não d-desejo pe-perder a a-aula – gaguejou.

A enfermeira compreendeu e lhe pediu que cuidasse do machucado no lábio.

Antes de sair de Edward implorou para que Isabella já tivesse ido, mas não... ela ainda estava esperando.

Levantou-se nervosa e disposta a enfrentar tudo, ela estava determinada a conseguir algo como Edward como fosse e um grupo de idiotas como Mike e seus seguidores ou uma inspetora e/ou enfermeira não conseguiram atrasar a sua declaração.

Não quis naquele momento para continuar a pressionar Edward, ela notou o seu desconforto e não era sua intenção conseguir que ele se sentisse assim tão mal, por isso decidiu conversar depois.

Entraram no laboratório de biologia com certo atraso, mas ali estava desocupado o lugar de sempre, pelo o qual ambos sentaram em silêncio e escutaram a aula do Sr. Banner.

Edward sentia vontade de sair dali e não ver Isabella, pelo menos lhe havia ficado claro que ela desejava continuar ser sua amiga, mas... que tipo de piada era aquele beijo?

Quem sabe havia descoberto que ele sentia algo por ela e simplesmente havia brincado com ele...

Isabella viu como Edward apoiava sua cabeça em sua mão e sua testa franzida demonstrava certa preocupação, ela já não resistia mais, a aula era absolutamente chata e seus sentimentos por Edward estava a ponto de pular para fora se ela não fizesse algo.

Pegou uma folha de seu caderno e escreveu rapidamente.

.

.

_Edward preciso falar com você, mas sei que para ambos é incomodo falar, assim que acho que o que devo dizer será escrito aqui e agora... vai ler?_

.

.

Estendeu a nota para onde estava Edward e voltou a fingir que prestava atenção na aula.

Esse leio a nota surpreendido, mas agradeceu que fosse por escrito, assim tudo era mais cômodo para ele e se salvava o olhar de Edward fixa no seu.

.

.

_Claro só perdoe0me por não ter prestado mais atenção, não me sentia cômodo._

.

.

Deixou a nota o mais próximo possível e Isabella pegou.

Escreveu rapidamente tudo o que devia dizer, sem interrupções.

.

.

_Edward eu... eu no ginásio queria dizer algo muito importante, e não pude porque fui interrompida... acho que aquele beijo no corredor era o que queria expressar em palavras... eu você de você e muito, desde que cheguei aqui não me interessei por ninguém mais do que por você e não sei como reagirá depois disso, não quero te pressionar, muito menos quero que se afaste de mim, se você não sente nada por mim, vou entender e se me corresponde então me diga._

.

.

Entregou o bilhete para Edward, enquanto suas mãos estavam tremendo e um desconforto estranho tomou conta de seu ventre.

Sr. Banner tinha notado a um tempo que Edward e Bella não estavam prestando atenção à aula, bem como estavam escrevendo papéis.

Edward lentamente desdobrou a nota.

— Algum problema Sr. Cullen? – indagou exausto diante a falta de respeito para com os alunos.

Edward negou com a cabeça.

— Nada que dizer então? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

— E o que vai di-di-dizer? – Tyler o imitou.

— Saia imediatamente da minha sala insolente – mandou o Sr. Banner a quem irritava muito qualquer tipo de brincadeira contra Edward.

Isabella estava petrificada em seu lugar, se o professor pegasse o papel ela ficaria em evidencia, mais ainda se o lê-se para toda a turma.

— Guarde o papel se não quiser que o tire e leia – advertiu o Sr. Banner.

Edward guardou a folha no bolso de sua calça e prestou atenção na aula.

A morena agradeceu que o Sr. Banner não tirasse o papel de Edward e apesar de não saber o que responderia, esperaria ate o final da aula.

Os minutos pareciam eternos para ambos e a tensão se sentia no ambiente.

— O que estava acontecendo com o Edward? – perguntou Emmett a Rosalie.

— Certamente o mesmo que a Bella – Rose riu suavemente.

— O mesmo que Bella?

— Eles se gostam, tonto – sorriu.

Emmett não lhe surpreendia muito a declaração da sua namorada, mas não sabia que Edward sentisse o mesmo por Bella, para ele isso de que sua irmã se fixou em Edward era toda uma novidade, mas o garoto lhe agradava e não se opunha em nada.

Não demorou em finalizar a aula, para Edward e Bella havia durado uma eternidade, mas ainda assim estava mais que nervosos quando ouviram o sinal.

— Bella – Alice lhe chamou – Temos que ir a biblioteca antes de almoçar. Por que não deixamos os garotos e vamos deixar os livros?

Bella realmente não queria ir com Alice, mas pensou bem, isso daria tempo para Edward ler a nota e saber o que opinava sobre aquilo, pelo o qual aceitou.

— Logo te vejo, não esqueça da nota – sussurrou pra Edward antes de se retirar.

— Bem, vamos entrar na fila? – Emmett fingiu entusiasmo.

— S-Sim – disse Edward.

Emmett, Ben e Edward foram para os armários enquanto que Bella, Alice, Rosalie e Ângela iam devolver alguns livros que haviam pedido.

— Como vai tudo com Ângela? – Perguntou Emmett enquanto deixava uns livros no seu armário.

— Ainda não lhe disse nada, mas no próximo fim de semana vamos ao cinema – Ben sorriu nervoso.

— Nós também iremos ao cinema, que tal se vamos os oito? – Emmett sorriu entusiarmado.

— Seria legal, preciso de uma ajuda com Ângela, acho que só não poderei – admitiu enquanto fechava seu armário.

— E você? – disse a Edward.

Esse soltou a nota dentro da sua bolsa.

— E-Eu? – não entendeu.

— Quando vou te chamar de cunhado? – Emmett sorriu dando um golpecinho suave em Edward.

— J-Já o so-somos – sorriu Edward desviando a conversa.

— Sim, mas não me referia a isso – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Vamos! Diga...

— E-Entre B-Bella e e-eu não t-tem na-nada – admitiu envergonhado.

— Sim, claro – Emmett riu.

Edward o único que queria era poder ler aquela nota, mas com Emmett ali complicariam as coisas.

— V-Vou n-no ba-banheiro o-os vê-vejo no r-refei-tório – Edward sorriu nervoso.

Nós lhes deu tempo para perguntar, assim que saiu rapidamente para o banheiro.

Trancou-se em uma das cabines e pegou o papel.

.

.

_Edward eu... eu no ginásio queria dizer algo muito importante, e não pude porque fui interrompida... acho que aquele beijo no corredor era o que queria expressar em palavras... eu você de você e muito, desde que cheguei aqui não me interessei por ninguém mais do que por você e não sei como reagirá depois disso, não quero te pressionar, muito menos quero que se afaste de mim, se você não sente nada por mim, vou entender e se me corresponde então me diga._

.

.

Seu coração batia forte... Ela realmente... gostava dele?

Ele congelou e voltei para reler o papel...

Isso não podia ser! Estas coisas não aconteciam com pessoas como ele, uma mulher como Isabella Swan era digna de ser uma líder de torcida e namorada de um idiota jogador de futebol.

Colocou o papel no bolso e rapidamente foi para o refeitório.

Não sabia o que fazer, ele não era capas de dizer o que sentia, o único que conseguira declarando-se será gaguejar mais do que de costume, mas algo devia fazer depois de tudo ela já havia dado um passo importante... E ainda que não o podia acreditar, decidiu arriscar-se. O único que realmente esperava é que não fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto, ainda que quem sabe o fosse, depois de tudo ela já havia sido muito boa com ele como para ser certo.

— Edward! – Emmett levantou a mão.

A fila já era bastante grande, para ver os garotos foi difícil, mas graças a Ememtt não demorou para identificá-los.

— Como sempre as meninas ainda não chegaram – Ben acrescentou.

— Estão vindo – sorriu Emmett ao ver que sua namorada se destacava entre todas as garotas, sua altura e beleza natural, seu sorriso e simpatia eram para ele inigualáveis.

— A biblioteca estava cheia! – gritou Alice.

— Nunca tinha visto tão ocupada – Rose sorriu.

— Seria a exposição? – Bella perguntou.

— Viram como todas se lançaram sobre meu Jazz? – Alice criticou.

— Jazz? – Ângela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Do que estão falando? – Emmett disse confuso.

— Jasper veio fazer uma exposição aqui e estão na biblioteca, nem seque Alie sabia e todas as garotas estavam pedindo horas para sua consulta e comprando livros – explicou Rose enquanto tomava a mão de Emmett.

— Nossa! – disse Ben surpreendido.

— Terei que ir logo depois do almoço, quem sabe consigo vê-lo e tiro dessa gentalha – disse Alice irritada.

— Ciumenta? Uff! – Ben sorriu.

Bella não deixou de olhar para Edward, enquanto que este esquivava seu olhar, precisava ter coragem.

Chegaram até as bandejas, todos tomaram uma e começaram a escolher seu alimento.

— Onde vamos nos sentar? – Bella disse.

— Ali naquele canto – Alice sorriu.

Para Edward era um martírio atravessar com sua bandeja todo o refeitório, ainda mais quando estavam Mike e seu grupo esperando-lhe para fazer-lhe alguma brincadeira e deixar cair no chão todas as suas coisas.

Graças a Deus! Dessa vez não fizeram nada.

Emmett os esteve observando e quando passaram por ali não deixou de lhes olhar, sabia que estavam planejando algo e estava disposto a defender Edward.

No almoço falaram da saída ao cinema, todos haviam ficado de ir e desfrutar de uma sexta agradável, depois de tudo essa semana havia muito que estudar e nada melhor que um relaxado fim de semana.

Edward estava ansioso e mais uma vez os olhares com Bella se encontraram produzindo rubor em ambos.

— Vou ver Jasper, quem vai comigo? – disse Alice.

Todos a ficaram olhando surpresos.

— O que? Não pretendiam que vá sozinha ali e todos suspeitem? Alem do mais quero ver quais são os livros que está oferecendo – sorriu – Quem vai comigo?

— Eu tenho que ir renovar o empréstimo de um livro e o havia esquecido, assim que te acompanho – disse Emmett.

— Se Emmett vai, eu também vou – Rose sorriu.

— Nossa, obrigada por lembrar que é minha amiga. – sorriu.

— Mas eu sou – lhe abraçou.

— Vamos todos? – disse Emmett.

— T-Tenho q-que ir ju-justificar m-minha a-ausencia em u-um d-dos hor-horários – disse Edward.

Na verdade simplesmente queria ter um momento sozinho com Bella antes das aulas.

— Eu também devo ir, também perdi esse horário – Bella explicou.

Todo mundo suspeitava do que estava acontecendo, mas não meteram o nariz no assunto, sabia que Edward era suficientemente tímido e qualquer comentário poderia estragar o momento.

— Ok, nos vemos na aula de lingua – Alice sorriu.

Todos os garotos saíram e Edward com Bella foi para o campo.

Sentaram debaixo de uma árvore.

— Leu a nota? – Bella disse interrompendo o longo silêncio.

Edward assentiu.

— E? – sorriu nervosa.

Suas mãos tremiam e o nó no estomago lhe impedia respirar.

Edward sentia como sua língua que se tratava e não lhe deixava falar, não quis fazê-lo... tomou um caderno de sua mochila, tirou um lápis e começou a escrever.

Isabella estava ansiosa por saber que diria de sua declaração e tentou ver o que escrevia, mas Edward tampou o caderno.

Uma vez que terminou o estendeu para que lê-se.

.

.

_Bella._

_Você me pegou de surpresa... não sabia o que fazer quando me disse que queria falar comigo, eu pensei que me pediria para não ser mais seu amigo ou algo assim, jamais acreditei que no corredor você me beijou... não sei o que dizer, simplesmente gosto muito de você e que não sei agir quando passam essas coisas é a primeira vez que me ocorre algo assim e me sinto meio ridículo. Confesso que tenho medo que isso não seja real ou que termine mal, mas é uma pessoa tão linda e sincera que não posso negar a oportunidade de estar contigo. Quer ser minha namorada?_

.

.

Bella tremei ao ler a última frase, ela... ela não esperava que ele se sentisse assim e em parte doeu que ele se sentisse tão rejeitada e pouca coisa, era um homem maravilhoso de bom coração e sentimento. Por que as pessoas lhe tratavam assim? Um simples defeito não valia tanto castigo, para ela não lhe importava que o mundo lhe criticasse por estar com Edward, ela seria feliz de poder compartilhar seus sentimentos com ele.

Se sentou mais próxima de Edward e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Esse tremendo colocou sua mão no ombro dela.

— Sim – sussurrou – Sim quero ser sua namorada.

Enquanto que a ambos o rubor se apoderou se suas bochechas deixando-lhes em evidencia.

* * *

**Ai me da raiva do Edward se sentir tão menosprezado, apesar de que as situações nunca ajudaram para ele se sentir bem com relação a outra pessoa. Mas e o final hein, que lindo... NAMORADOS *_* **

**Obrigada pelos comentários e até amanhã x3**

**xx**

**Bjs**


	8. Assumindo o namoro

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo ****8 – Assumindo o namoro**

Edward sentiu como seu coração batia com força, sentia-se nervoso e confuso ao mesmo tempo, estava ali ao lado de Bella sem saber o que fazer, não sabia se aproximar-se mais a ela ou esperar que, a que agora era sua namorada, tomasse a iniciativa, quem sabe não queria que os vissem juntos na escola.

Isabella tornou-se ligada a ele, em busca de aceitação e proteção, ela ficou feliz ao saber que um cara como Edward tão doce e terno se propusesse a aquilo, sabia que o que viria para eles seria difícil, mas ainda assim esperava saber levá-lo junto a ele.

O garoto nervoso abraçou Bella gentilmente e este se sentiu feliz de poder desfrutar do toque e o calor que ela lhe entregava.

.

"_Como um raio de luz, entrando na escuridão_

_Em minha vida você entrou e tudo começou a mudar_

_Me aconchegou em seu calor e entendi que teria frio sem você..."_

(Devorando el corazón – Warcry)

.

Aquelas frases deram voltas na mente de Edward, era exatamente como se sentia com Bella, ela era a luz que buscava entre na escuridão, alguém doce que lhe entregasse seu carinho sem mais... adaptou aquelas frases a sua melodia, essa que havia composto pensando em Bella.

- Está pensando em algo? – Bella sussurrou em seu peito.

Edward ficou em silêncio, não queria mentir, nem tão pouco contar-lhe o que estava pensando, talvez poderia ser uma agradável surpresa se conseguisse cantar aquela canção.

- Edward – Bella levantou o rosto – Você me encanta tão como é, jamais me envergonharia de você, assim que prefiro que quando aconteça algo me diga com palavras – lhe sorriu docemente.

Para Bella não havia melhor presente do que ouvir a voz de Edward, ainda que sabia que pare ele lhe custava muito falar, ela pensava que enquanto mais praticasse menos lhe custaria.

- S-Sabe q-que n-não go-gosto d-de fal-lar – lhe lembrou ternamente enquanto acariciava a ponta de seus cabelos castanhos.

- Sim, mas eu gosto de ouvir sua voz, acho que poderia tentar comigo – sorriu – Poderíamos fazer assim, olhe: quando tiver mais pessoas você escreve, e quando estivermos sozinhos você fala, que tal?

Levantou-se lentamente de seu peito e olhou para ele com cara de suplica, talvez conseguia algo implorando para Edward.

Este a olhou incrédulo. Falar com ela? Mas se era o que lhe custava. Exalou algo confuso e olhou para ela, ela estava ansiosa esperando sua resposta, enquanto que ele realmente não queria fazê-lo.

- Vai me dar isso de presente? – Bella lhe rogou novamente.

- Lh-he d-dar o-o q-que? – se fez de desentendido.

Ela lhe deu um suave empurrãozinho e sorriu. Edward ficou deslumbrado com aquele doce sorriso que irradiava seu lindo rosto.

- Vamos! Não seja assim – riu.

- E-Esta b-bem, m-mas q-quando e-eu m-me c-complic-car c-com a-algo v-vou e-escrever – lhe esclareceu enquanto voltava a acariciar sua bochecha.

Ela o admirou feliz de ver que as coisas haviam saído bem, ela gostava dele, realmente gostava e não desejava desapontá-lo, de nenhuma maneira.

Isabella Swan jamais se importou com o que o resto pensasse sobre ela por que isso importaria agora que conheceu um cara muito legal? Para ela Edward era realmente o que precisava, um homem terno, um cavalheiro e parecia ter saído de uma outra época, não estava contaminado com esses impulsos de superioridade e arrogância que tinham o resto, simplesmente Edward era ele sem querer parecer mais.

Ela se aproximou suavemente dele, olhando seus deliciosos lábios, ainda que aquela ferida estava exposta pousou suavemente seus lábios sobre os dele, quase sem fazer pressão, mas que um beijo era um suave toque de seus lábios. Edward se sentiu incomodo, gostava de sentir a respiração de Bella assim próxima, sentir a doçura que exalava, sentir seu aroma natural, mas era incomodo ver-se em uma situação assim em lugar tão publico.

Bella notou o incomodo de Edward e lentamente se afastou.

- Vamos? – sorriu.

Edward assentiu e se levantou rapidamente oferecendo-lhe a mão para ajudar-lhe a Bella a ficar de pé.

Ela agradeceu o gesto com um pequeno beijo na bochecha, automaticamente os tons de rosa assumindo o rosto de Edward. Bella soltou uma risadinha.

Edward colocou as mãos nos bolsos ao ver como tremia, se sentia muito nervoso, mais ainda que entrariam na sala de aula e não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer com o resto de seus amigos.

Bella notou como ele escondeu suas mãos, mas aquilo não lhe importou, devia entender que Edward era distinto, um garoto ao que não lhe acontece esse coisas e ela devia se acostumar pouco a pouco. Enlaçou suavemente seu braço no de Edward.

- Será melhor que se acostume – lhe sussurrou.

Edward sorriu ao compreender que isso era mais fácil para ela do que para ele. A Bella não importava o que eles dissessem e essa era sua maneira de demonstrar, com a cabeça erguida e de braço dado. Edward agradeceu, mas ainda era difícil para ele como duas pessoas tão diferentes poderiam sentir-se unidas pelo mesmo sentimento.

Ele caminhou silenciosamente ao lado de Bella enquanto pensava naquilo.

Os estudantes que estavam nos corredores não podiam acreditar, Isabella Swan, a nova garota e linda estava saindo com Edward Cullen e não tinha medo de dizer isso.

Não demoraram para espalhar os rumores, enquanto Bella e Edward caminhavam pelo corredor.

- Será verdade? – disse uma garota.

- E qual é a diferença, entre os estranhos se entendem – lhes respondeu Lauren enquanto passava.

- Ela parece feliz – acrescentou outra garota.

- Com Cullen? Quem sabe quanto vai durar – riu outra.

- Eu não me importo – afirmou uma menina que estava fechando seu armário.

- Para você nada importa, mas se fosse Ben a quem ela estivesse tocando, não gostaria – Lauren arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Para tudo isso, Ben veio ao baile com uma amiga desses dois – acrescentou uma garota maliciosamente.

Bella estava se dando conta de como todos cochichavam em suas costas e realmente era irritante, mas para ela era um detalhe, enquanto que para Edward era muito mais que isso, agora quem sabe o fato de ser o namorado de Isabella lhe trouxesse mais problemas com o grupo de Mike, na verdade não lhe preocupava que lhe incomodassem por aquilo ou quem sabe que tentassem bater nele de novo, mas não permitiria que Bella lhe fizessem dano, ou quem sabe que lhe irritassem por sua culpa. A morena notou a tensão que tinha Edward e não necessitava falar com ele o que Edward lhe explicasse para saber como se sentia.

Irritava com o resto e sem pensar duas vezes se virou para o grupo de alunos que estava no corredor.

- Algum problema com vocês? – gritou irritada – Realmente lhes importamos tanto para que antes cochichando a nossa custa? Espero que tenham uma vida e se preocupem com ela e não com a nossa e para que se calem de uma vez, Edward e eu somos namorados, mais alguma coisa? – arqueou uma sobrancelha desafiando o grupo de garotas e garotos que estavam ali.

Lauren se sentiu ofendida, ninguém falava com ela assim, quem diabos acreditava essa recém chegada?

Bella se virou e pegou o braço de Edward, sorria vitoriosamente. Seu namorado ainda não tinha saído da surpresa, Bella com toda a insolência que ele não possuía que foi capaz de silenciar um corredor cheio, enquanto ele parecia mais que um pinto molhado.

- Quem diabos acha que é Isabella Swan? Para você informação não é o centro do mundo a ninguém lhe importava com quem te foder a vida ou a quem entra na sua cama – disse Lauren.

Ninguém vinha marcar território assim, muito menos na frente dela, nessa escola havia uma só diva capaz de calar todo um corredor, e essa era Lauren Mallory.

Edward segurou Bella para evitar que continuasse aquela absurda discussão, mas Isabella não podia deixar isso assim, ela não deixaria que ninguém falasse as suas costas, muito menos quando era uma pessoa tão arrogante e orgulhosa como Lauren.

Os alunos que estavam próximos se reuniram para ver o que estava acontecendo no corredor.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse Rose tentando ver entre o grupo de alunos que tinha se reunido.

- Certamente outra disputa por quem é a namorada de quem – disse Alice sem dar importância.

Entao Emmett viu a sua irmã ali, dizendo um par de barbaridades a garota que tinha em frente e que não era nada mais nada menos do que Lauren.

- Acho que não é o que disse Alice, ao menos que Lauren Mallory esteja apaixonada por Edward – acrescentou enquanto abria espaço na multidão.

Lauren sentia como a ira lhe percorria, era uma necessidade de bater no rosto de Bella e lhe arrancar os olhos.

- Olha Lauren, não sei que sentido tem dar mais importância do que tem, aqui na escola pode ser que alguns te admirem e mais do que isso, tenham medo de você, mas existe um mundo fora daqui sabe? Há algo chamado planeta terra queria e ali você não é nada – lhe destacou Bella muito mais tranqüila do que Lauren estava.

Algumas alunas aplaudiram o que Bella por tinha dito a Lauren, enquanto que outras por medo ficaram em silêncio. Tão irritada estava a garota que ao ver que algumas apoiavam Bella se lançou até sua adversária para quem sabe lhe puxar o cabelo.

Rosalie se interpôs entre Bella e Lauren, empurrou a última lançando-a sobre o resto dos alunos que olhavam.

- Não sabe se defender com palavras tem que andar dando golpes como os _machinhos_? – lhe criticou Rose – Oh! Certo, sua inteligência não permite que entenda o que Bella te disse, lamento por você – disse Rose enquanto tirava Bella e Edward dali.

Edward desejava ter podido defender Bella, sabia que não devia se intrometer entre brilha de mulheres, mas se não tivesse o fato da gagueira, nada disso estaria acontecendo seria um cara normal com uma namorada como Bella e não teria parecido estranho para alguém, mas não... tinha que ser diferente .. e apesar de tudo aquilo Isabella o queria tanto quanto ele a ela.

.

"_Começamos a sonhar com um mundo entre os dois._

_Uma estranha comunhão entre a lua e o sol._

_Diferentes e enlaçados por uma paixão_

_S__em fim..."_

_._

- Edward? – Rose lhe chamou.

O garoto saiu os seus pensamentos, Bella era mais do que ele merecida, e ainda assim ela estava com ele, apesar de tudo... aquelas frases vieram a sua cabeça como o flash's estava tomando conta de seus pensamentos e ignorando tudo ao seu redor.

- S-Sim – disse saindo de seus pensamentos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou sua irmã gêmea.

Edward olhou ao redor, mas os demais não estavam, simplesmente estava sua gêmea e ele.

- O-Onde está Bella? – disse preocupado, ignorando a pergunta da sua irmã.

- Está com os outros na sala, mas me responda, o que aconteceu para que Lauren quisesse bater na Bella?

Edward explicou vagarosamente o que Bella tinha dito a Lauren e o que essa respondeu.

- Entao já que não me disse claramente, devo assumir que Bella e você são namorados não é assim? – sorriu.

A loira estava quase certa de que isso era assim e se sentia feliz ao saber que seu irmão tinha uma mulher maravilhosa ao lado dele, sem dúvida a chegada dos Swan em Forks foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido para ambos.

Edward assentiu em silencio, sua irmã gêmea rapidamente se pendurou em seu pescoço.

- Até que enfim! Edward não sabe o quão feliz estou – lhe sorriu sua irmã.

- O-Obrigado, t-também e-estou – Edward sorriu – A-ainda que me s-senti m-mal por n-não ter p-podido d-defendê-la – reconheceu energonhado.

- Ela é uma mulher forte, Bella sabe defender-se – ele sorriu de sua irmã, enquanto abria porta da sala – Como dica: umas mulheres fortes que não há coisa que mais lhes aborrecem é que as achei frágeis – lhe sussurrou enquanto piscava para ele.

Edward então percebeu ao que Rosalie se referia, ela era uma dessas mulheres e é por isso que Bella foi capaz de afrontar o grupo de alunas no corredor, ela sem duvida levaria melhor o namorado do que ele levava nesse momento.

Naquela noite, Edward tinha sessão com Jasper, por isso disse a Bella que logo depois da sessão passaria na casa dela para dar um passeio.

Edward estava nervoso não tanto como da primeira vez, mas ainda assim termia que o médico seguisse com a idéia de trazer os cinco amigos para a consulta, agora os tinha, mas isso não deixava de ser complexo para ele.

- Olá Edward – sorriu Jasper.

- O-Olá Doutor – lhe respondeu enquanto se sentava na frente dele.

- Edward eu... – realizou uma breve pausa para organizar as idéias – Só quero saber se ainda prefere que seja seu psicólogo.

Jasper agora era o namorado de Alice sentia que de certa maneira havia invadido a vida privada de Edward e quem sabe ele já não teria a confiança para lhe contar seus problemas.

- C-Claro, q-que v-você s-seja o-o n-namorado d-de A-Alice n-não m-muda n-nada – sorriu nervoso.

- Bem, obrigada pelo voto de confiança, então eu acho que agora que vi em seu círculo interno não preciso que traga seus amigos – Jasper sorriu para lhe dar confiança -. Ainda assim quero saber mais sobre você.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

- Te incomoda de falar? – perguntou ainda sabendo que era uma questão óbvia, no caso de Edward.

Este assentiu.

- Se sentiria mais confortável se somente me responder com um sim ou um não verdade?

- S-Sim – respondeu Edward incomodo, ainda que realmente não entendia a que ponto Jasper queria chegar.

- Bem, olhe preciso saber o por que da sua gagueira, é algo que nenhum médico pode saber a ciência certa e sabendo a raiz o po rque do seu problema, poderemos solucionar – Jasper sorriu enquanto escrevia alguma das reações de Edward em seu caderno.

- A-Acho q-que i-isso e-está b-bem – Edward sorriu.

Não sabia por que, mas de certa forma o fato de Jasper ser namorado de Alice ajudava a confiar nele, o sentia ainda mais próximo e isso para Edward era bom.

- Seu pai disse-me que quando você está entre sua família quase não gagueja, o que é estranho, pois seu problema é algo que não se controla – disse Jasper – Por que você acha que não gaguejar entre eles?

Edward pensou um pouco em sua resposta, bem tinha dito Jasper ele não deveria poder ser capaz de controlar a sua gagueira e realmente não controlava, mas a sensação de proximidade entre sua família era tanta que não lhe custava expressar-se.

- Q-Quem s-sabe s-se d-deva a c-con-confiança – disse Edward.

- Você é muito desconfiado? – Jasper perguntou, espantado.

Era bem consciente de que um gago carecia de confiança em si mesmo, mas Edward era um caso diferente, uma vez que ele tocava piano muito bem e tinha feito isso em público várias vezes, inclusive dentro do círculo familiar cantava e dançava aos dez anos, mas depois disso tudo se foi perdendo e não sabia por que, de certa maneira Edward foi se apagando e perdeu sua força para lutar contra a gagueira.

Edward assentiu diante a pergunta de Jasper.

- Por que acha que desconfia das pessoas? – Jasper lhe questionou mais uma vez.

Edward não sabia exatamente o por que desconfiava das pessoas, mais somente tinha vagas imagens que chegavam a sua cabeça cada vez que pensava no por que de sua desconfiança.

- R-Realmente m-me p-pergunto: P-Por q-que c-confiar? – apontou.

Para Jasper se abria um novo espaço na mente de Edward, o negativismo. O garoto não pensava de forma positiva, mas havia _algo_ que Edward se reservava e não queria abrir isso por nada, quem sabe esse _algo_ tivesse a ver com seu problema.

- Já confiou em _alguém _alguma vez e esse _alguém_ te decepcionou? – Jasper perguntou tanto acertar o alvo.

Edward ficou em silêncio tentando montar o quebra-cabeça que ela tinha em sua mente, haviam imagens que bombardeavam sua mente, imagens de quando era menino, quem sabe não teria mais do que quatro anos e lembrava da sua avó.

- S-Sim – sussurrou.

- Quem?

- I-Isso n-não é-é i-importante c-compreendi q-que h-há p-promessas q-que n-não s-se p-podem c-cumprir – apontou Edward um pouco confuso.

- Deixa-me dizer que para mim nada é relevante nesse assunto – lhe disse Jasper – Por favor, me responda, quem?

- M-Minha a-avó... sussurrou, tentou continuar explicando, mas não foi capaz.

- Viva com você? – Jasper perguntou.

Edward assentiu em silêncio. Sua avó havia vivido com eles desde que se lembrava, e cuidava de Rose e dele quando era apenas crianças, sempre acreditou que sua avó era sua mãe até que cresceu ele percebeu que não era assim.

Esme havia sido hospitalizada logo depois da gravidez que teve e não tinha sido capaz de se recuperar plenamente, de forma que Carlisle quase não estava em casa, já que trabalhava a tempo parcial e no resto do tempo estava cuidando de Esme.

Sua avó era tudo para ele, lembrava que nas noites de tormenta vinha para seu quarto para cobri-los e lhes contava historias até que dormiam.

- S-Sim, v-vivia c-com a-a g-gente – disse com um nó na garganta ao lembra de sua _Nona_. Assim a chamava com carinho.

- Agora. Onde ela esta? – Jasper insistiu.

O rosto do garoto ficou pálido quando Jasper formulou essa pergunta, então compreendeu que estava chegando ao assunto chave disso tudo.

Edward sentia aquele nó na garganta que não lhe deixava falar e sua língua travava quando fazia a tentativa. As lágrimas não demorou para brotar de seus olhos e limpou rapidamente com as mangas de seu paletó.

Ao ver o complicado estado de Edward, Jasper lhe estendeu um copo de água.

- Não me responde agora, sei o difícil que deve ser para você falar com um desconhecido – Jasper compreendeu – Até aqui chega a sessão, não quero pressionar-te teremos mais momentos para que possamos chegar no real problema de tudo isso, por agora tem uma tarefa para a próxima sessão, deverá fazer uma carta onde fale da sua avó, sem omitir nada – Jasper sorriu.

Edward se sentiu sinceramente agradecido, Jasper não era como o resto dos psicólogos que o havia atendido, quem sabe se tivesse sido outro teria insistido até conseguir a informação que precisava, sem se importar em que estado se encontrava.

- O-Obrigado Doutor – Edward sorriu bebendo um pouco mais de água.

- Não se preocupe, não tem por que se apressar – Jasper lhe respondeu.

Edward saiu da consulta de Jasper ainda incomodo com o nó na garganta que se apoderava dele, sentia que não seria capaz de falar com Bella, se debateu entre lhe ligar ou não, quem sabe poderia evitá-la por hoje, mas se deu conta de que não podia faltar daquela maneira.

Bella de certa forma era um consolo para ele, era a primeira pessoa fora da sua família a que lhe abria o coração e não queria falhar, não queria fazer promessas que logo não cumpriria. Edward estava decidido a comportar-se adequadamente com a que agora era sua namorada e não podia falhar nem muito menos falhar com ela, pois esse era um grande temor: voltar a falhar.

* * *

**Wow... lindinho eles x3 e a Lauren hein, que guria chata. O que será que aconteceu com a avó dele?**

**Desculpe por não ter postado ontem, meu dia foi MUITO corrido, mas aqui estou.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	9. Proteção

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Proteção **

Essa tarde Edward e Bella compartilharam um agradável passeio, ambos desfrutaram juntos de uma caminhada por um pequeno parque perto da casa de Isabella e dessa coisa Edward pode esquecer aquela sessão com Jasper.

Essa noite Isabella se debateu entre convidar Edward para jantar em sua casa, quem sabe lhe daria mais segurança a sua relação se lhe trouxesse e apresentasse formalmente a Renée.

Emmett bateu na porta do quarto de Bella, estava decidido a lhe pedir ajuda quanto ao que desejava fazer, essa tarde havia proposto a Rose um jantar em família e queria que Bella cooperasse trazendo Edward também, assim a atenção de sua mão não estaria somente neles, se não também em sua irmã e seu namorado.

— Entre – disse Bella enquanto sentava na cama.

— Estava dormindo? – Emmett perguntou ao vê-la.

— Não, só estava pensando – explicou.

— Quero te pedir um favor.

— Já estava achando estranho que estivesse a essa hora aqui e sem motivo, dificilmente me daria um beijo de boa noite – Bella riu.

— Tão amorosa como sempre, já estava estranhando que andava derramando mel com seu noivo – disse Emmett enquanto se sentava na borda da cama de sua irmã.

— Agora, me diga que você quer – Bella exigiu, que também queria lhe pedir um favor.

— Amanhã iremos ao cinema, não é? – Bella assentiu .– Depois disso, quero que convide o Edward, já que Rose estará aqui para jantar, quero apresentá-la para Renée e que saiba que estou namorando com ela – lhe explicou.

Bella compreendeu de imediato que ambos haviam estado pensando no mesmo e se sentiu agradecida ao saber que as coisas para eles seriam mais fáceis se o fizessem logo, ainda assim não pode evitar jogar com seu irmão.

— E quer que Edward e eu vamos de cobaia? É claro que nos mandaria apresentar a nossa relação e, logo que você fizer, ou estou errada? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha como um sorriso nos lábios.

Emmett riu do comentário de sua irmã, é claro que esse não era seu plano, mas não soava mal, conhecendo sua mãe, sabia que estaria satisfeita ao saber que sua namorada era Rosalie Cullen, pois Renée tinha uma grande estima pela família do Dr. Cullen.

— Você está errada, sei que Renée estará mais do que feliz com a apresentação, ambos sabemos que ela gosta dos Cullen – Emmett sorriu.

— Entao veremos o que Rose e Edward pensam disso, se aceitarem os convidamos logo no cinema – Bella explicou enquanto se virava para acomodar na sua cama.

— Tudo bem, boa noite – beijou a testa da sua irmã antes de sair do quarto.

Isabella ficou petrificada, fazia muitos anos que Emmett não fazia algo assim, ao que parece não era ela a única que andava derramando mel.

Rose estava se dando um delicioso banho, precisava relaxar antes de dormir assim que decidiu prolongar um pouco mais sua estadia em banho, sentiu um pequeno golpe na porta, mas o som da água lhe impedia especificar o que era. Edward havia batido duas vezes e não escutava a resposta de sua irmã, por isso decidiu entrar.

Para os gêmeos Cullen não havia vergonha, muito menos entre eles, sempre tinham dormido juntos até os doze em que Carlisle e Esme consideraram que era prudente que cada um tivesse o seu quarto.

— R-Rose, é E-Edward – disse fechando a porta.

— Eu não te escutei, desculpe – disse a loira enquanto voltava a espalhar shampoo por seu cabelo.

— A-Amanhã i-iremos a-ao c-cinema n-não é?

— Sim, Emmett ficou de ligar para dizer a hora que nos encontramos no shopping – sorri lembrando das palavras doces do seu namorado antes de desliga a chamada.

— S-Sabe q-quero d-dar a-algo a B-Bella, a-algo e-especia, m-mas n-não s-sei o que – Edward disse um pouco nervoso já que era a primeira vez que pedia implicitamente ajuda nesse tema.

— Eu te acompanho! – Rosalie respondeu enquanto tirava o excesso do shampoo que havia caído no seu olho.

— O-Obrigado – Edward sorriu satisfeito.

Edward foi para a cama cantarolando a melodia que seria da canção de Bella, havia decidido que criaria sua própria letra e iria dar a ela quando se sentisse prontos para dedica-la. O garoto dos cabelos de cobre não conseguia dormir, embora tentasse simplesmente parecia que o sono havia desaparecido.

Desceu para a cozinha com vontade de beber um leite quente e encontrou com sua mãe que estava nas mesmas condições.

— Insônia? – Esme sorriu ao ver seu pequeno esfregar um olho.

— S-Sim, q-quero d-dormir e n-não p-posso – disse Edward enquanto se sentava perto de sua mãe.

Esme começou a preparar um leite quente enquanto ouvia Edward.

— Problemas? Quem sabe anda ansioso – Esme sorriu.

Edward se ruborizou ao se dar conta de que sua mãe tinha notado sua mudança de humor e quem sabe suspeitava também do motivo.

— Parece que eu fui direto no ponto – Esme respondeu ao silencio de seu filho e lhe estendeu a xícara com leite.

— E-Estou... n-namo-morando com B-Bella – sussurrou nervoso enquanto passava seu dedo pela borda da xícara sem olhar para sua mãe. Esme sorriu ao receber a noticia, a garota parecia uma boa menina e não duvidava que isso faria bem a Edward, mas não pode deixar de sentir-se nervosa ao saber que seu pequeno podia ser ameaçado pelos outros estudantes da escola.

— M-Mãe? – Edward perguntou diante o silencio da sua mãe.

— Nada, é só que me parece estranho, foi rápido ou não sei... mas devo dizer que Bella me agrada muito – sorriu um pouco nervosa diante a idéia de que algum dos alunos fazerem mal a Edward.

— A-Amanhã saírem c-com ela e R-Rose me ajudara a e-escolher u-um p-presente – lhe comentou antes de ir dormir, ao que parece o leite tinha feito efeito.

— Boa noite – beijou a testa de Edward – tente descansar para que amanhã tenha uma boa aparência para sua namorada – sorriu.

Naquela manhã Emmett e Bella como nunca acordaram cedo, o robusto garoto preparou o café da manhã para todos e espero que sua mãe e sua irmã se sentassem a tomar café da manhã com ele.

— Isso sim é estranho – Renée sorriu ao ver o quão animado tinha acordado Emmett.

— Parece que trocaram meu irmão – Bella sorriu pensando que Rose havia sido a boa influencia.

— Acho que não voltarei a repetir isso, sempre pensam o pior de mim e eu que o faço com tanto ânimo – se fez de ofendido.

— Vamos... me diga. O que quer? – riu Renée preparando-se uma torrada.

— Como hoje não teremos aulas... bom, isso... Bella e eu iremos ao cinema – sussurrou nervoso – E quero logo fazer um churrasco em casa para apresentar minha namorada e meu cunhado – coçou a cabeça enquanto franzia a testa esperando uma resposta.

— Nossa! Agora entendo por que Charlie parecia desesperado para se livrar de vocês – riu – Assim que já sou sogra de...

Emmett olhar para Bella que não parecia muito agradecia diante a declaração de seu irmão, mas decidiu tomar a iniciativa e sair logo do incomodo momento.

— Edward Cullen – sorriu ao lembrar da imagem de seu namorado.

— Esta namorando Edward? – Renée disse surpresa – Esse garoto é adorável, mas sua irmã é muito super protetora com ele, não te disse nada?

Renée era professora de Artes plásticas na escola de Forks e conhecia muito bem a reputação honrosa de Rosalie Cullen, especialmente tudo quando se tratava de seu irmão a quem protegia diante qualquer circunstancias.

— Não tem problema com isso – Bella sorriu – Pergunte a Edward por que Rosalie em um amor comigo – disse enquanto bebia seu chá.

Renée olhou para seu filho que engasgou enquanto bebia café.

— Rose é minha namorada – disse com um fio de voz enquanto seus olhos lacrimejaram diante o pequeno percalço.

Seus filhos namorando com os Cullen? Revisou em sua mente a data e não, não coincidia com o dia da mentia... Seriam possíveis os milagres? Emmett era muito confuso, mulherengo e fã de futebol para estar com uma senhorita como Rosalie, uma garota educada, muito super protetora e que odiava as tentativas de flertes que sobravam na escola e por outro lado estava Bella, isso sim era surpreendente. Namorando? Com Edward? O garoto era muito tímido e silencioso, por sua gagueira para falar com Bella. Será que ela deu o primeiro passo?

— Terra chamando Renée – disse Bella passando a mão em frente aos seus olhos perdidos.

— Sou sua mãe Bella – criticou ao ver que sua filha lhe chamava por seu nome.

— Desculpe – sussurrou enquanto Emmett sorria.

— Bem, vai me dar permissão? – disse retomando o tema.

— Claro, devo estar também? – disse Renée enquanto bebia sua xícara de leite.

— Mas claro, a idéia é "formalizar" o assunto – Bella disse fazendo aspas no ar.

— Está bem – Renée sorriu – Estarei aqui.

Rosalie se levantou cedo para ter tudo sobre controle na hora de sair para o shopping, sabia que de última hora esqueceria mais de alguma coisa ou sofreria de qualquer coisa antes de sair, sempre acontecia algo. Deixou pronta a roupa que iria por, penteou seu cabelo e enrolou as pontas para lhes dar um toque mais doce e terno quando o seu celular tocou.

— Alô? – disse enquanto se olhava no espelho.

— _Oi bebê _— disse Emmett do outro lado.

Rosalie sentiu como se seu coração saltasse em seu peito.

— Oi – riu – Como esta?

— _Sentindo sua falta, é a única forma em que posso estar quando estas longe de mim _– disse Emmett sorridente.

A loira sentiu uma cosquinha em seu estomago ao ouvir.

— Também sinto sua falta – sorriu.

— _Queria te convidar para um jantar depois do cinema, será na minha casa _– Emmett disse.

— Claro, ficarei encantada – respondeu enquanto penteava seu cabelo.

— _Obviamente com Edward _– acrescentou – _Bem então nos vemos logo._

— Nos vemos, cuide-se – Rose respondeu.

— _Te amo_ – sussurrou.

— Eu também – disse Rose desligando a chamada.

Edward se levantou com grande dificuldade da cama e foi tomar um banho, logo depois de uns relaxantes minutos embaixo da água conseguiu acordar, tomou café rapidamente e foi até o quarto de sua irmã.

— Pronta? – disse atrás da porta.

— Saiu em uns minutos, vai tirar o volvo – disse Rose terminando se maquiar.

Com a rápida condução de Edward não demorariam a chegar ao shopping, estacionou com habilidade em um pequeno espaço que havia disponível e abriu a porta para sua gêmea.

— Já pensou em algo? – disse Rose olhando as vitrines.

— N-Na verdade e-em n-nada – Edward respondeu.

— Mas quanto seria? – perguntou sua irmã.

Precisava descartar idéias para pensar em algo, já que em meia hora Bella e Emmett chegariam.

— No má-máximo são cem dó-dólares porque é tu-tudo que e-eu tenho – disse Edward.

Isso não ajudava muito a Rosalie para escolher, ainda que eram muitas possibilidades para escolher, então lembrou-se de um detalhe de Bella.

— Você já viu a pulseira que a Bella tem no pulso esquerdo? – sorriu triunfante.

— S-Sim, é l-linda – Edward admitiu.

— Bem, o que acha de comprar um pingente para a pulseira? Algo simbólico e poderia fazer uma tradição, cada vez que aconteça algo importante, sem duvidas é um presente muito original e especial – sorriu uma vez mais.

— G-Gostei – Edward reconheceu a sua irmã.

Rosalie o levou a joalheria, para que encontrasse o pingente adequado e que ambos gostassem. Entre tanto procurar, escolheram um pequeno coração prata com alguns brilhos que lhe dava um toque especial. Edward e Rosalie ficaram satisfeitos com a compra e foram esperar seus respectivos par no hall de entrada do shopping.

Emmett teve que pedir a Bella para que se apressasse, não queria chegar tarde e fazer Rosalie esperar. Não demoraram para chegar no shopping e buscaram seus companheiros. Edward fez um pequeno sinal para Emmett para que visse e não demoraram para se reunirem.

Todos se cumprimentaram e começara a caminhar até a entrada do cinema.

— B-Bella – Edward sussurrou.

A garota que ia abraçada com seu namorado o olhou docemente e recebeu o que ele havia lhe entregado.

— Obrigada – sorriu ao ver a caixinha.

Abriu o pacote e encontrou com a preciosa jóia que continha a admirou varias vezes e voltou a agradecer com um pequeno beijo.

— É linda – sorriu.

— Q-Quer que e-eu c-coloque? – Edward disse.

— Sim! – Bella sorriu entusiasmada.

Edward fez uma tentativa para colocar o pingente na pequena pulseira de Bella, mas era complexo já que estava tremendo muito e não queria quebrar nem o pingente e nem a pulseira, de modo que ambos optaram por fazê-lo mais tarde e Bella colocou o presente em sua bolsa.

— O que vamos ver? – disse Rose uma vez na fila do cinema.

— Não sei. – disse Emmett – Escolham vocês.

Começaram a ver os cartazes, mas tinha poucas opções que chamavam a atenção, na verdade os garotos não queriam ver uma comédia romântica e elas não queriam ver um filme de ação, então teriam que buscar um meio termo no assunto.

— Que tal, Um Olhar do Paraíso? – sorriu Bella.

— Eu já vi – disse Rose – e chorei muito.

— Hey! Por que não vemos Alice no país das maravilhas? – disse Emmett entusiasmado.

Todos na fila viraram para ver o garoto que havia excedido o volume e o entusiasmo possível por um filme.

— Amei a idéia, Johnny Depp me fascina – disse Rose.

— Deus! A mim também, amo Johnny Depp, é genial – Bella riu.

Edward e Emmett começou a se afastar das meninas ao ver que hiperventilavam pelo ator com seus quase cinquenta anos, se mantinha como um dos homens mais sexys do mundo.

Foram ver os cartazes, quem sabe dar uma volta e esperar que deixassem aquele tema quando ouviram um par de gritos.

Ao virar Edward viu em câmera lenta como um sujeito pegava a bolsa da sua namorada, imediatamente Edward e Emmett correram atrás dele, deixando ambas as meninas surpreendidas pelo rápido acontecimento.

— Você está bem? – disse Rose ao ver Bella mais pálida que o normal.

A garota assentiu em silencio.

— Será melhor que os sigamos – disse Rosalie correndo atrás do seu irmão e seu namorado.

O ladrão fugia entre as pessoas que ao verem a perseguição pouco entendiam, Emmett estava para o alcançar quando ele colidiu com uma mulher idosa e pediu desculpas, Edward foi atrás do bandido que havia roubado a bolsa de Bella, para ele o mais importante ali era o seu presente para ela e não deixaria que nenhum infeliz o pegasse.

O ladrão ao ver que ainda era perseguido decidiu descer para o estacionamento e se perder entre os carros, pelo o qual desceu pelas escadas até o subterrâneo, Edward não lhe perdia de vista, e tinha um olhar fixo no objetivo: pegar o ladrão.

Emmett se apressou em sua corrida para alcançar Edward que já estava descendo as escadas.

Bella sentia seu coração em uma velocidade frenética, suas pernas ainda estavam mais ágeis que o de costume, ia de mãos dadas com Rosalie atrás de Emmett quando chegaram as escadas e decidiram descer com mais cuidado do que o normal pois ambas estavam de salto fino e não queriam fazer danos.

Edward esticou a mão e alcançou o gorro da camisa do sujeito, sem pensar duas vezes puxou tão forte que o tecido chegou a rasgar e o cara caiu no chão.

Emmett chegou onde estavam o cara e o Edward, o bandido havia tirado uma pequena faca e do chão ameaçava seu amigo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Edward utilizou seus conhecimentos de judô e desarmou o ladrãozinho deixando-o ainda mais assustado, lhe tirou a bolsa das suas maos e a jogou para Emmett.

— Não me faça nada! Solte-me por favor – implorou desde o chão o vândalo.

Edward sentia a raiva correr por suas veias, não suportaria que fizesse mal a sua namorada, não na frente dele, quem sabe isso poderia ter sido muito pior sem a presença deles e não lhe agradava a idéia. Golpeou com sua mão em punho o rosto daquele cara que não teria mais do que vinte anos.

— Já esta bom! – disse Bella ao ver como Edward golpeava o sujeito.

Sem piedade, uma e outra vez bateu nele, enquanto Emmett se uniu a luta ao ver que o ladrão tentou defender-se, Edward lhe fez um sinal para que saísse da luta.

— Não seria justo – disse decidido – Isso é algo entre esse imbecil e eu, ninguém toca na minha namorada sem pagar por isso.

Emmett, Rosalie e Bella ficaram petrificados ali, Edward havia falado com decisão e se notava raiva em suas palavras, mas a surpresa de todos se deveu ao fato de que não havia gaguejado em nenhum momento.

* * *

**Todos chocados com Edward não gaguejando ;O**

**Hoje a tarde vou ir ver WFE e se der posto o 10 la mais tarde... de madrugada e tal.. enfim...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem por favor.**

**bjs**

**xx  
**


	10. Evasão

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Evasão **

Bella não podia acreditar no que havia ouvido da boca do seu namorado, estava completamente surpreendida e ao que parece o resto dos seus amigos também. Ela jamais havia ouvido Edward tão decidido, muito menos nessa situação, o jovem sempre havia demonstrado um espírito pacifista e tranqüilo, mas agora era um homem completamente diferente, Seguro e super protetor. Rosalie segurou Bella pelo braço ao ver que a garota parecia que ia desmaiar, para ela também era uma surpresa que seu irmão atuasse dessa forma diante desconhecidos, pois Rose sabia que na casa a gagueira do seu irmão era quase nula, mas ainda assim havia ficado tão atônica como seu namorado e amiga.

Emmett ao ver que Edward não havia prestado atenção nas suas palavras, tentou separa-lo do meliante, pois acreditava que ao estar cegado pela raiva não demoraria para se arrepender de ter golpeado até o ponto da inconsciência, pelo o que decidiu intervir antes que seu amigo se visse em uma terrível situação.

— Edward já chega – disse segurando a mão que havia fechado para dar um terceiro e certeiro golpe no queixo – Por favor.

Edward tentou conter sua raiva, queria quebrar a cara desse idiota que tinha ousou fazer mal a sua namorada, mas vendo o rosto surpreendido e pálido de Bella decidiu deixar o assunto para lá.

— Cha-chamem o g-guard-da – gaguejou enquanto mantinha o ladrão no chão.

Rosalie foi imediatamente em busca do segurança, que não demorou em chegar com ela para prestar auxilio a Edward.

Lhes tomaram um par de declarações sobre o que aconteceu, tiveram que repetir várias vezes seu discurso, mas logo saíram de lá, lamentavelmente sem nenhuma vontade de assistir ao filme.

Ninguém queria falar do tema do que havia acontecido, ninguém queria lembrar do incomodo momento, inclusive Rose se sentia incomoda de somente pensar no que Edward diria se lhe lembrasse de todo o assunto.

Subiram em seus respectivos carros sem dizer nada, desta vez Rosalie foi com Emmett e Edward com Bella, todos foram para a casa dos irmãos Swan para compartilhar de um churrasco em família, onde eles iriam apresentar formalmente seu namorados.

Ainda assim Isabella estava inquieta, ela desejava fazer-lhe ver que seu problema tinha solução e apesar de Edward não querer tocar na questão não sentia medo em fazê-lo de uma vez por todas.

— Amor – sussurrou enquanto olhava fixamente para a estrada.

— S-Sim? – Edward gaguejou já pressentindo para onde iria a conversa e sinceramente não lhe agradava a idéia de que lhe lembrassem o que tinha acontecido.

Edward sabia quase não tinha gaguejado e desejava o quanto antes deixar essa etapa no passado. Não era a primeira vez que ele não gaguejava, ele o sabia bem, pois como o haviam recomendado cantar era uma boa maneira de não gaguejar, mas ainda assim o seguia fazendo e o por quê do assunto cada vez era mais chato.

— Lá embaixo – ela tentou se encher de coragem – Lá embaixo, você me defendeu e eu quero agradecer a você – sorriu nervosamente -. Mas a ninguém passou o fato de que você não gaguejou.

Bella sentiu o rubor correr por suas bochechas, tinha claro que era incomodo para ambos tocar nesse tema e Edward o sabia muito bem, ele podia sentir a tensão no ar e aquilo lhe produzia um bloqueio que o impedia de pronunciar uma palavra. Com grande dificuldade, ele respondeu.

— N-Não q-que-quero fa-lar d-dis-sso – disse sem tirar os olhos da entrada.

Muitas vezes havia passado por aquele momento em que lhe pressionavam para que falasse, e dissesse a verdade, mas ele não sabia o que dizer, não tinha que dizer simplesmente ele queria tranqüilidade e paz.

Os médicos tinham esgotado seus tratamentos com ele e estava cansado de parecer como um brinquedo dos médicos na busca de soluções para a gagueira, incluindo Carlisle, seu pai tinha feito uma ronda de perguntas esgotantes que não levaram a lugar nenhum. Por acaso não bastava saber que ele sempre seria assim?

— Mas, Edward, eu acho que é melhor para falar, é preciso superar esse problema juntos e eu sei que não quer, mas é necessário – Bella realçou enquanto colocou a mão sobre a mão de Edward que estava na marcha.

O garoto não respondeu, simplesmente não tinha vontade de fazer, sabia que Bella mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria se cansando dele, e essa era a primeira prova: Ela queria que ele superasse sua gagueira porque tinha vergonha dele.

Quem queria um fracassado social? Pois Bella poderia ter algo muito melhor do que isso, muito melhor do que ele.

Bella se deu conta de que a tensão mudava o rosto de Edward, os olhos azuis e o lábio inferior tremendo lhe fazia acreditar que ele voltava a desconfiar dela.

— Amor – murmurou – Eu não quero que tire conclusões erradas, eu jamais vou deixar de gostar de você por isso, te conheci assim e assim eu gosto de você, mas o faço por você, porque eu sei que você tem problemas para gostar de si mesmo – reconheceu de uma vez por todas para poder fazê-lo falar.

Edward congelou no volante, ele não... não esperava que ela dissesse isso.

O menino de cabelos de cobre não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que pensar, para ele era muito difícil confiar em alguém e o tinha claro, ainda lhe era difícil confiam em Bella, mas que ela notasse seu pouco afeto para si mesmo o surpreendeu bastante, ele nunca pensou que ela era tão incisiva.

Edward não tinha confiança em si mesmo, o havia perdido há muitos anos e evitava voltar a ter aquelas imagens na sua mente, pois era uma bagunça. Constantemente bloqueava de si mesmo, suas lembranças desagradáveis, pareciam voltar a tomar o controle da sua vontade e não lhe permitia falar. Ele sentia atormentado e extremamente incomodo.

— Esta bem, se não quer falar agora entendo, mas isso Edward, mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos conversar, você goste ou não, escutou? – disse em um tom autoritário. Ao ouvir-se percebeu conta que havia sido mais dura que o necessário, e se sentiu incomoda com o silencio sepulcral que encheu o carro.

Edward não tinha vontade de falar, não tinha vontade de nada, pois novamente e como sempre, havia arruinado um momento especial, então se recriminou por arruína-lo dessa maneira, mas não sabia como concertar.

Foi para o lado da estrada, parou o Volvo e desceu dele.

Emmett se deu conta do desvio do seu amigo com sua irmã.

— Deixe-os, acho que é melhor que conversem antes de chegar em sua casa – Rose lhe recomendou.

— Acha que estão bem? – disse Emmett preocupado.

Sabia que essa relação era mais complexa do que ainda se via, talvez os toques e as discussões ainda não floresceu, mas ele conhecia muito bem a irmã e seu caráter frontal chocaria com o caráter tímido de seu namorado, era uma questão de tempo.

— Na verdade, não – Rose conheceu – Acho que Edward não queria falar do tema, sempre o evita e sua irmã não vai deixar que o faça, então vamos ver quem acaba cedendo.

— Acha que vão chegar a um acordo? Pois eu quero que eles fiquem bem – disse preocupado.

Emmett queria ver sua irmã feliz e Edward também, pois compreendia o complexo que devia ser uma vida assim, mas não somente por isso, também queria vê-los juntos, porque sabia que em alguns aspectos uma ruptura precoce afetaria seu caso com Rose.

— Edward tem que conhecer muito de Bella, na verdade, os dois devem conhecer um ao outro, acho que vai levar tempo, mas tenho fé – Rose sorriu.

Bella não compreendia que fazia Edward, mas havia descido do carro, e agora olhava o bosque que rodeava a estrada, estava ali abstraído e ela congelava no assento do carro e se sentia inútil.

Decidida se levantou dali e caminho até Edward. Ele sentiu seus passos, mas não virou.

— O que foi? – disse abraçando-lhe pelas costas.

Edward agradeceu esse contato quente, precisava se sentir querido apesar de sua idiotice, precisava de algum apoio nesse momento. Se flagelava cada vez que não podia fazer o que ele desejava, ter que ser um escravo da sua própria mente e boca era humilhante e se detestava por isso.

Ela esperou por uma resposta que nunca chegou e se sentiu realmente ofendida, ao que parece Edward ocultava muito mais do que ela poderia suportar, e não gostava de saber que havia uma parte dele que não estava disposto a abrir.

Soltou-se das costas de seu namorado e caminho de volta ao carro, ia abrir a porta quando a mão do garoto a parou. Seus olhos fizeram contato e ela viu o brilho que mostrava, estavam úmidos e tristes. Edward a segurou por seus ombros e a olhou sentindo-se o homem mais miserável e mais sortudo do mundo.

Tinha uma mulher maravilhosa ao seu lado e ele desconfiava dela, estragando tudo e simplesmente sua estupidez o superava.

— B-Bella – sussurrou quando seus rostos estavam próximos.

Sem pensar mais, nem se culpar pelo ocorrido, pousou seus lábios nos lábios trêmulos de sua namorada e se deixou levar pela deliciosa sensação que provinha daquele encontro. Sentir a suavidade da boca de Bella era um mundo alternativo, agradável e perfeito, onde as palavras eram inúteis e os movimentos de seus lábios era a única maneira de se comunicar. Ele afastou-se dela por um momento e a olhou docemente.

A surpresa de Bella a deixou petrificada ali, havia sido o beijo mais delicioso que havia sentido, estava cheio de culpa, perdão e desespero, o podia sentir.

— B-Bella – Edward sussurrou – P-Perdoe-me, s-sei o-o d-dificil q-que é-é p-para v-você, m-mas e-entenda q-que p-para m-mim n-não é-é f-fácil – soluçou enquanto as lagrimas percorriam suas bochechas.

— Eu sei amor – o abraçou – É você que deve me perdoar, fui muito insistente nesse assunto e acho que o melhor é que demos um tempo nisso antes de nos preocuparmos com essas coisas – disse limpando-lhe as lagrimas.

— J-Juro q-que a-algum d-dia s-serei c-capaz d-de d-dizer – sussurrou;

Ela assentiu em silencio e voltou a beijar os lábios macios e quentes de seu namorado, deixando-se levar pela sensação agradável que inundava o seu corpo cada vez que eles estavam assim.

— Eu te amo – Bella sorriu.

Edward devolveu esse sorriso.

— T-Tambem t-te a-amo – disse sentindo o rubor nas suas bochechas.

Ambos entraram no Volvo, deixando atrás o incomodo momento. Para Bella isso lhe serviu para se dar conta que não podia chegar e pressionar um tema delicado para ele, devia adequar-se a seus tempos. Edward precisava do seu espaço e além disso tudo precisava da sua compreensão, só assim conseguiria avançar e ela realmente isso desejava.

Para Edward serviu para se dar conta que agora tinha alguém a quem cuidar e que devia cuidar inclusive de si mesmo, pois para ele tudo isso era novo e devia aprender a confiar uma vez mais, quem sabe o risco era muito, mas não estava disposto a seguir errando e não estava disposto a fracassar nessa relação com ela, pelo o que jurou dar o melhor de si e acima de tudo, fazer Bella feliz.

Chegaram com bastante atrasados a casa de Bella, Edward limpou seu rosto uma vez mais e a beijou ternamente antes de entrar na casa.

O aroma lhes inundou imediatamente ao entrar na salinha.

— Surpresa! – gritaram todos quando Bella e Edward chegaram ao pátio onde estavam assando a carne.

Esme e Carlisle também estavam ali, cada um com um copo na mão e ao que parecia desfrutavam muito daquela situação.

Bella se alegrou ao vê-los ali tão felizes, enquanto que Emmett segurava Rose pela cintura e se preocupava com a carne.

— Não me olhei assim, também me surpreendi – disse o garoto ao ver que Edward e Bella lhe olhavam culpado.

— Fui eu – Renée sorriu – Quis desfrutar de uma tarde agradável com meus velhos amigos.

Amigos? – pensou Isabella – Ela não sabia que sua mãe e os Cullen tinham sido amigos.

Todos escutaram atentamente como Renée, Esme e Carlisle se conheceram, enquanto desfrutavam de um bom refresco ao redor da grade.

— Pensavam que não havíamos dado conta? – Esme sorriu retomando o tema do noivado de Rose e Emmett.

— Bom... – disse o garoto incomodo.

— Jamais quisemos esconder – Rose reconheceu – simplesmente precisávamos de um espaço mais adequado.

— Edward se sentia cômodo naquele lugar, de fato poderia imaginar seus futuros dias dessa maneira, nessa família.

— Você o tinha muito melhor guardado Edward – Carlisle riu.

O garoto corou ainda mais ao ver seu pai arquear uma sobrancelha.

— N-Nós i-iamos c-contar – sorriu nervoso.

— Certo – disse seu pai bebendo um pouco mais de vinho.

Sentaram a mesa e desfrutaram do churrasco que Emmett havia feito e que claro, todos gostaram. Edward se sentia muito confortável no circulo família que se havia formado e Bella sentia aquilo, pois Edward sorriu em várias ocasiões e falou em outras tantas.

Antes deles irem, Renée falou com Edward um pouco mais afastado do resto.

— Sei que Isabella é muito pouco paciente e direta, também te conheço um pouco, só peço que tenha paciência, ela é muito conflituosa, e em mais de uma ocasião terão problemas, mas vejo que te adora e afinal isso é o que importa – Renée sorriu muito satisfeita ao ver que sua filha não podia ter escolhido melhor garoto do que Edward.

Este sentiu a responsabilidade novamente em seus ombros e não era muito agradável que as pessoas tivessem expectativas sobre ele, realmente ele não era bom cumprindo-as, raramente fazia as coisas bem, mas desta vez ele tinha jurado dar o seu melhor e Renée devia saber.

— A-Acredite – pigarreou – T-Também a a-adoro.

Ela ficou satisfeita com a resposta de Edward, não esperava menos dele.

Os Cullen se retiraram da casa dos Swan felizes pelo excelente jantar que tinha desfrutado, e prometeram que a próxima seria em sua casa. Edward e Rosalie foram no Volvo, enquanto seus pais foram no carro.

— Renée é maravilhosa – Esme sorriu para Carlisle.

— É sim – devolveu o sorriso para sua esposa.

— Acha que Edward vai ficar bem com Isabella? Ainda estou um pouco receosa com essa relação – reconheceu.

— Não sei, mas para Edward ter aceitado algo assim é importante, sabe que ele não gosta de tomar esse tipo de responsabilidades, isso sem duvida é um avanço importante – Carlisle declarou.

Rosalie quase saltava em seu lugar do passageiro de felicidade e Edward ria ao vê-la como se fosse uma criança novamente.

— Ao q-que d-deve esses s-saltos e t-tanta f-felicidade? – Edward riu.

Rosalie se sentia tão plena com o que Emmett havia pedido que quase se lançou sobre seu irmão.

— Emmett me pediu para que nas férias de inverno o acompanhe para casa de seu pai, quer me apresentar oficialmente para ele – sorriu.

— N-Nossa – disse não muito surpreendido. Na verdade não via o emocionante no assunto, mas se sua irmã estava feliz, ele também estava.

— Não seja chato, vou ser a primeira namorada, que será oficialmente apresentada ao seu pai, isso muda das coisas, bobo – riu.

Ao chegar em casa, Edward rapidamente retirou-se para seu quarto, beijando sua mãe e desejando boa noite a todos.

— Por que está tão estranho? – disse Esme.

Rosalie se debateu internamente se devia contar ou não a sua mãe o que aconteceu. Ambos com Emmett haviam decidido não dizer nada sobre o incidente da bolsa no cinema, depois de tudo que aconteceu, não seria confortável para seus respectivos irmãos suportar uma rodada de perguntas desagradáveis , mas sabia que isso não se podia esconder de seus pais, muito menos a forma de agir do seu irmão, então de uma vez por todas decidiu falar.

— Bem, isso que eu vou contar, ainda que não é meu dever fazê-lo, mas o que peço é que não falem com Edward sobre isso, porque se ele não o fizer é porque não se sente a vontade, ok? – suspirou.

Esme e Carlilse a olharam fixamente e assentiram em silencio esperando que sua filha continuasse.

— Hoje Edward perseguiu um ladrão que queria lhe roubar a bolsa de Isabella e uma vez que o capturou lhe deu uma surra daquelas, vocês sabem – riu – O assunto é que Emmett tentou o parar e Edward respondeu furioso sem gaguejar e foi uma frase bastante grande – finalizou descarregando tudo o que tinha dentro.

Esme se surpreendeu com a notícia, nunca pensou que seu filho poderia fazer algo assim, mas se via tão composto no jantar que lhe pareceu uma estranha atitude.

— O que acha que aconteceu? – Esme disse virando-se para seu marido.

— Acho que sua reação foi devido à situação, agiu sob estresse e sem pensar nem se dar conta sua mente e seu corpo se sentiam oprimidos e conseguiu desbloquear parte de seu cérebro que o impede de falar normalmente – Carlisle disse analisar todos os pontos.

Naquela noite, seu lado científico não lhe deixou dormir buscando a solução daquele problema, ele sabia bem a raiz de tudo isso, mas não sabia como enfrentar, não sabia como tratar a gagueira do seu filho, pois este deveria ter desaparecido há anos atrás, segundo o atestado médico. Então se dedicou de uma vez, era agora ou nunca, ele tinha que entregar a Jasper o registro de seu filho, Jasper era o único capaz de encontrar uma cura para a gagueira Edward.

* * *

**Edward tem que realmente gostar mais de si mesmo, ele nunca se acha bom para as coisas, mesmo sendo.** **O que o fez ficar gago é realmente sério.. logo vamos saber mais sobre isso.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	11. Revelação

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Revelação **

Carlisle entrou em seu escritório naquela manhã com o ânimo decidido, mas ainda com um grande peso sobre seus ombros. Tinha claro que tudo o que tinha feito no passado era para proteger Edward, tudo, sem dúvida, foi por causa de seu filho. Tanto estudo médico a um pequeno de sete anos com um evidente trauma, sem dúvida não ajudava. O caso de Edward não era incomum, mas o simples fato de ser filho de um médico da cidade fez toda a comissão médica se interessar mais no caso, acreditava que era seu dever de curar o filho de um camarada, ainda que realmente não sabiam o que causou ainda mais danos.

Carlisle saiu o mar de recordações que envolviam como se tudo fosse ontem, abriu a gaveta direita de sua mesa, que estava sempre trancada, e dali tirou o prontuário de Edward, observou o papel amarelado pelo passar do tempo e a umidade e folheou as páginas.

Fazia já bastante tempo que isso tinha acontecido, dez anos que haviam passado sem conseguir encontrar uma solução para a crescente gagueira de Edward, ainda que em círculo mais intimo, seu filho conseguia encaixar muito bem e sua gagueira diminuía notoriamente, enquanto que em outras áreas sua vida não tinha conseguido superar esse conflito interno. Aquelas lembranças reprimidas no interior de Edward mais alguns eventos que claramente conseguia lembrar com nitidez, eram os que lhe impediam continuar avançando e aquilo Carlisle o sabia muito bem.

Se levantou de seu lugar e caminhou em busca de sua esposa que a essa hora da manhã certamente estava em seu estúdio. Tentou não fazer muito barulho ao subir já que Rose e Edward estavam em seus quartos, certamente dormindo.

Carlisle bateu na porta de maneira suave e escutou do outro lado um suave _"entre"_.

Ali estava Esme, pintando um de seus tantos quadros que tinha em processo, justamente naquela manhã tinha decidido fazer um retrato da mãe de Carlisle a quem tinha tido muito apreço. Seu marido se sentiu incomodo ao ver aquele quadro tão bem pintado e lembrou daqueles momentos com sua falecida mãe.

— Amor – sussurrou a Esme que continuava deslizando o pincel pela tela.

A jovem mulher sentiu o toque dos lábios de seu marido na sua bochecha e imediatamente deixou a pintura para se virar e colocar seus lábios no de seu marido.

— Querida – Carlisle disse separando-se suavemente de sua esposa – Pode deixar o que você esta fazendo por alguns minutos?

Esme compreendeu ao que se devia o assunto, sabia perfeitamente que o de ontem teria conseqüências no modo de agir do seu esposo e assim foi, podia notar em seus olhos.

— Claro – respondeu com um sorriso.

Deixou de lado sua paleta de pintura e limpou suas mãos no já sujo avental.

Ambos se sentaram no sofá que dispunha o quarto e ela prestou toda a atenção que era necessário.

— Do que se trará? – sorriu para fazer o tema mais fácil ao seu esposo.

— Edward – respondeu nervoso.

Ela assentiu para que continuasse.

— Acho que o melhor é que Jasper avance mais rápido, realmente acho que ele é o único médico capaz de tratar Edward da maneira correta, todos seus estudos indicam que é uma pessoa capaz e acho que nosso filho precisa voltar a lembrar tudo o que aconteceu e eu sei que Jasper terá o tato suficiente para evitar que Edward saia machucado – exalou expectante ao que sua esposa responderia.

Esme sempre tinha entregado todo o amor necessário Edward e a Rosalie, desde que eram bebês, os amava mais que a sua vida e com o passar do tempo sempre teve esperança de que Edward recuperasse aquele brilho característico nos seus olhos de quando era um menino, mas não... o tempo passava e seu pequeno filho se trancava em um quarto para tocar piano, sem sequer sair de la ou deixar entrar alguém por horas, mas naquele jantar em que Isabella foi convidada, se deu conta de que seu filho voltava a ter aquele brilho e a esperança de uma recuperação foi o que ela viu quando soube que Isabella era a namorada de seu filho.

— Acho que poderia ser benéfico assim como não o poderia ser. Amor temos tentado de tudo com Edward e você mesmo viu todo o dano pelo o que ele teve que passar, danos desnecessários. Não quero voltar a ouvir novamente um médico dizer que não tinha idéia do que é ou simplesmente ele não se queria curar – o nó na garganta se apoderava dela – Acho que a melhor solução de Edward está em Bella.

— Bella? – Carlisle tentou compreender. – Por que diz isso?

— Edward olha para Bella de uma maneira muito especial, e não esqueça que por ela foi atrás do ladrão e recuperou a bolsa, mas o mais importante: por defendê-la falou sem gaguejar – sua esposa lhe lembrou com carinho.

Carlisle compreendia, sua esposa tinha razão esta menina tinha uma importante influência sobre Edward, mas não podiam fazer cair toda a responsabilidade s uma jovem garota, precisava de alguém com conhecimento. Não podia descartar, ou melhor dizendo ignorar, que Edward sentia algo especial por Isabella, e esse sentimento seria muito útil para Jasper, se ele quisesse avançar com isso.

— Quem sabe Jasper e Bella possam fazer algo – apontou Carlisle como modo de conclusão.

— Você vai entrar? – disse Esme apontando o prontuário que Carlisle segurava.

— Agora mesmo – respondeu.

— Mas Carlisle, é domingo! – lhe recordou surpreendida.

— Eu sei, mas isso não pode esperar, Edward deve ir a terapia o quanto antes – lhe explicou – Na realidade é Jasper o que tem que ver o que fará com essa informação, mas enquanto mais tempo tenha para pensar melhor.

— Só espero que esteja fazendo o correto – disse Esme antes de beijar suavemente os lábios do seu esposo.

Seu marido faria bem ao fazer tudo isso? Realmente não sabia, mas dentro do seu coração a esperança estava em Bella, sabia que aquela menina de tom decidido conseguiria uma mudança radical em seu filho, só esperava que nenhum dos dois saíssem machucados no caminho.

Carlisle saiu com pressa de sua casa, tomou seu carro e deu marcha para sua curta viagem para o apartamento de seu amigo, não sem antes de discar o telefone e não ser tão inconveniente.

— Jasper? – disse ao ouvir a voz atrás do telefone.

— _Oi. Como está? _– respondeu seu colega.

— Bem, está em casa? Quero passar para deixar um arquivo – disse enquanto se detinha diante o semáforo vermelho a somente duas quadras da casa de seu amigo.

— _Sim estou, estava olhando uns e-mails antes de sair, teve sorte de encontrar-me_ – riu.

— Em dois minutos estou ai – lhe respondeu.

— _Certo._

Estacionou seu carro e se dirigiu para a recepção. A jovem que estava ali já o conhecia pelo o qual lhe deixou passar sem problemas.

A ansiedade lhe percorria, desejava o quanto antes entregar isso ao seu amigo e que pudesse dar uma solução, ou talvez uma análise mais profunda, afinal o jovem médico era o mais brilhante de sua geração, certamente algum estudo realizado por ele e sua equipe teriam alguma alternativa para resolver o problema de Edward.

Tocou a campainha e não demoraram para abrir.

— Oi Carlisle – disse seu amigo que tinha uma aparência cansada.

— Te acordei? – perguntou enquanto aceitava o convite para passar.

— Não, de fato estava lendo algumas cosias – sorriu – Algo para beber?

— Tão cedo? – respondeu Carlisle olhando seu celular.

— Me referia a um chá ou um café – Jasper riu enquanto ia até a cozinha – O que era que tinha para me entregar?

Carlisle olhou o expediente em suas mãos tremular e levantou o olhar.

— É o prontuário do Edward – disse aproximando-se de seu colega e estendendo o arquivo.

— Mas se o prontuário dele está no hospital, para que o tirou e me trouxe? Se queria que o revisasse era só me dizer e o veria amanhã – disse confuso.

— Esse prontuário não é dos estudos do Dr. King, esse prontuário contei as declarações de Edward no momento chave que começou sua gagueira – apontou com um nó na garganta – Entenda que não ia deixar em mãos de um médico pouco competente, pois não demorei para perceber que o Dr. King não tinha suficiente conhecimento para cuidar de Edward e lhe atormentava mais que ajudá-lo a avançar, é por isso que decidi terminar seu tratamento três anos depois do ocorrido. – explicou tenso.

Para Jasper, cuja mente era bastante afiada, não achou estranho em absoluto o que seu amigo lhe declarava, pois tinha mais do que claro que havia muitas coisas inacabadas no processo de recuperação de Edward. Recebeu o arquivo que a simples olho nu, consistia em algumas páginas.

— Por que você quer que eu leia?

— Porque confiou em suas capacidades mais que nas do outro médico e apesar de ser jovem não é melhor que suas especialidades e sei que poderá com isso – disse Carlisle seguro.

— Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, espero poder fazer algo – lhe respondeu enquanto lhe estendia uma xícara de café.

— Não, obrigada. Prefiro que leia isso quando eu já tiver ido e uma vez que o tenha ligo me avisa – lhe estendeu a mão para seu amigo e saiu rapidamente dali.

Jasper ficou ali surpreendido, pegou sua xícara de café e se deixou cair no sofá. Observou as folhas amareladas do prontuário que emitia um suave cheiro de umidade e se dispôs a lê-las tranquilamente.

O primeiro que viu foi um retrato de Edward quando era uma criança, ali apareciam seus dados básicos que já os conhecia.

No papel se lia o seguinte.

17 de janeiro de 2000.

Enfermeira: Victoria Smith

Nome do paciente: Edward Anthony Cullen.

Idade: 7 anos;

Entrevista do paciente.

O que estava fazendo nesse dia?

O menino tem os olhos chorosos e ainda tremia, está pálido e evidentemente desconfiado diante a minha presença.

Tive que fazer várias vezes a pergunta para que respondesse.

_"Estava deitado junto com Rose, estava dormindo. Papai e mamãe tinham saído, assim que ficamos com nossa Nona, mas eu não conseguia dormir, o ruído do vendo me dava medo e Rose dormia tão tranqüila que não quis acordá-la. Fui para a cozinha para ver se minha Nona estava lá vendo televisão para lhe pedir que ficasse comigo até que eu dormisse ou que me deixasse ver televisão com ela."_

Sua vez está entrecortada e apenas audível, cada vez que fala de "sua nona" como ele a chama, sua voz se quebra e gagueja em excesso. Segundo dados familiares o menino não gaguejava antes deste acontecimento.

Onde estava sua Nona, Edward?

_"Minha Nona estava sentada no sofá vendo um canal de animais e sorriu ao me ver. Perguntou-me o por que andava descalço e lhe disse que não podia dormir. Ela se levantou e me acompanhou para a cozinha. Sentou-me na cadeira e me fez esperar enquanto preparava um leite, segundo minha Nona, servia para que eu dormisse tranqüilo e não sonhar com nada mal."_

O menino volta a gaguejar de maneira excessiva, mexe as mãos com nervosismo em nenhum momento me olha nos olhos, ao contrário parece esquivar.

O que mais aconteceu?

_"Quando a campainha do micro-ondas tocou minha avozinha se levantou e pegou a xícara dali, quando virou-se e me olhou, me deu um sorriso. Depois não sei como... a xícara caiu da sua mão, e seus olhos ficaram estranhos, então ela caiu no chão."_

No momento que Edward me conta que a xícara caiu no chão ele estremece e não continua falando. Cada vez pior mais ainda sua fluência para falar. Se deve parar a entrevista para que o menino volte a se acalmar.

Por que acha que caiu?

_"Tinha medo, muito medo de que algo acontecesse com minha avozinha, corri até onde ela estava, minha Nina não fazia nada e tremia no chão. Me deu muito medo e gritei muito alto para que alguém viesse, mas ninguém escutou, chamei por Rose e tão pouco acordou, e minha garganta doía de tanto gritar e comecei a chorar porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo com minha Nona."_

Cada vez que Edward perguntava com respeito aos detalhes de sua avó, evadia a conversa respondendo que tinha medo.

Ligou para alguém?

Muda o tema para evitar que o menino volta ao estado de choque que o manteve por horas antes de conseguir falar.

_"Lembrei que meu papai dizia quando estava só e se acontecia algo ligasse para o 911, disse que ali me ajudariam, demoraram para atender e uma senhorita me disse que enviariam alguém rápido que não saísse do lado da minha avó. Mas ela se via muito mal no chão e tinha medo que lhe acontecesse algo."_

Gostava muito da sua avozinha Edward?

_"Sim, eu gosto muito dela, ela sempre disse que estaria comigo e que juntos iríamos solucionar todos os problemas, ela ia cuidar de mim até que fosse velhinha e ainda não estava velhinha para que me deixasse sozinho, por isso cuida de mim."_

O garoto fala em presente sobre sua avó, apesar do que aconteceu à duas semanas, exatamente dia 4 de janeiro de 2000.

Continua vendo sua avozinha?

_"Sim, ela vem me ver e cuida de mim, de todos os homens maus que tem aqui."_

Edward olha assustado para os lados apesar de que na sala não tem nada além de nós dois e sua mãe que esta sentada atrás de mim, o suficientemente longe para que não interrompesse a conversa a menos que fosse urgente.

O que aconteceu depois que ligou?

_"Como disse a senhorita do telefone, chegaram a minha casa pessoas que vestiam branco e uma ambulância e um homem me disse que era Médico, e que ele ia cuidar da minha avozinha, uma das mulheres que estavam com ele me disse que fosse buscar minha irmãzinha, então a acompanhei e a acordamos, mas eu não queria deixar minha avozinha sozinha, não com os médicos, eu queria saber o que iam fazer, queria avisar ao meu papai para que cuidasse da minha Nona._"

Edward começa a ficar tenso ainda mais, não se compreende o que disse pois seu gaguejar é constante, devem tirar a sua mãe daqui para que não interrompa a declaração, o menino se mostra irritado cada vez que fala dos doutores.

O pequeno se acalma e continua a sessão.

Rose desceu com você?

_"Não, ela ficou com a enfermeira no andar de cima."_

O que viu quando desceu?

_"Quando desceu as escadas me encontrei com o doutor que dizia que não podia fazer nada e mandava a mulher que estava ao seu lado, e lhe dizia para que a deixasse assim não mais, que o melhor era uma injeção. E a mulher lhe dizia que não, que melhor que não, então gritei para que o doutor deixasse minha avozinha tranqüila e ia abraçar a minha Nona quando senti que estava morna, quase fria e o doutor me tirou dali."_

O que mais o doutor fez? Pode ver?

_"Ele colocou em minha avozinha algo com uma agulha e a enfermeira que estava ao seu lado saiu comigo, e o deixou sozinho com minha Nona. A mulher parecia estar irritada, disse coisas feias enquanto me obrigada a ir deixando minha Nona só."_

Edward se estremece em sua cadeira cada vez que fala daquele doutor, aparentemente o considerava culpado de tudo isso. O menino possuía uma estranha confusão assume a sua avó como morte, ainda que não o expressa com palavras e as vezes fala de um futuro com ela. Sob nenhuma circunstancia o menino chorou ao realizar a declaração.

Jasper ficou surpreendido diante a leitura daquela declaração. Poderia ser que Edward presenciou um assassinato? O médico a cargo teria matado sua avó em frente aos olhos daquele menino? Teria Edward transtorno da realidade depois que tudo aconteceu?

Aquela declaração era de um menino de sete anos, um pequeno que pouco pode descrever algo tão forte como aquilo. Com essa informação se via obrigado a perguntar a Edward, agora com dezessete anos, o que havia acontecido essa noite.

* * *

**Nesse capítulo descobrimos boa parte do que aconteceu para o Edward começar a gaguejar, mas não é tudo, tem ainda algumas coisas.**

**Espero que estejam gostando, essa fic vai até o capítulo 17, tem um epílogo e uma continuação que até o momento tem 5 capítulos.**

**Obrigada por todos os comentários.**

**Deixem reviews por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	12. Lembranças

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Lembranças **

Edward recebeu notificação por meio do seu pai. Jasper lhe enviou um e-mail para Carlisle, apenas terminou de ler o papel, nesse lhe pediu que Edward lhe viesse visisar assim que saísse do colégio. Estranhando o jovem de cabelo cor de cobre tomou o recado e subiu para seu quarto para pegar suas coisas para ir às aulas.

Rosalie terminou de beber seu café e correu atrás de seu irmão que ia com muita pressa.

— Aconteceu algo? – sorriu tentando adivinhar o que podia passar na cabeça do seu gêmeo.

Edward não tinha ânimos para falar, realmente se sentia no olho do furacão pelo incidente da outra noite e não queria voltar a repetir aquela cena.

Durante anos Edward se viu pressionado para tentar recuperar a fluidez de sua conversação, anos de terapia com um médico ao que não queria ver nunca mais, mas o fato de seu um amigo intimo de seu pai o levou a ter que suportar anos de tratamento com o Dr. Wallace.

— N-Nada – afirmou Edward secamente enquanto abria a porta para a sua irmã.

Rosalie notou de imediato o típico tom de voz e a rápida evasiva que usava Edward para mentir. Lhe conhecia muito bem e isso lhe incomodava ainda mais. Desde pequenos Rose e Edward eram muito próximos, mantiveram laços fortes e apesar de terem crescido ainda mantinham aquela linda relação, mas Rosalie se irritava ao perceber que Edward sempre escondia as coisas e ela não podia suportar que seu irmão não fosse sincero com ela.

Quando Edward entrou na cabine, sua irmã gêmea logo decidiu retomar a questão.

— Você está bem? – Perguntou – Edward, eu não sou idiota ok? Que eu seja loira, alta e que parecia boba não significa que eu sou. O que foi?

Edward escondeu seu sorriso ao ouvir os argumentos de sua irmã, ela sempre sabia lhe fazer rir apesar de tudo.

— N-Nada, Rose – sorriu nervosamente.

— Eu não quero ser insistente, Eddie, mas sei perfeitamente que algo está errado, por acaso ainda tenta se fazer de desentendido com essa conexão entre nós?

Os gêmeos Cullen desde sempre haviam tido uma intima conexão, muitos médicos que analisaram a situação concluíram que era devido ao fato de serem gêmeos, que é por isso que de certas maneiras são inseparáveis.

— Rose, p-por f-favor – a repreendeu Edward enquanto olhava fixamente para a estrada.

— Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito a loira cruzou os braços – Quer dizer que agora você tem muito mais confiança na sua namorada do que na sua gêmea que o tem acompanhado por toda a vida.

Rosalie realmente não estava com ciúmes de Bella, ao contrário, agradecia de certa maneira que seu irmão depositasse confiança em sua namorada, já que aquilo era um avanço, mas a intenção de trás disso era que Edward acreditasse.

— N-Não s-se t-trata d-dis-so – disse Edward sentindo-se encurralado, disse à sua irmã – S-Se tiv-vesse algo para d-dizer, s-seria a-a p-primeira a s-saber – Edwar sorriu.

— Você anda estranho desde o incidente no shopping! Que diabos está acontecendo Edward? – Rose exigiu saber.

Sua gêmeo maninha pressionada suas mãos no volante, estava tenso e nervoso, isso era exatamente o que não queria que acontecesse, voltar a se sentir assim, observada era desconfortável para ele, detestava aquilo... ele não era um bicho raro que merecia o estudo e nenhuma outra coisa o incomoda mais do que a atenção das pessoas ao seu redor, o deixava nervoso, era como se centenas de milhões de olhos estivessem colocados em frente a ele. Ele não gostava de atenção, não gostava de pessoas, realmente era isso, ele não queria ter tantas pessoas ao redor.

— N-Não q-quero q-que a-agora p-pensem q-que po-porque falei f-fluido o v-voltarei a fazer – Edward tentou explicar.

Rosalie não precisava de mais respostas, então era aquilo, o fato de sentir pressão sobre ele.

Edward e Rose chegaram muito antes dos irmãos Swan, pelo o qual os esperaram no estacionamento. A gêmea de Edward não insistiu na questão e entendeu seu irmão, se ele não queria ser o centro das atenções se encarregaria de que Bella e Emmett soubessem.

Quando Bella chegou, Edward se sentiu bastante incomodo, como de costume cumprimentou Emmett e caminhou com seus respectivos parceiros para a aula de biologia.

O desconforto de Edward estava na mesma idéia de obstinada que podia compartilhar Bella com Rose: a exagerada preocupação com o seu bem-estar.

Sua namorada foi até ele e beijou-o ternamente, fazendo-o esquecer que aquele descontentamento que tinha vivido no período da manhã.

— Como você está? – Sorriu uma vez se afastando dele.

Edward pegou a sua mão para voltar a caminhar juntos novamente, cada vez que você acariciou a pele de Bella sentiu um arrepio por dentro, que foi intenso, muito intenso, tanto que custou-lhe falar.

— B-Bem – sorriu – E v-você?

— Não queria vir para a aula, não gosto de ter que acordar cedo – sorriu – Mas eu vim por você.

Edward beijou a mão de Bella e entraram na escola.

Naquela manhã, logo depois da aula de Biologia, Rose, Bella e Emmett tinham aula de Álgebra, Edward estava dispensado dessa matéria pelo qual geralmente ia para a biblioteca estudar.

— Vai para a biblioteca? – sorriu Bella – Posso te acompanhar?

Edward a reprovou com o olhar.

— V-Vai para a-aula – foi tudo o que se atreveu a dizer.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar os lábios de Edward uma vez mais e sentir assim aquele nervosismo e formigamento delicioso que lhe provocava o simples toque dos seus lábios.

Apesar do namoro de Edward e Bella não ser mais um segredo para ninguém, não faltavam as curiosas que olhavam surpreendidas aquela cena. Muitos se questionavam o que Isabella Swan realmente pretendia sendo namorada de Edward, muito poucos acreditavam que ela pudesse encontrar algo nele, enquanto Mike Newton ainda observava o jovem casal com desgosto.

Ele não tinha esquecido o último infortúnio que tinha vivido por culpa de ambos, mas estava esperando o momento oportuno para cobrar a afronta. Ele olhou novamente com desdém os pombinhos e foi para sua aula.

— Te vejo mais tarde! – se despediu Bella enquanto se juntava a Rosalie e Emmett.

Edward levantou o seu braço e se despediu novamente de Bella.

Desde cedo Edward estava desejando um momento para ficar sozinho, precisava pensar em tudo, precisava respirar tranquilo, desde o ocorrido nem sequer em sua casa podia se sentia livre de estar sob escrutínio.

Ele se sentou em um dos cubículos dispostos para o estudo silencioso e deixou seus livros sobre a mesa.

O que o Jasper queria para chamá-lo fora de horário? Supunha-se que teria consultas uma vez por semana, para ele isso era regularidade, mas parecia estranho depois de todo o acontecido que justo nesse instante o chamasse.

Seu pai teria feito algo para que a sua presença fosse necessária diante Jasper?

Edward tentou descartar a idéia de que Jasper agora sabia a verdade.

Alcie entrou na sala um pouco mais atrasada que o de costume, estar em seleção de ginástica rítmica ultimamente havia se transformado em mais tedioso do que de costume.

Ela sentou ao lado de Bella e sorriu.

— Atrasada de novo? – lhe sussurrou a morena.

— Sim, mas não é minha culpa – sorriu.

Ambos fingira, prestar atenção à aula, enquanto Rose estava trocando pedaços de papel com Emmett, apesar de estarem sentados juntos.

— Como vai com Jasper? – Bella lhe sussurrou novamente, enquanto o professor escrevia no quadro-negro.

— Bem, nós estamos bem, mas ultimamente nos vemos pouco, mas nós conversamos por telefone – Alice sorriu – E quanto Edward?

— Rose te disse? – Bella disse fingindo prestar atenção.

— Comentou algo na noite passada, mas como ele está?

— A verdade é que eu não sei, tentei omitir por agora esse tema – Bella explicou.

Isabella Swan, era uma garota muito inteligente e podia notar na forma que agia com seu namorado, em seus gestos e olhares que se sentia incomodo, mas isso para ela não era uma desculpa para não falar do tema, então decidiu não fazê-lo até perceber que Edward não estava na defensiva.

Rosalie tinha estado enviando papeis ao Emmett para dizer-lhe que quando saíssem da aula deviam desviar do caminho de sempre, tinham que ir ao ginásio antes de se encontrarem com Edward, ela queria alertar-los sobre o comportamento de seu irmão principalmente a Bella.

Assim o fizeram, Alice, Emmett, Rose e Bella entraram no ginásio que neste momento geralmente estava vazio.

— Diga – disse Bella.

— Se trata de Edward, como todos sabem depois do que aconteceu no shopping ele anda estranho. De manhã tentei saber o que era, mas sua explicação foi muito vaga dizendo-me que detestava ser o centro das atenções e que isso o incomodava muito, acho que o ideal é que esqueçamos o que passou e deixemos assim – disse Rose tentando convencer o resto de que era melhor esquecer.

— Se você diz – Emmett a segurou pela cintura.

— Eu não acho – disse Alice.

Todos a olharam surpreendia, se supunha que se havia alguém que devia negar era Bella, mas não Alice.

— Por que não? – Bella disse surpreendida.

— Porque fazer ouvidos surtos ao que aconteceu com Edward da caminho para que ele siga como esta, para Edward é cômodo não tentar superar, para ele é melhor que as pessoas que ele gosta o aceite e pronto, assim não terá superação nem melhorará sua gagueira – disse Alice decidida.

Ela tinha insistido muitas vezes para que Jasper dissesse o por que do problema de Edward, mas seu namorado nunca tinha mencionado nada e então ela disse a mesma teoria que haviam sido exposta aos seus amigos minuto atrás e Jasper lhe deu a razão.

Para Bella a teoria de Alice era certa, quando mais tranqüilo deixassem Edward menos se preocuparia, mas Rosalie estava furiosa, quase à beira de ira e suas amigas não compreendiam porquê.

— Olhei meninas, sei que querem o melhor para meu irmão – tentou se acalmar – Mas vocês não estiveram com ele quando lhe obrigaram a repetir uma e outra vez o que aconteceu naquela noite – disse saindo de sua caixinha.

Essa noite? O que aconteceu para que Edward estivesse assim? Rose sem querer tinha dado pé a muito mais perguntas na mente que Bella que pensava com grande rapidez e embaralhada centenas de teorias.

— Não quero que fale disse entendido? – disse Rose pegando a mão de Emmett e saindo do ginásio.

Bella e Alice ficaram olhando espantadas, imediatamente seguiram a sua amiga sem fazer qualquer comentário.

Edward estava estranhando, nenhum dos seus amigos tinham vindo para a mesa que costumavam usar para almoçar, ia para discar o telefone de Bella quando viu sua irmã entrar, juntamente com o resto do grupo.

— O que vamos pedir? – disse Rose fingindo que nada aconteceu.

— O de sempre – Emmett riu.

— Vamos ver o que tem – disse dando saltinhos e afastando-se da mesa para dar privacidade a Bella e Edward.

— P-Por q-que d-demoraram? T-Todo o r-resto d-da t-turma e-estava a-aqui – perguntou Edward um pouco irritado.

— Alice, Rose e eu fomos ao banheiro – Bella sorriu – Já sabe, coisa de garotas.

Edward assentiu.

— D-Depois d-da a-aula d-de G-gramática i-irei e-embora s-sozinho – comentou Edward sem querer dizer onde ia.

— Onde vai? – disse Bella com um sorriso para evitar soar controladora, ainda que realmente o fosse.

— I-Irei v-ver J-Jasper – disse secamente.

— Posso ir com você? – disse Bella, mas ao ver que Edward não colocou uma boa expressão acrescentou – Assim podemos passar tempo juntos e na volta podemos ir tomar um sorvete.

— D-Desculpe, p-prefiro i-ir s-sozinho, p-pode s-ser e-em o-outra o-ocasião – disse Edward vendo como os outros voltavam a sentar junto a ele.

Bella se sentiu chateada, mas tentou entendê-lo, pelo qual não continuou insistindo, e lhe deu o seu melhor sorriso.

A aula de gramática passou sem maior importância, todo mundo foi para casa com algumas tarefas extras que não lhes via bem quando tinham muito que estudar.

— Você vaio encontrar Jasper? – disse Rose.

— S-Sim – Edward respondeu abrindo a porta do volvo – Q-Quer q-que t-te d-deixe em c-casa?

— Não se preocupe, eu vou com Bella e Emmett – sua irmã lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Bella ficou por um momento ao seu lado, olhando fixamente para seus lindos olhos verdes e sorriu tentando esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido na hora do almoço, aquela pequena discussão havia nublado os olhos de Edward e ela não queria isso.

— Eu te amo – sorriu Bella acariciando o rosto de seu namorado.

Edward a abraçou ainda mais forte contra si e sorriu, mas a alegria não se refletiu em seus olhos e ela percebeu.

— T-Também t-te a-amo – colocou seus lábios contra os dela e se fundiu em um terno beijo.

Edward deixou cair no bolso do casaco de Bella um pequeno bilhete, ela não notou já que estava abraçada a ele com força.

— Nos vemos amanhã – sorriu sua namorada.

Edward ligou o Volvo e desapareceu na estrada, logo chegou ao hospital porque não diminuiu da velocidade de 130 km/h.

Ele foi ao escritório de Carlisle antes para avisar que iria ao encontro com Jasper, se encontrou a secretária que lhe deixou entrar de imediato.

Carlisle agradeceu que seu filho tinha vindo e lhe aconselhou que aproveitasse a sessão, Edward não entendia as palavras de seu pai, mas ele não se dedicou a analisá-las ainda mais.

Uma vez no escritório de Jasper, sentou no sofá e esperou ali a chegada de seu psicólogo, observou mais uma vez o ambiente ao seu redor, os belos e alegres quadros contemporâneos. Se levantou para observar um deles que estava lindamente decorado e se manteve ali olhando para os quadros do escritório do jovem amigo de seu pai. Ele caminhou ao redor da mesa e sem fixou seu olhar em alguns papéis que tinha sobre ele, sem hesitar reconheceu um antigo prontuário que estava sobre os outros.

Pegou seu velho prontuário e o folheou, enquanto seu coração queria sair do seu peito.

Isso era o que seu pai tinha feito? Por acaso seria capaz de o ter entregado? Sabendo o difícil que era para ele voltar a lembrar de tudo aquilo, seu pai tinha entregado aquele prontuário para Jasper, que agora tinha a maravilhosa idéia de fazê-lo lembrar.

Edward estremeceu com as imagens de tudo o que viveu, as incômodas imagens muitas vezes o atormentava e que até pouco tempo atrás o lembrava com freqüência.

Agora entendia por que a ligação incomum de Jasper para que o encontrasse hoje, não queria continuar ali, deixou o prontuário onde estava e apesar de estar tremendo decidiu sair dali sem mais.

Ele pegou sua mochila que estava no chão e girou a maçaneta para encontrar Jasper por trás da porta.

— Já vejo que descobriu do que se trata a sessão – disse mexendo seu café e impedindo que Edward passasse.

Ele viu o olhar furioso que o jovem Cullen tinha e não se alarmou por isso, sabia perfeitamente que ele iria reagir assim, na verdade havia deixado propositadamente o prontuário ali, pronto para que Edward o visse e lembrasse mais claramente e por si mesmo o que aconteceu.

Edward não podia acreditar, se sentia como um animal encurralado que devia caçar, não sabia o que fazer, se empurrar Jasper e sair correndo ou se ficava ali. Seu corpo estremeceu por completo e era cada vez mais difícil manter-se firme, deu um suspiro decidido a abandonar a sala.

— Me d-de li-licença – pediu Edward tentando manter a calma.

— Edward, escute-me, isso é necessário, não serei agressivo de nenhuma forma, e não irei utilizar técnicas que usaram contigo no passado, não te farei lembrar se isso é o que acha – esclareceu Jasper que, segundo Edward, parecia muito calmo.

Edward não acreditava em nenhuma palavra do que Jasper disse, não acreditava porque ele não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar que os médicos, em ninguém, nem mesmo em Bella... agora lhe alcançava tudo perfeitamente, era por isso que ela havia estado tão doce e compreensiva, mais ainda quando se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo.

— N-Não a-acredi-dito, me d-de li-licença, p-por f-favor – pediu novamente.

— Edward, acredite, te pedi na primeira vez confia em mim – Jasper caminho até ele – Jamais lhe faria dano, simplesmente irei de submeter a hipnose.

Hipnose? – pensou Edward. Ele tinha ouvido falar desse método que se utilizava ultimamente, mas havia riscos que aconteciam ao submeter um paciente a hipnose, nem sequer o próprio Jasper podia garantir que era seguro.

O médico pode ver o rosto desconcertado de Edward e tentou continuar explicando.

— Edward, por favor, sente-se, acredite em mim que não vamos falar disso que não quiser, mas por favor sente-se – disse olhando-o fixamente nos olhos.

— D-Desculpe-pe – sussurrou ainda confuso.

Afastou Jasper para o lado evitando machicá-lo, mas a necessidade de escapar de lá era mais importante, não queria sob nenhuma circunstância reviver isso, muito menos ser preso a no que tanto havia evitado recordar, mais do que a morte da sua _nona_, era pelas vezes que se viu obrigado no consultório do médico que tanto repudiou.

Ele correu pelos corredores do hospital, tentando apagar as imagens _daquele homem._

Dr. Wallace tinha se oferecido para tratar a gagueira Edward, algo que para Carlisle refletia a sincera amizade de Joseph Wallace, um amigo de infância e depois da faculdade.

Desde um principio Edward disse ao seu pai que _aquele homem_ tinha algo a ver com a morte de sua avó, que não queria continuar com as consultas e sessões com _aquele homem_, mas Carlisle não acreditava naquilo e o enviou uma e outra vez as terapias de Joseph, jamais viu maldade em seu amigo de anos e acreditou naquilo antes que em seu filho, algo que veio a se arrepender pouco tempo depois.

Para Edward _aquele homem_ era o motivo pelo qual não podia confiar, era um homem vil e malvado que havia destruído a segurança de uma família, para Edward desde que o primeiro momento, Joseph Wallace tinha sido o assassino de seu _nona._

* * *

**Estou curiosa sobre o bilhete que Edward deu para a Bella... algo me diz que não é bom. Tudo o que aconteceu com a avó deixou o Edward péssimo, e sempre foge disso, o que não ajuda em nada.**

** Agora eu tenho a ajuda da Ju Martinhão nessa fic então os capítulos vão sair bem rápidos!**

**Beijos**

**xx_  
_**


	13. Testemunho

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Testemunho**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

Edward estava cansado de tanto correr, chegou ao seu Volvo e sentou-se naquele confortável banco de couro. Por mais que quisesse se acalmar, era impossível: ainda não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça as imagens mentais de Wallace ao lado do corpo da sua avó.

Durante anos ele se perguntou o por que de tudo o que tinha acontecido, até que depois de difíceis eventos chegou à conclusão quando era tarde para ele.

A insegurança de Edward era um grande obstáculo em sua vida, e continuava sendo agora, ele não tinha ideia para onde ir e tudo o que desejava era esquecer os pedaços daquelas lembranças amargas que viveu, então ele deu curso à sua fuga indefinida e seguiu para uma das praias vizinhas: La Push.

Bella tirou o casaco e deixou-se cair em sua cama. O dia tinha sido estranho, na verdade, a maneira como Edward agiu com ela era algo que a tinha deixado um pouco desconfortável, sua maneira de falar e de dizer adeus foram algo que não lhe tinham dado uma boa percepção.

Ela evitou pensar naquilo enquanto afundava seu rosto no travesseiro macio e tentava esquecer o resto do mundo, depois de tudo, a vida em Forks era maravilhosa apenas por Edward.

— Bella! — Emmett gritou do primeiro andar.

A exausta garota não respondeu ao seu irmão.

— Bella! — Ele disse novamente.

— O que você quer? – Ela grunhiu enquanto voltava a afundar sua cabeça naquele travesseiro macio.

— Eu vou lavar roupa, mamãe disse para você descer e colocar a sua no cesto. — Emmett gritou enquanto começava a pressionar os botões como louco.

Ele nunca tinha usado uma máquina de lavar e não tinha a menor ideia de como usá-la, mas se ele queria conseguir permissão para sair com Rose no próximo fim de semana, ele teria que colocar todo o seu esforço.

Bella, sem ânimo, levantou da sua cama, pegou seu casaco que havia caído no chão e o levou junto com outras roupas para jogá-lo na máquina de lavar.

As escadas pareciam intermináveis, ou talvez seu ânimo estivesse tão _especial _que tudo parecia aborrecido.

— Você não vai verificar os bolsos? — Emmett disse ao ver o rosto sonolento da sua irmã.

— Certo. — Disse Bella.

A garota colocou a mão no bolso para tirar dali o seu celular, um par de papéis e um pacote de chiclete, enquanto no outro bolso ela encontrou um papel perfeitamente dobrado. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver aquilo ali, já que não se lembrava de tê-lo, mas subiu sem dizer nada a Emmett, pois era melhor assim.

Ela virou o papel e nele notou a linda letra de Edward, que havia deixado seu nome estampado ali: _Bella._

A garota ficou emocionada ao ver que seu amado namorado havia deixado um bilhete para ela, talvez tivesse algo a ver com seu comportamento estranho, talvez explicasse através dele o que havia acontecido...

A ansiedade a levou a rapidamente fechar a porta do seu quarto e sentar na cama para desdobrar de uma vez o papel e preparar-se para ler.

.

.

_Bella._

_Eu me sinto um covarde em fazer isso, mas o tempo em que estive com você tem sido muito bonito e agradeço a você por isso, de certa forma você foi capaz de me aceitar como eu sou e dar-me forças para eu me aceitar, mas já não posso mais..._

_Sei que depois disso não merecerei sua compreensão, muito menos o seu perdão, eu só peço que você não sofra por isso, eu sei que cedo ou tarde você vai superar, eu realmente espero que seja mais cedo do que tarde, já que eu não tenho sido capaz de cumprir de nenhuma forma suas expectativas e espero não causar mais danos._

_Não posso continuar fingindo que sou feito para você. Não, é claro que não, uma mulher como você merece algo muito melhor do que eu posso dar, acredite em mim que isto é mais por você do que por mim, mas acredito conhecer você o suficiente para saber que você não aceitará estas explicações tão vagas e vai querer saber mais, então eu devo parar por aqui._

_Esta é a minha decisão, espero que você a respeite. Eu não sou capaz de abrir o meu mundo tão bem e ainda não entendo como você foi capaz de entrar nele desta forma. Mas devo assumir tudo isso e encarar a mim mesmo, você não pode estar comigo cada vez que eu tenho um colapso porque não é saudável para você e também não é necessário._

_Isto não pode continuar, eu realmente não posso duvidar de você a cada segundo só porque eu sinto que não mereço, assim como também não peço que você me entenda, porque sei que isso é algo muito improvável, você nunca poderá se sentir como eu me sinto e poderá estar lá para mim cada vez que eu precisar, eu acabarei consumindo sua vida de maneira egoísta e sem sentido._

_Pelo amor que eu sinto por você, eu digo: Procure algo melhor._

_Eu te amarei e me lembrarei de você como uma grande amiga, mas eu não posso oferecer mais do que isso._

_Edward._

.

.

Bella deixou cair o papel no chão e as lágrimas já não eram contidas pelos seus olhos, aquela dor foi se espalhando por todo o seu peito, impedindo-a de respirar, ela estava se afogando em seus próprios sentimentos e a falta de ar a estava deixando tonta.

Ele não... realmente, ele não.

A pobre garota não conseguia entender nem uma palavra do que Edward tinha tentado expressar e se sentia muito mal com isso. Ela estava absolutamente destruída, como se Edward fosse aquele motivo de vida que tivesse encontrado depois de passar por momentos difíceis e novamente voltava a se sentir assim: completamente sozinha.

Emmett, ao subir as escadas, escutou o choro inconfundível da sua irmã e decidiu entrar no quarto, encontrando-a cobrindo o rosto enquanto continuava gemendo e chorando.

Sem perguntar o por que de tudo, ele a abraçou instintivamente, confortando-a e dando-lhe o apoio que ela precisava naquele momento.

O calor do seu irmão a inundou e, pela primeira vez em anos, ela agradeceu que Emmett estivesse ali.

A tranquilidade do mar havia feito com que Edward retornasse ao seu estado normal, ele podia se sentir confortável com tudo o que o rodeava e se sentia inundado por aquele som requintado de ondas batendo nas rochas.

Bella já tinha lido a sua carta? Era a pergunta que atormentava seus pensamentos agora. Aquela carta tinha sido cruel, mas ele a amava mais do que tudo no mundo e realmente não queria machucá-la, ele tinha uma vida que não merecia ter Bella.

O estigma de ser uma aberração o impedia de estar com ela, realmente desconfiar de quem se ama era injustificável e não levaria a nada de bom.

Edward tinha comprovado que a confiança cega em outra pessoa não era saudável, era realmente destrutiva e ele não queria causar mais danos, muito menos dar asas para algo que ele sabia que acabaria mal, pois ele não poderia ser perfeito.

Ele sentiu a vibração do seu celular no bolso da sua calça, com certeza era seu pai que estava tentando localizá-lo, a esta altura já não era segredo que ele havia fugido do consultório de Jasper, mas ele estava errado, o número que aparecia no seu celular era o de Rosalie. Por um momento ele hesitou em atender, mas depois pensou que seria necessário para evitar preocupações por parte da sua mãe.

— Olá? — Edward atendeu, inseguro.

— _O que diabos você fez para Isabella? _— Rose disse como saudação. —_ Ela está chorando trancada em seu quarto, sem querer soltar Emmett, que a está consolando há horas._

Edward suspirou, ele nunca pensou que poderia afetá-la tanto com aquela grosseira decisão, agora realmente parecia grosseira, mas necessária.

— É-é o-o me-melhor. – Ele disse com um fio de voz, que se misturava às ondas.

— _Edward Anthony Cullen!_ — Rose gritou. — _Eu exijo imediatamente que você coloque a sua bunda estúpida nesse maldito Volvo e venha aqui para dar uma explicação como convém à Bella!_

O garoto de cabelos cobre fechou os olhos e afastou um pouco o telefone do seu ouvido, ele sabia que depois de tudo deixar Rose irritada dessa maneira implicava em surdez por dias.

Ele tentou se acalmar, já que sua irmã realmente estava certa: Não havia sido a melhor maneira e de alguma forma ele deveria corrigir isso.

— E-eu o farei, m-mas n-não a-agora. – Ele sussurrou novamente.

— _Olhe, Edward._ – Rose disse alterada. — _Não há nada que me incomode mais do que ver um idiota com um bilhete falso dizendo:_ "Isto é o melhor para ambos"_, e não dê nenhuma explicação adicional a uma garota decente. Seja homem de uma vez e diga a Bella tudo o que passa pela sua mente distorcida, mesmo que você fique três horas tentando. Você o fará! Ela merece isso, pelo menos, e eu não me importo que não saia palavra nenhuma da sua boca, porque eu as tirarei, nem que seja por empurrões, se for necessário._ – A loira gritou, ela estava realmente irritada.

Ela sabia que Edward não estava bem, mas não era motivo para terminar com Bella, ainda mais daquela forma. A garota era muito boa com seu irmão e não merecia aquele tratamento, na verdade, seu irmão gêmeo também não agia assim, não regularmente, portanto, as decisões que o levaram a fazer aquilo eram sérias.

Ela não lamentou ser dura com ele e enfrentá-lo, já que ele realmente merecia.

O garoto levantou-se da areia, limpou seus sapatos e calças. Ele se armou de coragem para enfrentar Bella, pensando nisso ele deu partida no Volvo.

Jasper havia contado tudo o que tinha acontecido para Carlisle, com a intenção de que ele pudesse entrar em contato com Edward.

O jovem médico não esperava uma reação tão visceral do mais novo dos Cullen, mas aparentemente ele não o conhecia o suficiente para assumir coisas sobre Edward.

Vendo que Carlisle também não tinha feito contato com seu filho, ele decidiu fazer uma exceção e ligou para Alice para que o ajudasse neste caso.

— Amor. – Ele sussurrou em seu escritório.

— _Jazz! Como você está? Você está no trabalho? _– Alice perguntou ansiosa, ela estava naquele momento chegando em sua casa depois de uma tarde cansativa.

— Sim, amor. – Ele respondeu desconfortável ao ver o entusiasmo de Alice. – Preciso te pedir uma coisa.

— _Diga-me. _— Alice sorriu, deixando as sacolas de compras no sofá.

— Eu quero que você entre em contato com Rosalie ou Bella para saber de Edward, ele fugiu da consulta que teríamos e estou preocupado com ele. Você poderia fazer isso por mim, sem contar aos outros?

— _Claro que posso. _— Alice sorriu. – _Ligarei para Rose e verei o que posso fazer._

— Obrigado, docinho. – Jasper soprou-lhe um beijo pelo telefone.

— _De nada, nos vemos em breve._ – Alice riu ao lembrar que hoje Jasper viria jantar em sua casa.

O caos que havia na casa dos Swan era enorme. Emmett tinha conseguido acalmar Bella, que também decidiu soltá-lo e deixar-se ser levada pelo seu irmão até a cama, enquanto Rosalie, que estava na cozinha, preparava uma xícara de chá de camomila para sua amiga para acalmar seus nervos e poder ficar mais relaxada, especialmente porque ela sabia que seu irmão chegaria em poucos minutos.

Bella sentia seus olhos inchados, sua garganta seca e uma terrível dor de cabeça, causadas pelas longas horas de choro, a força das suas mãos tinha ido embora e agora havia uma espécie de cãibra nelas pela forte pressão exercida nas costas do seu irmão, ela se sentia realmente cansada e a dor era cada vez maior.

Edward estacionou seu Volvo do lado de fora da casa dos Swan, não ficando surpreso ao ver ali também o carro da sua mãe, certamente Rose havia pedido a ela ao saber da má decisão dele de terminar com Bella.

Rose abriu a porta e ficou surpresa ao ver seu irmão ali, ela não o convidou a entrar, apenas o deixou ali parado com a porta aberta, para Edward era evidente a irritação de sua irmã gêmea, então ele não fez perguntas e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Emmett ao descer e encontrar-se com aquele que continuava sendo seu cunhado não disse nada, apenas deu-lhe um olhar de desprezo que expressava toda a raiva que sentia e sentou-se no sofá.

— V-vou s-subir. – Ele disse ao sentir-se tão ignorado.

Nem Rose e nem Emmett quiseram responder, ambos estavam chateados com ele, então ele subiu as escadas sem mais.

O nervosismo se apoderava do seu corpo de forma esmagadora, ele não se sentia confortável o suficiente para enfrentá-la e a clareza da sua decisão tinha desaparecido, agora ele se perguntava se valia a pena ter feito tudo aquilo, talvez Bella tivesse sofrido muito mais com a sua decisão do que poderia ter sofrido com ele.

Mais uma vez ele se sentiu um idiota indigno do amor de Bella...

Ele detestava sua condição e repudiava a si mesmo quando se encontrou no limiar do quarto de Bella.

A morena estava enrolado na cama, olhando pela janela sem perceber a presença de Edward em seu quarto. Ela soltou um suspiro involuntário e uma espécie de soluço que o fez recordar todo o tempo que ela tinha chorado.

— B-Bella. — Edward sussurrou ainda parado a metros da cama da garota.

A garota sentiu como seu coração acelerava e pensou mais uma vez que sua mente estava brincando com ela, ela se virou em seguida para encontrar-se com Edward ali.

— A-acho. – Ele sussurrou. – Q-que t-te d-devo e-expli-plicações. – Ele gaguejou.

Bella não podia acreditar que ele estava ali, corando e olhando para baixo, ela não foi capaz de mencionar nenhuma palavra, apenas com a mão apontou a cama para ele se sentar ali.

Depois de alguns minutos, Bella decidiu quebrar o silêncio desconfortável.

— Estou te ouvindo. – Ela sussurrou ao ver que Edward não dizia nada.

O coração de ambos batia ruidosamente. Bella estava impaciente, ela realmente não queria ouvir a mesma coisa que tinha lido naquele papel, ela não seria capaz de suportar da boca dele, mas ainda assim ela calou todos os seus medos e deixou Edward falar.

— N-não s-sei p-por o-onde c-começar. – Ele hesitou. – M-mas a-acho q-que n-não s-serei c-capaz de f-falar. – Ele sussurrou nervoso.

Ele não se sentia capaz de expressar em voz alta, ele sabia que isso era mais difícil do que chegar e soltar tudo. Edward não podia falar sem pensar no que havia acontecido e sentiu-se terrível.

— Escreva. – Bella o incentivou.

A garota entregou-lhe um caderno com um lápis.

— Será melhor. – Ela sussurrou ao ver que Edward tinha aceitado e suas mãos haviam roçado, produzindo um efeito elétrico por todo o seu corpo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Edward escreveu no papel por um longo tempo, sem dar trégua à sua mão, esgotando até o último pensamento que cruzava sua mente, ele havia decidido abrir seu interior para Bella, era a única maneira de apresentar um pedido de desculpas que fosse capaz de absorver todo o dano que havia causado.

A garota estava atenta a Edward, olhando com certa curiosidade aquele papel, mas vendo que teria um longo tempo de espera, ela voltou a se apoiar na cabeceira da cama.

Assim que Edward terminou de escrever, ele o entregou a Bella e continuou sentado à espera de uma resposta.

.

.

_"Não é fácil o que vou lhe contar e não peço o seu perdão com isto, só peço a sua compreensão. Eu sei que agi como um tremendo idiota ao escrever aquele bilhete, mas estarei à sua disposição depois disso, será sua decisão fazer o que lhe convém com o que existe dentro de mim. Desde que assumi meus sentimentos por você, que pertenço a você de uma maneira estranha e, apesar de eu negar isso e tentar ficar longe do que certamente será um final ruim, não atinjo meu objetivo, eu retorno a você como se fosse um alfinete a um ímã poderoso._

_Todos os problemas da minha gagueira se desenvolveram quando eu tinha sete anos._

_Meus pais haviam saído uma noite para um jantar de médicos fora de Forks, minha avó, a quem carinhosamente nós chamávamos de Nona, tinha decidido ficar conosco para cuidar de nós. Rose e eu adorávamos compartilhar nossos dias com ela. Ela cuidava de nós e nos mimava muito, eu tinha um grande amor pela minha Nona e acho que essa é uma das coisas que eu valorizo como uma das poucas memórias felizes da infância._

_Nessa noite eu não conseguia dormir, tínhamos ficado brincando com uns fantoches e, talvez, tanta felicidade me impedia de adormecer, então eu desci as escadas e fui para o quarto da minha Nona para ela me mimar um pouco mais. Rose dormia no mesmo quarto que eu, mas ela tinha conseguido dormir muito mais cedo._

_Minha Nona me levou para a cozinha, sentou-me em uma cadeira enquanto cantarolava uma canção que sempre cantava para nós antes de dormir, agora lembro-me com prazer e de fato consegui criá-la no piano para ela._

_Toda vez que eu não conseguia dormir, minha Nona preparava um leite morno com raspas de laranja e conseguia adormecer em questão de instantes, enfim, era isso o que ela estava fazendo para mim naquela noite._

_Ao virar para entregar-me o copo, ele caiu das suas mãos, ela imediatamente levou a mão ao peito e caiu. Naquele momento eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo, eu não sabia que o que tinha acontecido era uma parada cardíaca, mas como meu pai sempre me ensinou que em caso de emergência deveria ligar para o 911, assim eu fiz._

_Gritei muitas vezes para Rose, mas ela dormia profundamente e eu não queria me afastar da minha Nona sob quaisquer circunstâncias._

_O médico que chegou para atendê-la me disse para confiar nele, que ele salvaria a minha avó, enquanto a enfermeira me perguntou se eu estava com outra pessoa em casa e me pediu para buscar Rose._

_Quando nós três descemos, vi que o médico estava ali ao lado da minha avó, ele tinha deixado de fazer a massagem cardíaca e a enfermeira foi para o lado dele. Não me lembro bem o que foi que ela disse a ele, mas sei que sugeriu a ele uma medicação para estabilizar a minha Nona, o médico recusou e respondeu que ele sabia o que fazia e para que ela não interferisse em tais assuntos. Lembro-me claramente que ele a tratou mal e até a empurrou, foi então que eu vi que ele injetava uma solução diretamente na veia dela._

_Eu gritei, chorei e esperneei até que consegui chegar até onde estava a minha avó, que ainda estava quente, ainda mantinha o seu calor, mas isso a estava deixando, agarrei-me com força ao corpo sem vida da minha Nona, não entendendo então o que havia acontecido._

_Depois disso eu me senti excluído do resto, eu não conseguia olhar as pessoas nos olhos, não conseguia entrar na cozinha, não aceitava leite e não era capaz de suportar pessoas. Desenvolvi esse quadro de gagueira que é evidentemente por causa desse trauma e que deveria ter desaparecido com o tratamento que me foi dado, mas claramente isso era impossível._

_O médico charlatão que tentava me curar da minha gagueira era amigo do meu pai, um amigo próximo da faculdade, mas esse cara era o mesmo que havia atendido a minha avó e que eu tinha certeza que a tinha matado._

_Eu me recusei ao tratamento, mas por mais que eu sofresse com isso, meu pai insistia que conseguiria me curar de tudo isso. Eu me vi obrigado a comparecer àquelas traumatizantes sessões em que escutava uma e outra vez que eu era o único culpado pela morte da minha avó, que eu não merecia uma cura para o meu problema e que eu tinha sido um garoto estúpido em acreditar que ele havia assassinado a minha Nona, que ninguém acreditaria em mim e logo meu pai me abandonaria em um hospital psiquiátrico por ser um completo idiota. Isso era o que eu escutava em cada sessão com Joseph Wallace, um insulto após o outro, cada ameaça produzindo um efeito na minha cabeça que bloqueava todo o meu ser, era como se, de alguma forma, a voz dele conseguisse penetrar em mim e fosse repetida diariamente sem para na minha cabeça._

_Ele me ameaçou milhares de vezes de machucar eu e Rose se eu falasse sobre o que ele me dizia, foi então que ele pediu ao meu pai que ele queria que Rose também fosse comigo na próxima sessão._

_Pedi uma e outra vez ao meu pai que não fosse assim, que Rose não precisava ir, mas ele, talvez cego pela amizade de anos e pela confiança cega em Wallace, concordou em levar a minha irmã. Ambos fomos deixados sozinhos nessa sala enquanto meu pai falava com aquele maldito. Quando ele entrou no escritório, ele se aproximou de mim, amarrou minhas pernas e mãos à cadeira em que eu estava sentado, colocou um adesivo na minha boca e foi para a minha irmã, que olhava para mim apavorada e certamente não entendia o que estava acontecendo._

_Ele então colocou suas mãos sujas nela e também colocou um adesivo na boca dela para evitar que ela gritasse enquanto ele corria o minúsculo corpo dela com aquelas mãos nojentas, ele a despiu enquanto Rose tentava gritar com todas as suas forças, sem poder emitir um som suficiente que fosse capaz de alertar o que acontecia ali, enquanto eu estava sentado ali sem poder fazer nada, impotente uma vez mais por ser o idiota mais inútil do mundo._

_Aquele homem baixou as calças uma vez que tinha despido a minha irmã, com todas as minhas forças eu tentei me soltar daquela maldita cadeira, eu queria gritar, mas era impossível._

_Foi horrível ver como ele sussurrava coisas para a minha irmã, como ele a tocava e a olhava. Eu tinha perdido a esperança e me sentia o ser mais miserável do mundo por causar tantos problemas, por ser a fonte do sofrimento daquela família, por ser um estúpido inútil, culpado de tudo._

_Naquele momento eu não soube como se abriu aquela porta que estava trancada e a secretária de Wallace entrou junto com o meu pai naquela sala, encontrando ali aquele idiota miserável prestes a consumar o ato._

_Então eu percebi que, dado o atraso da sessão, meu pai resolveu avisar que logo viria nos buscar, então ele pediu à secretária para avisar Wallave imediatamente para ver se ele poderia nos levar para casa, a confiança do meu pai chegava a este ponto com aquele homem que ele considerava como um irmão. A secretária, ao ver que estava trancada e conhecendo a relação entre Carlisle e Wallace, decidiu excepcionalmente abrir a porta, encontrando-se ali com aquilo._

_Depois disso eu não podia sequer confiar no meu próprio pai, vê-lo me dava nojo, saber que ele poderia ser um deles foi um tormento por um par de anos._

_As declarações da enfermeira que estava lá, na morte da minha avó, foram úteis na determinação de que ele tinha sido o assassino dela, injetando potássio na veia, produzindo então hiperpotassemia__*****__, um efeito letal em uma pessoa que já teve uma parada cardíaca. Para os médicos e o legista havia sido inocente, já que não havia nenhum vestígio do seu crime, se não fosse por aquela enfermeira que falou após sentir-se segura de poder falar, já que ela também esteve sob ameaça, então assim foi possível elucidar a verdade._

_*__Hiperpotassemia__: excesso de potássio, cuja principal manifestação é a debilitação da atividade cardíaca._

_Meu pai foi encarregado de todos os assuntos jurídicos pelo que aconteceu, pela tentativa de estupro de um menor de idade, por me extorquir e ameaçar, por ter ameaçado a enfermeira de morte e pelo assassinato da minha avó._

_Wallace está na cadeia, foi condenado a três prisões perpétuas, meu pai se arrependeu repetidamente por tudo o que causou sua extrema confiança naquele desgraçado._

_Anos mais tarde, Wallace pediu para ver meu pai e ele concordou apenas porque o Dr. King, que se tornou o meu médico anos mais tarde, disse a ele disse que tinha algo muito importante a declarar, foi assim que entendemos as razões daquele canalha, tudo isso foi fundamentado na inveja._

_Meu pai foi o primeiro da sua geração desde o primário até a universidade, ele tinha conseguido entrar na área de mestrado em Harvard, minha mãe havia decidido se casar com ele e era a garota mais popular da universidade, foi-lhe oferecido o melhor emprego em um hospital reconhecido onde Wallace foi aceito porque meu pai pediu, com o tempo Wallace cobiçava o cargo de Diretor do Hospital, cargo que foi dado ao meu pai, isso aumentou mais o seu ódio e ele decidiu se vingar por ter uma vida injusta, segundo ele. Descobriu-se que Wallace tinha sido abusado desde a infância pela sua mãe e, ao ver que minha Nona era extremamente gentil com meu pai, ele decidiu se vingar através dela quando lhe foi apresentada aquela oportunidade naquela noite._

_Minha irmã conseguiu superar tudo isso mais facilmente do que eu, ela precisou de tratamento, que foi mediado pelo meu pai, que não deixou de participar de nenhuma das nossas sessões com o Dr. King. Eu consegui perdoá-lo ao longo do tempo e agora, apesar de tudo o que passei, eu não consegui me perdoar por tudo o que, de alguma forma, causei, afinal de contas, Rose nunca teria sido enfiada nisso se eu não tivesse mostrado as minhas suspeitas sobre aquele cara._

_Esta é toda a verdade, eu realmente espero que agora você me entenda, que entenda que eu atraio problemas, que a desconfiança é natural em mim e que amar você poderia ser mais prejudicial do que benéfico, você poderia sair machucada e eu realmente não consigo imaginar isso. Não outra vez, eu não quero de forma alguma machucá-la assim como fiz com Rose. Você é muito importante para mim para chegar e, de maneira egoísta, ser atraída para o meu grande buraco negro, você é melhor que isso e eu sei que há alguém melhor do que eu esperando por você._

_Eu te amo, Bella, mas isso não tem futuro de maneira nenhuma"._

.

.

Enquanto Bella lia, as lágrimas não deixaram de cair pelo seu rosto, aquelas experiências deixaram sua alma em choque, ela nunca pensou que algo assim poderia ter acontecido. Ela se sentia tão egoísta por ter pensado nela e em seu seu sofrimento, em vez de no sofrimento de Edward.

Ela ergueu o olhar para encontrar o do seu amado.

O tremor das mãos de Edward era evidente e ela, em uma tentativa de mostrar a ele o que sentia, pegou suas mãos e as beijou carinhosamente.

— Nunca decida algo assim por mim, sou eu quem deve decidir se quero ou não ficar longe de você. – Ela sussurrou, uma vez que sua voz foi capaz de sair.

Edward, cujos olhos verdes derramavam lágrimas marcando seu rosto, levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Bella, então viu nela uma bondade infinita.

A garota, que tinha tentado controlar suas lágrimas, levantou da cama e, deixando de lado o caderno, abraçou Edward, tentando fechar aquele buraco negro que sua alma possuía, ela não pensava em se afastar, pois ele era tudo o que ela desejava, agora com ainda mais força.

Sem pensar e com o desejo de mostrar o seu apoio, ela aproximou-se dele com cuidado, levantou o rosto de Edward, eles novamente conectaram seus olhares e, gentilmente, ela colocou seus lábios sobre os dele, fundindo-se então com um beijo de sabor amargo, um sabor salgado que não só veio das suas lágrimas, mas também da alma de Edward.

* * *

**Nem preciso dizer o quanto a história do Edward me deixa de coração partido né? Ele sofreu muito com tudo isso que aconteceu, tomara que agora ele pare de tentar afastar a Bella.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e até semana que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Melodia

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Melodia**

Seus rostos se separaram levemente, ainda que ambos buscavam manter o contato e não perder o ambiente agradável que se havia criado.

Ela estava ali, sentada em sua cama tremendo como se fosse uma criança assustada, ainda que a sensação desta vez vinha de outra fonte: Edward.

O garoto que, sem mais, entrou em seu coração com força e se alojou ali para lhe ensinar que não importa o exterior, que nada do que ele aparentemente mostrava era suficiente para descrever o belo homem que estava escondido e que estava ali, agora, quando acreditava tê-lo perdido e isso sem dúvidas não tinha preço. Mais uma vez acariciou o rosto da sua amada e se sentiu plena quando viu que os belos olhos de Edward a olhava com uma doçura extrema parecia como se fosse tão frágil que tocá-la poderia ser perigoso, Bella mais uma vez admirou o lindo gesto do seu amado ao tentar secas as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto.

Edward estava nervoso, não sabia o que fazer naquele momento tão íntimo e puro. Jamais havia se submetido a esse tipo de pressão, mas sabia que era necessário dizer tudo aquilo, era soltar parte de seu passado para assim visualizar seu futuro com Bella.

— E-Edward — sussurrou entre soluços produtos do seu choro — Desculpe... realmente me desculpe por não te compreender e te pressionar, talvez deveria ter me colocado em seu lugar, deveria ter...

— B-Bella — Edward lhe interrompeu reunindo toda sua coragem — N-Não q-quero o-ouvir i-isso, f-fui e-eu q-quem e-errou, v-você m-merecia s-saber — disse segurando o rosto triste da garota entre suas mãos.

Ela não tinha palavras para descrever aquela sensação de alegria e ao mesmo tempo de amargura que existia no seu peito, desejava com todo o seu ser curar aquelas feridas que ele tinha de seu passado, ela buscava ser o anjo que encheria de flores o caminho de Edward, tirando assim todos os espinhos que pudessem estar no mesmo. Não se importava de sacrificar sua vida para estar com ele, porque nada do que fazia para Edward seria um sacrifício, pois lhe amava com uma intensidade que só conseguiu encontrar naquele momento.

Se aproximou novamente dele e sem pensar, beijou seus lábios com impaciência e doçura, voltou a capturar neles o amor e o desejo de permanecer ao seu lado, sem pensar se deixou levar pelo amor que possuía e que lhe falava em seu peito exigindo pertencer uma vez mais a aquele jovem homem que havia tomado posse de sua alma sem aviso prévio.

O ambiente na sala era muito diferente do que existia no quarto de Bella.

Rose e Emmett estavam tensos durante todo o tempo que levavam ali esperando para saber o que acontecia lá em cima.

— Será que se reconciliaram? — disse Rose enquanto arrumou a chaleira para ter pronto outro chá de ervas em caso de que tudo se resultasse fatal.

— Espero que sim, não quero partir o rosto do meu cunhado — disse Emmett sorrindo ao ver que Rose se irritava.

— Nem pense em tocar em um cabelo do Edward! — gritou.

Desde o seu lugar Emmett observou Rose franzindo a testa, algo que sem dúvida lhe pareceu muito cômico.

— Acredite que não quero ver Bella sofrer como da vez que se apaixonou por um idiota que a deixou sofrendo, é muito desagradável às vezes, mas é minha irmã e a aprendi amar como tal — disse o garoto recebendo um copo da bebida que sua namorada entregava.

Eles se amontoaram no sofá, alheios ao que ocorria lá em cima e dando um espaço para o seu amor, já que fazia dias que não estavam relaxados dedicando tempo um ao outro.

— Às vezes você é odioso — Rose sorriu.

— Acredite que posso ser o tempo todo, mas o seu amor me faz parecer um bobo — riu.

— O bobo mais bonito do mundo, sempre e quando permaneça apaixonado por mim — disse Rose, colocando seus lábios no de seu apaixonado.

Alice havia feito o possível para chegar a casa dos Swan, mas por mais que acelerasse parecia que tudo acontecia em câmera lenta. Foi assim que irritada tocou a campainha da cada de Emmett e Bella esperando uma pronta resposta ao seu chamado.

— Rose! — abraçou sua amiga enquanto entrava na casa — Como Bella está?

— Está com Edward em seu quarto — Rose lhe explicou enquanto a convidada para entrar.

— Meu Deus! — Alice exclamou — Está tudo melhor? Não ouviram nada?

— Não, nada de nada — Emmett interviu.

— Jasper me ligou desesperado por Edward, ele saiu da consulta sem mais e não disse nada, simplesmente fugiu, deixando meu Jazz preocupado — Alice disse, sentado-se em frente de Emmett.

— Quem sabe o que Jasper fez para que Edward saísse assim — disse Rose, irritada com os dentes cerrados.

— Não, simplesmente queria falar sobre o passado de Edward, você sabe, terapia para chegar à questão central de sua gagueira — Alice disse, ainda estava agitava por tudo o que havia feito para chegar ali.

— Como vai o seu com Jasper? — Emmett mudou o tema drasticamente ao ver que os ânimos estavam ficando denso entre as garotas.

— Bem, eu acho. A verdade é que ele não tem muito tempo para dedicar a mim, mas eu entendo. Meus pais se comportam muito bem com ele e tem uma grande estima por ele, mas ainda assim preciso ter um pouco mais do meu Jazz a cada segundo — declarou enquanto aceitava a água que Rose lhe estendia.

— Deixa isso ai, amor, por favor. Essa é minha casa eu deveria estar atendendo você — Emmett apontou.

— OH não! De nenhuma maneira, me encanta fazer as coisas por você — Rose sorriu.

Jasper voltou a enviar uma mensagem para Alice para saber como iam as coisas, essa teclou rapidamente em seu celular para responder que ainda não sabia de nada, mas que Rose não estava disposto a cooperar no tratamento, já que aparentemente acreditava que ele tinha feito algo mal para que Edward fugisse assim.

— Edward — Bella sussurrou ao ver que se levantava da cama — O que vai acontecer conosco?

Ela não tinha esquecido que tudo tinha se quebrado entre eles e não sabia se aqueles beijos e carinhos seriam suficiente para considerá-lo como uma reconciliação, além do mais queria que ele voltasse a pronunciar aquelas lindas palavras que lhe pediam para ser namorados, eu queria ouvi-los uma vez mais para estar segura de que não estava sonhando.

— N-Não p-posso v-viver m-mentindo ou e-escondendo a v-verdade, s-só q-quero q-que s-saiba q-que t-te a-amo e t-tudo t-tem sua r-razão d-de ser, m-mas p-pertenço a v-você e n-não q-quero me a-afastar — sussurrou Edward enquanto se aproximava da porta.

— Eu te amo — Bella sorriu enquanto saltou para perto de onde Edward estava e ficando na ponta dos pés beijou novamente os lábios do rapaz.

Este se separou suavemente dela e olhou fixamente para seus olhos amendoados.

— Q-quer s-ser a m-minha namorada? — Edward disse fazendo um esforço para não gaguejar.

A garota sentiu como uma sonora batida em seu coração tomou posse de seu corpo.

— Claro — Bella sorriu.

Edward uma vez que ouviu a aceitação de sua namorada, girou a maçaneta para sair.

— Onde vai? — disse confusa.

— V-vou d-dizer a E-Emmett, Rose e p-pelo o que e-escuto a Alice, q-que tudo está b-bem — sorriu.

Bella notou de imediato a mudança na voz de Edward, já não parecia desconfortável ou triste e inclusive lhe pareceu que havia demorado menos para dizer essa frase, o que a fez ainda mais feliz e se vestiu rapidamente para descer junto com o resto.

O menino de cabelos de cobre tentou não ficar ainda mais nervoso diante do olhar curioso que Emmett lhe deu ai vê-lo descer as escadas.

— Como está tudo? — Alice perguntou nervosa.

— B-Bem — se limitou a responder.

— Não o pressionemos — pediu Rose — Só nos diga o que quiser dizer, não se sinta obrigado.

— O-Obrigado. B-Bem B-Bella e e-eu n-nos r-reconciliamos — declarou Edward enquanto evitava olhar os presentes.

Depois disso, ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que Bella desceu ainda com seus olhos inchados pelo choro anterior a chegada do seu namorado, todos juntos compartilharam um momento da tarde até que a noite apareceu na janela e todos foram para suas respectivas casas.

— Você acha que foi bom sair assim da consulta de Jasper? — perguntou Rose antes de chegar em casa.

— N-Não, m-mas não me s-senti c-comodo sendo a-abordado por J-Jasper d-daquela m-maneira — respondeu Edward enquanto estacionava o seu volvo.

— O que vai dizer ai papai? — disse Rose antes de descer.

— A-A v-verdade.

Ambos desceram do carro e entraram em casa, onde Esme havia estado ansiosa para saber deles, mas sabia que o melhor era não pressionar Edward, pelo o que fingiu que estava terminando o jantar para quando eles chegaram.

— Olá mamãe — Rose sorriu enquanto se aproximava para beijá-la.

— Oi Rose, como foi a tarde? — fingiu enquanto sorria.

— Bom, agradável. Emmett e eu ficamos em sua casa e aproveitamos para ver um filme — disse enquanto subia as escadas.

Esme olhou para Edward tentando não pressioná-lo, mas falhou rotundamente já que o garoto conseguiu notar sua impaciência.

— Mãe, e-estou bem, s-só n-não quero falar d-disso, n-não hoje — respondeu diante os gestos da sua mãe.

— Entendo, quer comer algo? — sorriu.

— L-leva p-pra mim n-no e-estúdio? — propôs enquanto se aproximava da escada.

— Claro — Esme respondeu feliz ao vê-lo tão tranquilo.

Carlisle conversou mais uma vez com Jasper a respeito da reação do seu filho e pediu ao seu colega que por favor lhe desse seu espaço para pensar nas coisas e que só voltasse até sua consulta, algo que Jasper aceitou já que compreendia que tudo era pelo bem do seu paciente e que o melhor seria submetê-lo as pressões por agora.

Depois desse acordo o Dr. Cullen se sentiu cômodo para poder se retirar para sua casa.

O jovem pianista sentou-se em seu banquinho disposto a terminar aquela obra que uma vez começou quando conheceu Bella, ainda tinha aquela melodia dando voltar em sua cabeça e ansiava poder terminá-la com uma linda letra que pudesse significar algo para Bella e assim pedir-lhe seu perdão por tudo que a fez passar.

Colocou seus dedos sobre as abandonadas teclas do piano e se deixou levar pelos sentimentos que o dominavam naquele momento, conseguindo assim aquela melodia que fazia tempo que estava em sua cabeça e que não havia podido transmitir antes.

Esme se deteve para lhe ouvir por um momento antes de entrar com a comida de Edward, que ao vê-la sorriu ansioso para saber o que sua mãe achava daquela canção.

— É linda, suponho para quem é, devo ficar com ciúmes? — sorriu a mãe do jovem.

— Você já tem sua canção mamãe — disse Edward enquanto se sentava na mesa que nesse momento era utilizado para comer.

Naquela noite, Edward não dormiu tentando criar uma letra que fosse de acordo com a melodia e seus sentimentos, queria ter a obra pronta para amanhã de manhã, já que pretendia sequestrar Bella entre as aulas e levá-la para sua casa para que pudesse ouvir sua criação e dessa forma lhe apresentar suas desculpas.

Carlisle agradeceu uma vez mais ao ter implementado o sistema de absorção de som já que assim nada mais além de Edward escutaria sua música e decidiu não interromper apesar de que amanhã deveria ir ao colégio, depois de tudo sabia que seu filho tinha que dormir um pouco e dormia menos ainda quando tinha uma canção em mente.

Ele e Esme se deitaram para descansar abraçados e dormiram rapidamente já que teriam um longo dia amanhã.

Uma e outra vez tentou criar aquelas frases que conseguiriam encaixar com a melodia, mas lhe parecia impossível sem a imagem de sua musa em frente a ele, desejava tanto tê-la ali para poder ter a fonte de sua inspiração uma vez mais que não resistiu e a chamou pelo telefone para sequer ouvir sua voz.

A garota se levantou sonolenta para atender o telefone sem saber quem era.

— Alô? — disse esfregando um de seus olhos.

Edward sentiu como seu coração acelerava.

— B-Bella — sussurrou com um nó na garganta pelo nervosismo.

— Ed? O que foi? Você está bem? — disse Bella surpresa ao ver a hora no relógio de seu despertador e comprovar que eram 3 da manhã.

— Só q-queria o-ouvir você — sussurrou Edward.

— Pesadelos?

— N-Não, n-na v-verdade n-não d-dormi — Edward sorriu nervoso.

— Não dormiu? — respondeu incrédula — Por que?

— A-Amanhã s-saberá. T-Te a-amo, d-descanse — sussurrou Edward ansioso para vê-la.

Bella não compreendia muito bem o motivo da ligação do seu namorado, mas aceitou e compreendeu que simplesmente queria fazê-lo e se deixou levar, ainda assim valorizou muito que fosse uma chamada e não uma mensagem de texto como sempre era, pois ela adorava escutá-lo falar, pois significava que tinha confiança nela, algo que para Bella era fundamental, ainda mais agora.

— Te amo, descanse também e durma — lhe sussurrou e desligou a chamada deixando-se cair novamente na cama, o sono não demorou para se apoderar dela novamente.

Repassou uma e outra vez a canção, editando e acrescentando palavras, até que se sentiu satisfeito com sua obra e decidiu deixar-se cair sobre o sofá que estava ali e descansar até que viessem o acordar.

Aquilo não demorou para acontecer, Edward não tinha se dado conta de que tinha terminado a canção às cinco e meia da manhã, por isso Rose o acordou às seis em ponto.

— Levante-se — gritou Rose irritada por seu irmão voltar a fazer aquilo, pois quando se empenhava em uma canção não dormia até terminá-la na mesma noite.

— D-Deixe-me Rose — sussurrou Edward.

— Levante-se ou chegarei tarde por sua culpa — Rose gritou empurrando-o do sofá.

— D-Deixe-me, agora — reclamou acomodando-se no chão.

— Está bem, depois não diga que não lhe avisei, pegarei o seu volvo e o levarei, adeus — disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela havia acertado no alvo, sabia que Edward jamais deixaria que ela pegasse o volvo, por mais que fosse de ambos ele tinha uma obsessão com esse carro e como todo homem tinha medo de entregar-lhe sua "joia" para uma mulher.

Edward tristemente se levantou, tomou um banho e logo desceu para tomar café.

— Pronto? — Rose gritou da garagem — Ou eu dirijo? — riu pelo seu adendo.

— N-Nem louco t-te d-deixo com o c-carro — disse Edward pedindo-lhe as chavez.

Ambos subiram no volvo prateado e como sempre chegaram antes da hora pela forma que dirigir do jovem Cullen.

— Por que não dormiu à noite? Você tem olheiras terríveis — exclamou Rose ao descer do carro enquanto seu irmão fechava a porta.

— E-Estava i-inspirado — sussurrou.

— Entendi... Bella? — levantou uma sobrancelha.

— P-Provavelmente — riu.

— Cuide dela sim? Não quero que a machuque, poderia machucar Emmett e com isso a mim — lhe pediu Rose sinceramente.

Edward notou que as palavras de sua irmã tinham um grande sentimento e motivo entre elas, pelo que simplesmente assentiu e juntos caminharam até sua primeira classe.

Emmett tinha estado ansioso sentado esperando que Rose chegasse, mas não entrava pela porta e já começava a ficar impaciente.

— Fique calmo — reclamou Ângela que estava atrás dele.

— Já vai chegar. Por que está tão ansioso? — perguntou Alice.

— Tenho duas entrada para ir ver Muse e não posso esperar para dar a ela — sussurrou Emmett.

— Muse? — gritou Alice. — Muse? Já sabe, Matt e sua adorável voz? Ao vivo? Vai me fazer desmaiar — disse teatralmente colocando o dorso da sua mão em sua testa e deixando-se cair no ombro da Ângela.

— Quando é? — perguntou a garota que segurava a amiga que estava simulando um choque.

— Em duas semanas — sorriu.

— Você vai também? — perguntou Alice quem havia revidou magicamente para ver a Bella desenhando no seu caderno.

— Meu pai também me deu duas entradas — sussurrou sem ânimo já que ainda tinha sono.

— Nossa... — Ângela se atreveu a dizer.

Edward e Rose não demoraram para chegar e apesar do seu atraso o professor não se encontrava na sala.

Tiveram uma alma tranquila e muito pouco animadora já que a professora não parou de falar das provas das universidades e não lhes deu nenhum só momento para respirar em toda a bendita hora.

Ao sair, Edward afastou Bella do grupo e a conduziu até o estacionamento já que pretendia realizar o seu plano sem testemunhas.

O jovem Cullen tinha tudo planejado, aquela manhã sua mãe tinha que ir as compras em Seattle por umas telas para pintar e seus típicos materiais, seu pai estaria no hospital e Rose nas aulas com Emmett, assim ninguém iria ouvir a canção além de Bella.

— O que foi Edward? — Bella disse com uma voz trêmula ao ver que o garoto a levava até o volvo.

— N-Necessito q-que v-veja algo — respondeu.

Ainda que tinha claro que não tinha que ver se não ouvir.

— Tem que ser agora? — disse Bella.

— S-Sim — se limitou a respondeu enquanto abria a porta para sua namorada.

Na cabine havia um silêncio retumbante da parte dos ocupantes, ainda que Edward havia postou um pouco de soul para mantê-la para Bella distraída.

Não demoraram para chegar na casa dos Cullen, Isabella não compreendia por que estavam ali.

— Vai me dizer o que estamos fazendo na sua casa a essa hora? — arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto lhe sorria para Edward.

— S-Só s-siga-me — lhe respondeu uma vez mais.

Guiou Bella até seu estúdio e a beijou ternamente.

— N-Não t-tinha c-comome d-desculpar d-diante v-você m-mas c-com u-uma c-canção, espero q-que s-seja suficiente — lhe sussurrou.

— Não era necessário, Edward que me trouxesse aqui...

— S-Sim, s-sim o e-era, e-essa é-é m-minha forma d-de p-pedir p-perdão por ser t-tão i-idiota.

Sentou-se no banquinho enquanto que Bella compreendia tudo: ele ia tocar piano como modo de desculpa, algo extremamente romântico pois Bella sempre quis aprender a tocar, mas carecia de disciplina para seguir algo assim.

As suaves notas que estavam sendo emitidas pelas teclas que eram pressionadas pelos delicados dedos de Edward que se deslizavam com grande naturalidade sobre o instrumento.

Bella se deixou levar por aquela envolvente melodia que lhe produzia um grande relaxamento e se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta que não havia ouvido antes, não era alguma composição famosa, pelo o que se questionou se Edward não havia dormido para criá-la.

Uma vez emitida a introdução da melodia, o jovem cantor decidiu começar a cantar, já que desde pequeno o havia feito muito bem e apesar da sua condição essa não lhe impedia fazê-lo com fluidez.

Enquanto Bella ouvia atenta e emocionada para Edward, se gravou a fogo o refrão da canção.

.

.

"_Você é minha voz na escuridão,_

_É minha lua nas noites de tempestade,_

_Mais não desejo que te afaste de mim,_

_Porque graças a você aprendi que amar é viver"_

.

.

Bella sentiu como seu coração se acelerou em um ritmo frenético ao ouvir a preciosa voz de Edward cantando aquela frase e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

A emoção que a dominava naquele instante lhe deu um nó na gargante que lhe impedia falar.

Quando Edward finalizou aquela linda canção, Bella não pode mais do que se aproximar dele e lhe beijar com a necessidade de demonstrar-lhe que não havia ato mais lindo que a correspondência do amor que lhe professava, que nada nesse mundo lhe faria se afastar daquele coração bondoso que agora lhe pertencia e que reclamava como seu onde fosse. Tinha o coração de Edward era a fonte de felicidade que enchia a sua alma.

* * *

**PREVIEW - CAPÍTULO 15**

_Diante dos olhos de Mallory, reaparecia Rosalie Cullen triunfante no braço do seu namorado, e pela outra porta entravam, para ela a gota que transbordava do copo, Isabella Swan e o gago, todos com seus respectivos ingressos Platina para ver o show de Muse._

_- Pare de encará-los. - Disse Mike, tentando desviar a atenção de Lauren._

_- O quê? Mas olhe para seus rostos de idiotas andando pela escola, se eu não tivesse sido castigada, eu também teria esses ingressos! O que eu mais odeio é que eles fingem que nada aconteceu, quando se fosse comigo, eu não estaria como se nada... – Ela disse cruzando os braços, enquanto um calor interno a envolvia._

_- Eu realmente não me importo. - Disse Mike._

_Newton tinha aprendido a lição, especialmente depois que seu pai e sua mãe tinha avisado que se ele continuasse incomodando o Cullen, ele terminaria de castigo e, ao invés de ir para a faculdade, eles o deixariam em um reformatório das Forças Armadas, depois disso, Mike não demorou a esquecer o problema e evitar seu desejo de se vingar de Edward._

_- Não se presumia que você se vingaria da surra que você levou do Cullen? - Lauren disse._

* * *

**Hoje eu me atraquei com esse capítulo e decidi concluir ele já que tinha 2 páginas traduzidas. Quero terminar essa fic pelo menos até metade/final de setembro. Tem 3 capítulos e um Epílogo pela frente, mas ela tem uma continuação com 16 capítulos, enfim uma coisa de cada vez né? Só vocês terem paciência comigo. Quero me concentrar nas fics com menos capítulos pro final, to evitando começar qualquer uma, a unica que eu vou abrir eu ja trazudi meus capítulos ja que eu dividi ENFIM... O próximo capítulo está pronto, quem sabe eu posto na semana que vem né?  
**

**Vou deixar vocês falarem do capítulo, desse Edward lindo e fofo que queremos ter um em casa.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	15. Mais Uma Prova

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 — Mais uma prova**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

Edward mais uma vez sentiu que tinha feito a coisa certa, pois os olhos da sua amada demonstravam que tinha sido assim e a alegria o fazia se sentir completo, ele se manteve abraçado a ela por alguns minutos e logo depois ele propôs retornarem à escola para se reintegrarem à próxima aula.

No caminho para a escola, Bella armou-se de coragem para enfrentar Edward mais uma vez. Ela inspirou, tentando chamar a atenção do seu namorado e reuniu forças, esperando que ele compreendesse sua preocupação.

— Edward. — Ela sussurrou.

O menino, que estava ciente da estrada, sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Bella, sinal suficiente para que ela continuasse.

— Eu sei que isso tudo tem sido muito difícil para você, também sei que provavelmente não seja apropriado fazê-lo voltar a lembrar o que você passou, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu estou preocupada com você e quero que tudo o que você viveu seja superado totalmente, e para isso você deve se consultar com Jasper. — Ela disse com uma voz determinada, embora tenha atropelado várias vezes certas palavras.

O jovem de cabelo cobre continuo olhando para a estrada e tentou não ficar tenso, ele deveria se acostumar com a ideia de que Bella estaria preocupada com ele e que tudo isso era uma nova parte do que estava descobrindo com sua namorada, ele tinha voltado a confiar pouco a pouco e era necessário lembrar que ela teria acesso a certas cenas íntimas da sua vida e tinha direito, pois somente aquilo a fazia valorizada pela sua existência.

— B-Bella. — Ele sussurrou. — N-Não p-pretendia v-voltar a ver n-nenhum m-médico d-depois d-de t-tudo o q-que p-passei, m-mas a-ainda a-assim sei q-que é n-necessário e p-provavelmente u-útil, m-mas p-preciso de t-tempo, n-na o-outra s-semana v-vou e-encontrar J-Jasper. — Ele sorriu para a morena, que o olhava com os olhos bem abertos ao ouvir sua resposta positiva.

Ao estacionar o Volvo na escola, Edward reparou que todo mundo voltava a focar sua atenção sobre ele, e parecia estranho que assim fosse, afinal de contas, desde que Bella e Emmett tinham chegado à Forks, os ataques contra ele haviam diminuído consideravelmente até chegarem a nada, até mesmo Mike e seu bando pararam de incomodá-lo.

Edward e Bella andaram de mãos dadas para a próxima aula, que era a aula de música.

Para qualquer pessoa na Forks High era desconhecido que Isabella e Emmett Swan eram os filhos do chefe de segurança do próprio Presidente dos EUA, assim como também era um segredo que eles tiveram uma infância muito diferente dos outros vivendo na Casa Branca, mas para Lauren Mallory isso havia superado todas as expectativas e ela realmente sentia-se frustrada ao ver que, mais uma vez, Isabella Swan roubou toda a atenção naquela manhã.

Enquanto Bella e Edward estiveram ausentes da escola, Emmett não perdeu seu tempo e, assim que foi possível ter um momento a sós com sua namorada, ele pediu para ela ir ao pátio da escola.

— O que aconteceu? — Rose disse um pouco assustada.

Ela sabia muito bem que os homens nunca diziam "precisamos conversar", porque essa, realmente, era a maldita frase que ninguém queria ouvir, mas a garota não sabia o que realmente disfarçava aquela inocente e supervalorizada frase.

— Daqui a duas semanas eu irei para Washington. — Emmett disse, sério.

— Você voltará? — Rose disse, surpresa.

Um mal-estar estranho tomou conta do seu peito, um aperto que ela nunca antes havia sentido a fez tremer enquanto ela continuava sentada e observando seu namorado, que estava de pé.

— Sim. — Ele respondeu secamente. — Mas eu quero que você venha comigo.

Os pensamentos de Rose estavam viajando na velocidade da luz, ela realmente não entendia o que Emmett queria dizer, ou, talvez, aquilo que ele dizia era completamente desprovido de sanidade mental e por isso era incompreensível para ela.

— Em... — Ela sussurrou enquanto suspirava para ordenar seus pensamentos. — Eu... realmente não...

— Eu quero que você venha comigo para vivermos um momento realmente especial, você já sabe que eu quero apresentá-la ao meu pai, mas não é só isso, eu tenho uma grande surpresa para você, um presente que nos foi dado e que...

— Pare aí, Emmett. — Rose disse, sem entender absolutamente nada.

O irmão de Isabella estava ansioso para contar à sua namorada o presente que seu pai tinha dado, mas Rose não o deixou continuar.

— Como é que você voltará para Washington? — Rosse disse, irritada.

Diante do elevado tom de voz da loira, um grupo de estudantes havia se aproximado para ouvir o que estava acontecendo ali, para todos era muito útil estar informado sobre os últimos acontecimentos entre os casais da escola, pois era divertido ter algo a comentar a cada manhã, mas Rose sabia bem e tinha percebido, pelo que sentiu-se ainda mais furiosa.

— Seus curiosos! — Ela gritou para o grupo que estava atrás de Emmett. — Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer do que bisbilhotar onde ninguém precisa de vocês? — Ela disse realmente irritada.

O grupo que estava lá espalhou-se rapidamente, mas alguns ainda se mantiveram perto o suficiente para ver como a coisa toda acabava.

— Antes de continuar. — Emmett interrompeu. — Quero que você abra isto. — Ele entregou-lhe um envelope.

A loira nervosa, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, pegou o envelope e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.

Enquanto Rose desembrulhava o conteúdo, Emmett não pôde explicar a ela o susto que ele quis dar nela, mas então Rose soltou um grito realmente ensurdecedor quando viu que em suas mãos havia dois ingressos para ver o show do Muse em Washington, e ela ficou mais surpresa ao ver que as entradas eram de Platina, o que signifcava que eles estariam na fileira da frente para ouvir Matt Bellamy e a banda que tanto havia roubado o seu sono.

Ela abraçou Emmett sem restrições, pressionando-o tão forte que toda a ansiedade que ele tinha de explicar tudo desapareceu instantaneamente.

— Você é cruel! — Rose riu, depois de ter se acalmado um pouco mais. — Você me fez acreditar que você iria embora.

— Você nunca me deixou terminar. — Emmett riu. — Então, você vai comigo?

Rose o repreendeu com o olhar ao ver que a pergunta era supérflua.

— Claro! Obrigada, amor. — Ela beijou o canto dos belos lábios de Emmett.

Os curiosos que ficaram para assistir o que estava acontecendo desapareceram imediatamente ao ver que o casal entrava feliz no prédio e não demoraram em espalhar a notícia, até que chegou aos ouvidos de Mike e Lauren.

Diante dos olhos de Mallory, reaparecia Rosalie Cullen triunfante no braço do seu namorado, e pela outra porta entravam, para ela a gota que transbordava do copo, Isabella Swan e o gago, todos com seus respectivos ingressos Platina para ver o show de Muse.

— Pare de encará-los. — Disse Mike, tentando desviar a atenção de Lauren.

— O quê? Mas olhe para seus rostos de idiotas andando pela escola, se eu não tivesse sido castigada, eu também teria esses ingressos! O que eu mais odeio é que eles fingem que nada aconteceu, quando se fosse comigo, eu não estaria como se nada... — Ela disse cruzando os braços, enquanto um calor interno a envolvia.

— Eu realmente não me importo. — Disse Mike.

Newton tinha aprendido a lição, especialmente depois que seu pai e sua mãe tinha avisado que se ele continuasse incomodando o Cullen, ele terminaria de castigo e, ao invés de ir para a faculdade, eles o deixariam em um reformatório das Forças Armadas, depois disso, Mike não demorou a esquecer o problema e evitar seu desejo de se vingar de Edward.

— Não se presumia que você se vingaria da surra que você levou do Cullen? — Lauren disse.

— Foi Swan. — Mike sussurrou envergonhado.

— Emmett?

— Não, Isabella. — Ele respondeu, desconfortável.

— E você não fará nada? — Ela tentou conter a risada.

— Não sei, acho que já não me importo. — Ele disse, lembrando quando Emmett o encarou, sem dúvida um homem que inspirava o seu respeito.

Emmett e Rose se aproximaram de Edward e Bella, que não entendiam por que todos os encaravam com vontade de pular sobre eles.

— O que vocês fizeram? — Bella sussurrou para Rose.

Esta afastou-se um poucos dos garotos, assumindo que Edward ainda não sabia de nada.

— Metade da escola, digo, a esta hora todo a escola está ciente de que nós temos ingressos Platina para ver o show do Muse. — Ela sussurrou sorrindo.

Bella tinha esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Os ingressos que ela havia ganhado do seu pai estavam em sua carteira à espera de serem aceitos por Edward, então ela se aproximou do seu namorado, pegou sua mão e caminhou com ele, separando-se da multidão.

— O-o q-que a-aconteceu? — Edward disse sem entender.

— Como você tem um dom tão bonito e eu não sou boa na área musical, tenho um pequeno presente que espero que você aceite. — Ela sorriu, entragando a ele o envelope.

Edward franziu a testa confuso, mas recebeu o que sua namorada entregava, então ali estavam os ingressos brilhantes do show de Muse que seria em duas semanas.

Realmente tudo isso o pegou de surpresa e ele simplesmente ficou sem palavras, ele prendeu Bella ao seu corpo e a olhou fixamente.

— O-Obrigado. — Ele sussurrou antes de aplicar-lhe um beijo no meio do corredor, sem se importar que todo mundo estivesse olhando.

Os braços de Edward a prendiam contra o seu calor e uma sensação de instabilidade e prazer a inundou, impedindo-a de fazer mais do que responder àquele beijo requintado que a fez perder a noção do espaço e tempo, pois ela nem sequer era capaz de sentir seus pés no chão.

— Mas, você deve me prometer que verá Jasper o quanto antes. — Ela sussurrou assim que Edward separou-se dela.

— C-com c-certeza. — Seu namorado sorriu, segurando a cintura dela novamente para beijá-la suavemente.

Jasper tinha decidido que seria melhor que Edward tivesse uma pausa em suas consultas, então pediu a ele que viesse vê-lo depois da sua viagem para Washington, para que eles tivessem mais sobre o que falar e assim também evitar mais tensão entre eles.

Edward agradeceu-lhe sinceramente e pediu desculpas pelo seu comportamento passado, já que da última vez que esteve ali, ele não havia sido um cavalheiro.

— Espero então tê-lo logo de volta para começarmos com as regressões. — Jasper sorriu enquanto estendeu a mão para Edward.

— C-certo, d-dessa v-vez eu v-voltarei. — Edward sorriu novamente apertando a mão do seu médico.

Jasper havia oferecido ao jovem Cullen um tratamento menos invasivo e que permitiria que ele gradualmente assumisse seus traumas e lhe desse confiança para ir falando sobre isso sem ressentimento, algo que para Carlisle era ótimo e Edward entendia muito bem, então aceitou quase que instantaneamente.

A família de Edward estava extremamente grata pelo convite estendido aos seus filhos, não foi nenhuma surpresa que eles conseguiram esses ingressos gratuitamente, afinal de contas, o pai dos irmãos Swan era uma figura importante na Casa Branca e tinha sempre sido muito considerado, ainda assim, estar na primeira fila era para enlouquecer por um bom par de semanas.

Emmett e Bella já haviam avisado seu pai que eles o visitariam com dois dias de antecedência ao show, já que seria um momento especial para apresentarem seus respectivos namorados a Charlie.

Cada dia da semana na escola parecia que o desgosto do resto estava aumentando, em vez de esquecer, como tinha colocado Alice, o mundo parecia se lembrar ainda mais e a inveja parecia dominar o ar.

Bella e Rose tiveram que lidar com as garotas irritantes no banheiro, gritos e zombarias nas aulas de Educação Física e tudo parecia piorar cada vez que Lauren Mallory se atrevia a aproximar-se deles.

— Vamos, Rose. — Bella disse ao ver que Lauren entrava no vestiário feminino.

Rosalie não tinha vontade de dar o gosto à morena, afinal, foi ela quem começou o problema de arruinar a formação das líderes de torcida e ela não continuaria fingindo que aquilo não lhe importava.

— Ainda tenho que pentear meu cabelo. — Fingiu Rose.

Lauren e Jessica entraram em uma das cabines, enquanto a primeira exalava raiva por todo o lugar, ainda assim, Bella não tinha vontade de discutir com nenhuma delas.

— Por que ficamos? — Bella sussurrou para Rose.

— Você nunca sabe quando trocam o seu shampoo por descolorante. Você não acha? — Rosalie sorriu satisfeita.

— O quê? Você está louca, seria rebaixar ao nível delas. — Bella voltou a falar baixinho.

— Isto não é por tudo o que elas têm feito agora, mas pelo que fizeram com meu irmão e que não tive a oportunidade de me vingar. — Explicou Rose, enquanto pegava o shampoo que estava à vista e adicionava um pouco de descolorante que sua mãe usava para tingir o cabelo, claro que desta vez a quantidade era muito maior.

Lauren, que estava no chuveiro, não percebeu o menor ruído da tampa do shampoo e, confiante, procurou tateando no chão pelo recipiente dos seus produtos de higiente pessoal.

Confiante, a morena pressionou o frasco de shampoo e massageou seu cabelo escuro, esquecendo-se dos maus momentos que tinha passado por causa da Swan e da Cullen e, já que a última a tinha removido da equipe de líderes de torcida por não se adaptar à rotina imposta pela Treinadora, e isso não era tudo, sua substituta tinha sido Isabella Swan, uma novata no assunto.

Bella e Rose saíram correndo dali, pois hoje seria o último dia de aula antes da sua viagem.

A loira saiu rindo muito alto quando deixou o vestiário.

— O que você acha que vai acontecer? — Bella disse, tentando segurar-se e não cair na gargalhada.

— Não sei, acho que saberemos quando ela se olhar no espelho. — Disse Rose, enxugando uma lágrima que lhe escapou de tanto rir. — Quando Emmett souber disso, certamente estará rindo como eu.

— Claro, se é que Mallory não faça retaliações contra você. — Disse Bella.

— Acredite, ela não terá provas contra nós. — Ela sorriu triunfante.

— Por quê?

— Jessica disse a ela que sua tintura tinha ficado irregular antes do treino e Lauren ficou com muita raiva daquilo, ela ficou tão ofendida que certamente acreditará que foi Jessica. — Rose disse, enquanto colocava o espelho na sua bolsa.

Edward e Emmett tinha tido um longo dia de treinamento, já cansados de esperar pelas suas namoradas, eles decidiram adiantar-se e ir aos seus armários para deixar o peso das suas mochilas lá.

— Nervoso? — Emmett disse quando ficaram sozinhos.

— P-por q-quê? — Edward respondeu enquanto deixava seu armário organizado.

— Você conhecerá o meu pai e, bem, você sabe... é mais difícil para nós. — Disse Emmett.

— N-não, n-não e-estou n-nervoso, m-mas s-sim a-ansioso. — Acrescentou Edward.

Rosalie surpreendeu Emmett ao agarrar seu pescoço, delicadamente o virando para beijá-lo.

Bella fez o mesmo com Edward, mas foi muito mais gentil e carinhosa.

Enquanto deixavam tudo em seus armários, foi ouvido um grito ensurdecedor, um grito que Rose e Bella estavam esperando, as garotas começaram a rir, enquanto Edward e Emmett não entenderam nada.

— Puta! — Lauren gritou quando saiu enrolada com uma toalha em seu corpo e outra na cabeça. — Puta maldita! Eu arrancarei cada fio de cabelo da sua cabeça! — Ela gritava histericamente.

A cena no ginásio era muito engraçada, até mesmo o treinador se divertiu, e ele ficou admirado por um momento com a cena engraçada.

Jessica saiu correndo com suas calças e segurando uma toalha em volta do seu peito, enquanto Lauren a perseguia apenas em uma toalha. Em uma tentativa de que a toalha que não a envolvia caísse, ela deixou cair a que envolvia seu cabelo, deixando em plena vista de todo o público seu cabelo branco, produto do descolorante.

A equipe masculina e as garotas que estavam lá não puderam conter a risada e explodiram alto, em todo o ginásio, um conjunto de gargalhadas.

— O que aconteceu? — Emmett disse.

Rose colocou sua melhor cara de inocência, enquanto Bella explicava a Edward o que tinha acontecido.

Cada casal foi até seu respectivo carro e estavam comentando sobre a tarde agradável que haviam passado.

Para eles amanhã seria o grande dia. Eles estariam em Washington e, em poucas horas, ouviriam a sua banda favorita tocar ao vivo.

Ainda que para Bella tudo aquilo tivesse um significado mais especial do que ouvir Muse, pois ela desejava sinceramente formalizar tudo ao apresentar Edward ao seu pai.

Esme e Carlisle estavam esperando seus filhos, já que seria a primeira vez que iriam sozinhos para Washington e ambos se sentiam muito desconfortáveis com isso, mas eles viajariam com seus namorados e ainda mais com Rosalie.

— Liguem para nós quando chegarem. — Carlisle disse enquanto acompanhava sua esposa até a cozinha.

Edward e Rose sorriram ao vê-los tão tensos.

— Sim, papai. — Eles responderam em uníssono.

— E não se esqueçam que vão à casa do pai de Bella e Emmett, por favor, comportem-se. — Esme aconselhou.

— Sim, mamãe. — Eles voltaram a repetir.

— Se acontecer alguma coisa, liguem para nós e vamos buscá-los, ou vocês simplesmente vêm embora. — Disse Carlisle.

— Sim, papai. — Eles repetiram enquanto reviravam seus olhos.

— Cuide da sua irmã, Edward. — Pediu Esme.

— Sim, m-mamãe, e-eu c-cuidarei. — Edward disse, enquanto aceitava seu jantar.

— Mamãe! — Rose criticou. — Isso deveria ser amanhã, nem sequer viajamos hoje. — Ela reclamou.

— Eu sou sua mãe, Rosalie, é melhor você se acostumar com isso e se comportar por lá. — Esme disse carinhosamente.

Naquela noite, Edward e Rose não conseguiram dormir, a ansiedade e o nervosismo causaram uma insônia considerável, assim estavam sentados às quatro da manhã na cozinha, ambos com um copo de leite.

— Não tenho sono. — Rose disse fazendo beicinho. — O pior será o meu rosto amanhã e o pai de Emmett me verá assim e...

— N-Não e-exagere. — Edward riu. — V-você c-conhece b-bem os t-truques d-de m-maquiagem.

Os irmãos adormeceram profundamente no sofá, infelizmente para eles havia amanhecido. Esme e Carlisle os acordaram muito cedo para chegarem na hora, já que Emmett e Bella estavam esperando para irem juntos para o aeroporto.

Uma vez que garantiram pela quinta vez que pegaram tudo, Rosalie saiu de casa para se juntar à sua família no carro do seu pai.

Ambos voltaram a repetir a eles que se cuidassem e todo o sermão correspondente e os irmãos voltaram a repetir com monotonia que o fariam.

Eles passaram na casa dos Swan e eles se uniram ao carro dos Cullen.

A estrada para o aeroporto de Port Angeles estava bastante calma por ser quinta-feira, então a viagem foi bastante rápida.

Esme abraçou Edward e Rose repetidamente e não esqueceu de avisar Emmett para cuidar bem da sua filha. Este corou quando viu o que dizia a mãe da sua namorada e garantiu a ela que a traria sã e salva.

Alice ligou para Rose para dar os parabéns e desejar-lhe uma boa viagem.

Então os garotos entraram no avião e sentaram-se calmamente em suas respectivas cadeiras esperando que o avião decolasse logo para levá-los para esse momento inesquecível que viveriam.

Os quatro garotos estavam rindo e conversando muito animados e ansiosos, enquanto Edward não deixava de pensar o que diria ao pai de Bella ao ver que sua filha estava com alguém como ele.

Ele o discriminaria pela sua condição?

Sem dúvida foi a pergunta que ficou na mente de Edward, não havia dúvida de que ele era muito pouco para Bella e que essa era uma verdade bem conhecida, que seus amigos não reconhecessem isso era outra questão.

Bella percebeu o desconforto de Edward e tentou saber a que deveria ser, mas ele disse que estava cansado da noite passada.

A aeromoça disse que eles estavam chegando e não demorou muito. Eles pegaram suas malas e foram para a saída do desembarque.

Ali Bella viu Charlie, seu pai, que estava esperando com seus companheiros de sempre, Alec e Dimitri.

— Bella! — Charlie disse, abrançando-a com carinho. — Senti sua falta.

— Eu também, papai. — Ela riu um pouco constrangida, tentando soltar-se do abraço apertado do seu pai.

— Emmett! — Charlie repetiu o gesto, mas agora com seu filho. — Como está o meu campeão?

— Bem, papai. — Ele sorriu.

Uma vez que ele os tinha cumprimentado com tanta exuberância, ele se virou para observar os acompanhantes dos seus filhos. A garota loira era muito bonita e muito adequada para Emmett e ele não pôde deixar de pensar que seu filho tinha tido sorte de tê-la como namorada.

Ele mudou seu olhar para onde estava o garoto que acompanhava Bella, um rapaz alto de cabelos acobreados, um pouco despenteados, talvez demais para o seu gosto, com uma postura pouco atraente, como se tivesse vergonha de alguma coisa, ele devia reconhecer que suas feições eram corretas e muito semelhantes às da namorada de Emmett, eles eram bem parecidos, mas certamente ele estava muito tímido com a situação.

— Papai. — Disse Emmett. — Esta é Rosalie Cullen, minha namorada. — Emmett sorriu largamente.

Rose o cumprimentou segura e deu-lhe um dos seus melhores sorrisos, sem tentar ser muito efusiva.

— É um prazer, Rosalie, você é muito bonita. — Ele sorriu para ela.

— Obrigada. — Rose disse sem se sentir intimidada pelo elogio, já que estava acostumada a recebê-los.

— E eu apresento você a Edward Cullen. — Bella interrompeu. — Meu namorado e irmão de Rosalie.

Edward sentia como suas mãos tremiam e sua voz novamente escapava dos seus lábios, ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, não porque Bella segurava sua mão com força, talvez ele pudesse tê-la arrancado de tanta pressão, mas ainda assim ele tentou permanecer firme.

Charlie virou-se para encará-lo de novo, ele estava muito mais tímido e tenso, algo que não o incomodava, pois lembrou-se da primeira vez que ele apareceu diante do pai de Renée, ele tinha agido com a mesma timidez.

— Olá, Edward. — Ele disse, tentando dar a ele um pouco mais de confiança para conhecê-lo.

O namorado da sua filha não disse nada. Era possível sentir a tensão no ar, Rose e Emmett perceberam, mas não podiam fazer nada porque tudo dependia de Edward.

O garoto tentou fazer sua voz sair e só conseguiu um "Olá" instável.

Foi então que Edward percebeu que, por mais que ele tentasse, ele não serviria para Bella, mas seu amor por ela era mais forte que a sua rejeição da sociedade, por isso ele permaneceu ali parado tentando não pensar em fugir.

Bella abraçou-se a ele um pouco mais e tentou fazer com que os olhares desviassem de Edward, contando ao seu pai da sua nova vida em Forks.

Rose percebeu o olhar triste do seu irmão, ela não era indiferente a tudo o que acontecia a ele e não pôde evitar sentir pena dele.

— Edward não se sente confortável. — Rose sussurrou para o seu namorado.

— Eu sei, eu percebi. — Disse Emmett. — Embora seja normal, eu também não estava confortável com o seu pai.

— Mas é diferente, ele se sente incapaz de dizer uma palavra e eu sei que seu pai está muito interessado em fazê-lo falar. — Ela voltou a falar baixinho.

— Teremos que evitar isso então. — Ele se dispôs a ajudar.

— Não, se nós fizermos isso, seu pai acreditará que Edward está escondendo algo, ou talvez que ele seja muito pouco para Bella. — Rose analisou.

— Então?

— Não podemos fazer nada, esta será a prova de Edward, só ele poderá mostrar que por trás dessa gagueira há um grande homem. — Rose sussurrou, ainda com pena.

* * *

**Lauren tomou o que merecia lol Adoro essa Rose! E tadinho do Edward no final, todo inseguro sobre como falar com o Charlie para não gaguejar... da vontade de colocar no colo!**

**No próximo capítulo tem mais Charlie e tem show do Muse!  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	16. O Show

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**** –** O Show

Edward e Emmett passaram bastante tempo juntos, esse último apesar do que havia dito sua namorada, evitava que Edward passasse muito tempo sozinho com Charlie. Emmett sabia que seu pai poderia ser um pouco insistente em certos temas, especialmente quando se trata de Bella já que era extremamente mais protetor com ela.

Rose e Bella foram inúmeras vezes ao Shopping, as meninas não poderiam assistir a um show do Muse sem a camisa oficial da turnê The Resistance, por isso foram ao shopping para fazer todas as rompas necessárias.

— Você acha que Emmett vai gostar disso? — disse Rose ao ver que Bella buscava mais camisas do Muse.

A morena observou a camisa azul que Rose segurava, no centro desta tinha o sinal da banda e além do mais vinha com uma linda munhequeira que certamente Emmett gostaria.

— É lindo! Além do mais essa cor lhe favorece e meu irmão gosta — Bella sorriu.

Rose queria falar sobre Edward, sabia que Bella tinha notado o interesse de Charlie em ter uma longa conversa com ele e havia notado a insistência da namorada de seu irmão para desviar a atenção de seu pai sobre Edward.

Continuaram procurando acessórios, Rose se entreteve vendo camisas com o rosto do vocalista, Matthew Bellamy, enquanto Bella olhava alguns albúns da banda, todos e cada um deles os tinha, assim que não foi mais que confirmar o que eu já tinha.

Então, quando iam voltar para o carro, Rose encontrou que era o momento propício para trazer à tona o assunto.

— Bella... sei que...

— Não tem que dizer algo que já sei... Edward tem estado muito incomodo e também notei — disse a morena enquanto sentava no assento do passageiro e fechava o cinto.

— Eu sei, mas acho que o melhor seria não intervir, deixe que ele seja capaz, por si mesmo, de enfrentar o seu pai e que gere a ideia que Edward deseja mostrar para ele – disse Rose uma vez que deu o arranque no motor do carro que Charlie lhes havia emprestado.

— Sei que deve ser assim – respondeu Bella – mas ao meu favor deve admitir que não é fácil quando parece tão complicado – sussurrou.

Rose compreendeu, aquele amor que Bella professava por seu irmão incluía também a faceta maternal ao vê-lo naquele estado, algo que frequentemente acontecia com Emmett, assim também com seu irmão.

— Eu sei, sei o quanto é difícil, só espero que seja capaz de controlar um pouco mais. Seu pai não conhece Edward por vontade própria, certamente vai terminar criando uma ideia errada sobre meu irmão e pelo o que se vê, Charlie é desses homens que uma vez que forma a imagem de alguém é difícil mudar, não é assim? – perguntou a loira.

Bella somente respondeu com um leve movimento de cabeça que indicava um claro "sim".

As garotas não demoraram para chegar. Edward, Emmett e Charlie estavam terminando o jantar.

Charlie aproveitou o tempo que tinha enquanto Rose e Bella tinham ido as compras, tentando falar com Edward e assim estudar um pouco mais sua forma de ser.

Para Charlie, como parte da polícia inteligente e além do maior protetor da autoridade nacional mais importante, sabia perfeitamente que algo estava errado. Primeiro de tudo, Bella jamais desejava falar dela e ultimamente buscava qualquer desculpa para fazê-lo e segundo, as poucas vezes que Edward lhe havia falado sempre eram sussurros atropelados... O que esse garoto escondia?, essa era a pergunta que rodava a cabeça de Charlie.

Escondia, talvez, um delito grave? Alguma obstrução da justiça? Conduzir em bêbado, por exemplo? Ou melhor, tinha algum vício em drogas...

As perguntas enchiam a mente de Charlie, pelo o que decidiu começar por um tema suave.

— O que acha da escola Emmett? – disse enquanto arrumava parte da louca.

— Bom pai, muito bom – Emmett riu ao ver o rosto atônico de seu pai diante sua resposta.

— Acho que já era hora de ter juízo – sorriu – E para você? – se dirigiu a Edward.

A garoto de cabelos cor de cobre, olhou fixamente para Charlie, pois sabia que isso passava confiança e que se não o fizesse provavelmente acharia que ele esconde algo, se obrigou a sentir coragem e respondeu o melhor que pode.

— B-bom, também – sussurrou.

— Algum passatempo a que dedique o tempo? – Charlie insistiu ao ver que a resposta de Edward havia sido muito pouco.

— S-Sim – gaguejou – T-Toco o-o p-piano.

— Vamos garoto! Não fique nervoso comigo, não precisa gaguejar, não mordo, sabe? – disse tentando lhe dar confiança, evidentemente não tinha ideia de que Edward não gaguejava de nervoso, mas que o fazia frequentemente.

Emmett se sentiu muito incomodo, não sabia como avisar ao seu pai com respeito ao tema, por isso decidiu ver como Edward reagiria.

O mencionado, o namorado de Bella, se sentiu extremamente desconfortável, sabia que o pai de sua namorada não tinha a menor ideia de sua dificuldade com a fluência ao falar, mas ainda decidiu abordar o assunto e deixar de ser o pobrezinho que detestava ser.

— N-Não é-é q-que s-seja a-apenas n-nervosismo – respondeu – S-Se t-trata d-de u-uma g-gagueira q-que e-estou t-tratando c-com p-psicólogo, a-ainda q-que r-reconheço q-que o-o n-nervosismo e-está a-aqui – sorriu enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia.

Charlie engoliu saliva para tentar dissimular o nó na garganta, sentia que havia sido grosseiro sem querer e não sabia como desculpar-se.

— E-Edward, e-eu – gaguejou Charlie.

Emmett observava em silêncio o que acontecia, pois lembrava bem que Rose lhe havia pedido que interferisse só se era necessário.

— I-Isso... fi-ilho n-não era minha...

— Senhor S-Swan, o-o g-gago a-aqui s-sou eu, p-por favor – sorriu Edward.

Para Charlie foi engraçado que o garoto tomasse com humor sua situação e se decidiu para não continuar com o interrogatório para não incomodar Edward, algo que o garoto notou.

— M-Mas n-não s-se s-sinta i-incomodo e-em f-falar c-comigo – sorriu o jovem – E-Estou a-acostumado a e-esta s-situação.

Charlie agradeceu a Edward tudo o que havia expressado, ainda que evidentemente com dificuldade, e continuaram preparando o jantar antes que os garotos fossem ao show.

Emmett sentiu aliviado quando Bella e Rose apareceram com na porta principal, pois não se sentia incomodo entre Charlie e Edward.

A conversa durante o jantar foi muito agradável para todos, de alguma forma Bella que via desenvolver-se de uma maneira natural para seu namorado, mais ainda para seu pai que ria e conversava gratamente com ele.

A vontade se fazia notar na sala de estar.

Emmett colocou a camisa que Rose lhe deu já que além de ter estampa de Muse era uma das suas cores favoritas, assim como Edward colocou a própria que Bella tinha lhe dado.

As garotas ainda não tinham descido, algo natural que sempre acontecia se saiam com elas, demoravam mais do que o de costume.

— Tinha esquecido o quanto uma mulher demora a se arrumar para sair – Charlie riu enquanto esperavam Rose e Bella.

— Estou ficando acostumado com isso – respondeu Emmett.

Rose e Bella sorriram cumplices antes de descer, usando suas camisas usavam um moletom preto com capuz e zíper, na mão levavam seus casacos e suas bolsas.

— Tão agasalhadas? – disse Charlie notando algo estranho nas garotas.

Essas riram diante a pergunta e não emitiram comentários.

— Compraram camisas também? – disse Emmett enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha com curiosidade.

Bella olhou para Edward e sorriu ternamente enquanto lhe abraçava.

— Q-Quero v-ver s-sua c-camisa, Bella – exigiu Edward.

Rose e Bella se separaram de seus respectivos namorados, deslizaram o zíper do moletom e sorriram com muito ânimo ao mostrarem suas camisas.

Em ambas havia uma foto central de Matt Bellamy e a estampa dizia: Matt te amamos. Muse é ótimo!

Ambos meninos ficaram olhando, enquanto Charlie ria abertamente.

— Isso não é justo! – reclamou Emmett – Vão ás compras e se desbandam.

— Não pode deixar as mulheres sozinhas, filho – Charlie riu – Muito menos quando vão às compras.

Edward não emitiu comentários a respeito, simplesmente segurou a mão de Bella e todos subiram no carro de Charlie, que os levaria para outra entrada do estádio para ingressar diretamente para primeira fila.

O pai de Bella e Emmett, despediu os garotos e lhes disse que ele estaria lá fora os esperando, esses agradeceram mais uma vez e entraram por um túnel.

— Estou morrendo de nervoso! – gritou Rose enquanto segurava a mão de Emmett e Bella.

— Eu estou tremendo! – acrescentou Bella.

— É pelo show ou por Matt? – disse Emmett para ambas.

— Para os dois – responderam juntas.

Edward segurou a cintura de Bella antes de entrar na quadra.

O show seria em um dos maiores estádios e com a maior capacidade de Washington, tudo estava arrumado, então os garotos procuraram os garotos buscaram seus assentos na primeira fila e deixaram suas coisas ali.

Todos se mantiveram de pé pela animação de logo ver seu grupo favorito.

— B-Bella e e-eu iremos b-buscar b-bebidas a-agora a-antes q-que i-isso f-fique c-cheio – Edward sorriu.

Uma vez longe dos garotos e do barulhento publico, Bella tentou entender a atitude do seu namorado.

— Você gostou da minha camisa? – sorriu.

— M-Muito e-esclarecedora – Edward sorriu meio de lado.

— Esclarecedora? – disse sem compreender.

— O-O m-motivo p-pelo q-que m-me t-trouxe são os c-ciúmes, não? – explicou Edward enquanto pedia a dona do quiosque duas Coca-cola e duas Sprite.

— Não, de jeito nenhum – disse Bella aproximando-se e beijando-lhe suavemente nos lábios.

— Então?

— Queria compartilhar esse momento tão especial com você, amor – piscou rapidamente.

Edward apenas sorriu e a abraçou ainda mais perto, aproximou seus lábios dos dela, sentindo a respiração de sua namorada mais acelerada do que de costume, então desfruto da reação fisiológica que ele produzia nela. Arrumou uma mecha que escapou do cabelo da garota e colocou seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha de Bella, ficou ali e exalou com impaciência, buscando ainda mais o nervosismo da garota, continuou deslizando sobre o pescoço e acariciou a suave e quente pele.

A morena estremeceu nos braços de Edward, a sensação de calor, nervosismo e a pressão de seu ventre, era ensurdecedor.

— Che-garemos t-tarde e não poderá hip-per v-ventilar por M-Matt, d-desculpe por Muse – sorriu triunfante.

Bella ficou surpresa diante a reação do seu namorado, mas ainda assim achou engraçado o seu senso de humor. Ambos chegaram abraçados até onde estavam Rose e Emmett que ao parecer haviam tido o mesmo tipo de conversa.

A espera se resumiu em longos quarenta e cinco minutos, já que as garotas haviam decidido chegar com muita antecedência.

Quando as luzes apagaram, se escutou imediatamente o grito dos fãs, gritos que foram seguidos pelos garotos. O público não demorou para começar a chamar a sua banda favorita com um claro: "muse, muse, muse".

O primeiro som claro, foi o baixo, instrumento que era tocado por Christopher Wolstenholme. Emmett gritou eufórico ao ouvir a banda, isso foi seguido pelo resto do público.

— Realmente esses lugares são divinos! – gritou Rose para Emmett.

Esse assentiu enquanto escutava atento a voz feminina que dava a introdução ao concerto.

As baquetas foram o primeiro som que escutou, baquetas que eram comandadas por Dominic Howard e assim se deu começo ao show.

A música que tocava era _Uprising_, seguida pela voz de Matt Bellamy, voz que deleitou os ouvidos das garotas e produziu um grito ensurdecedor dos fãs que assistiam ao show.

No palco Matt Bellamy, levava um casaco de couro roxo com preto e extravagantes óculos, a presença do jovem vocalista a tão poucos metros de Rose e Bella lhes despertou a vontade de gritar que não foram reprimidas por seus namorados que olhavam atônicos a forma que suas namoradas agiam.

Com a facilidade que caracteriza o vocalista do Muse, esse assumiu o microfone e uma distância imperceptível começou para desenvolver aquela melodiosa voz que provocava a euforia coletiva.

As imagens projetadas claramente eram alucinantes, em cada telão era refletido Matt e as meninas não sabiam onde olhar para obter a melhor performance de seu cantor favorito.

Edward e Emmett desfrutavam do show e cantavam juntos o refrão de _Uprising _enquanto Bella e Rose se aproximaram dar grades entre o palco e a primeira fila, ali estavam cantando a música.

Então algo que não esperavam simplesmente aconteceu, Matt jogou seus extravagantes óculos ao público, em uma tentativa desesperada, Rose saltou mais alto para poder pegar, mas isso foi impossível, decepcionadas olharam quem tinha sido a pessoa sortuda a pegar os óculos de sua super estrela favorita e ficaram impactadas ao ver que Edward tinha pegado.

Bella correu até ele e o abraçou muito feliz, então seu namorado colocou-os nela.

— Agora v-voc~e g-gosta d-de m-mim u-um p-pouco mais? – gritou para que ela escutasse.

— Não seja bobo, que gosto de você como é – lhe beijou ternamente.

Edward colocou os óculos sobre a testa de Bella e assim finalizou a primeira música, os garotos se aproximaram da grade da primeira fila e ali ficaram junto com suas namoradas.

O baixista seu suspense e ritmo ao show em cada intervalo entre as músicas, os garotos pareciam animados e todas gritaram ao escutar que _Resistance_ estava sendo tocada pela banda ao vivo e que o áudio era muito mais espetacular assim que quando gravaram em estúdio.

Edward decidiu beber um pouco de seu suco e continuar cantando, para Bella não havia passado despercebido que cada vez que escutava a voz de seu namorado essa não tremia nem vacilava ao cantar as músicas, mas então Emmett ficou paralisado ao ouvir o que estavam tocando naqueles momentos era sua música favorita, pegou Rose em seus braços e a subiu nos seus ombros, enquanto girava em seu próprio eixo fazendo que a loira ficasse tonta.

Edward fez o mesmo com Bella, a colocou em seus ombros. Matt cumprimentou todo o estádio e então era indiscutível que o que se ouvia era: Supermassive Black Hole.

Emmett saltava com Rose em seus ombros e a loira estava histérica por ver ainda mais de perto Matt e escutar a banda.

A aguda voz de Bellamy inundou todo o estádio produzindo uma quantidade de gritos que ovacionavam sua excelente qualidade vocal.

— Muse te amamos! – gritou Rose em uma pausa, então foi audível para todo o público o que irmã de Edward havia gritado.

Rose e Bella se olharam e compreenderam imediatamente o que a outra pensava, aguardaram que tivesse outra pausa e que pudessem entre o silencioso público gritar novamente, então assim ocorreu e âmbar gritaram juntas a todo o pulmão.

— Matt te amamos! – e depois disso riram com vontade.

A adrenalina percorreu as veias das meninas, enquanto Edward e Emmett rodavam os olhos ao ver a atitude de suas namoradas.

Uma vez mais Matt Bellamy sorriu até onde estavam os garotos, algo que nenhuma das garotas poderiam acreditar, se olhavam atônicas e voltavam a olhar-se sem acreditar nisso.

Assim continuaram um sem fim de canções, cada uma melhor interpretada que a anterior, cada uma mais aplaudida e mais desejada que a anterior e assim sucessivamente foram percorrendo o repertório dessa consagrada banda, dando lugar a certos momentos que seriam inesquecíveis para o público, em especial para os garotos.

Então os violinos começaram a soar, Matt irou sua jaqueta, para a tristeza de Bella a deixou cair no palco, esta esperava consegui-la como presente, mas sabia que pedia demais, Edward a desceu suavemente de seus braços.

A bateria fez companhia aos violinos e logo Bella escutou algo mais que a boz de Matt, Edward estava cantando para ela.

_"I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide..."  
_"_**Eu sei que você sofreu  
Mas eu não quero que você esconda..."**_

Bella sorriu timidamente, já que essa música muitas vezes lhe fez lembrar de Edward, por isso quando escutou o refrão, o silêncio com um beijo e aproximou seus lábios no ouvido de Edward e lhe cantou o refrão, a parte que ela sinceramente sentia como se fosse criado para eles...

_"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"  
_"_**Eu quero reconciliar a violência no seu coração  
Eu quero reconhecer a sua beleza, não só uma máscara  
Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado  
Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos do seu coração"**_

Edward estremeceu ao sentir a proximidade dos lábios de Bella, o simples e suave som que esta depositava em seu lóbulo, fazendo-lhe sentir desejado, pois todo aquilo que expressava a música lhes permitia desconectar-se do mundo, reconhecer neles o objeto do amor pelo o que tanto haviam lutado, aquele ser humano que simplesmente com um olhar podia dizer que o amor sim existe e que estava ali para eles. Nem Edward, nem Bella precisavam de mais confirmação de seu amor, era puro e integro, algo que ultrapassava barreiras e que fazia com que esquecessem que estavam em um show com uma quantidade exagerada de pessoas ao seu redor, pois sem pensar duas vezes se abraçaram e beijaram até que a voz de Matt desapareceu, até que simplesmente os desejos e ânsias dos seus corações refletiram em cada toque de seus lábios, em cada toque de seus rostos, em cada batida de seu coração.

Emmett e Rose viviam algo muito parecido, os garotos se encontravam abraçados, muito juntos, desfrutando do vai e vem da música, sentindo também como se a música se encaixasse neles, pois Emmett sabia bem por tudo o que sua namorada teve que passar e não pode evitar sussurrar no seu ouvido pedaços da música e ainda que sua voz não era a mais melodiosa, se era a adequada para Rose que sem duvidas se virou e o beijou ternamente enquanto desfrutavam da cena que a banda propunha.

Os momentos mágicos continuaram, as canções que seguiram foram ainda mais intensas, _Feeling Good_ era uma das favoritas e todos cantavam com grande encanto e decisão. Emmett aproveitou a situação e começou a dançar com Rose ali, lhe deu suavemente um par de voltas, admirando a sua linda namorada e a apertou contra si, depositando um terno beijo.

Edward estava ansioso por continuar cantando junto a Bella, os gritos do público e os aplausos eram permanentes, então começou a soar _Time is running out_, e se o público tivesse possuído compostura durante o show, agora haviam perdido completamente.

Vozes fortes cantavam desde o começo ao fim da música, muitas garotas gritavam desesperadas e lançavam objetos aos pés de Matt.

Ao terminar a música, nem Rose, Bella ou Emmett tinham voz suficiente para continuar, enquanto que Edward fazia seus esforços bebendo todo a bebida possível.

Matt se aproximou do microfone novamente, dessa vez havia deixado de lado sua guitarra e olhou diretamente onde os garotos estavam, novamente Rose e Bella sentiram calafrios percorrer suas respectivas costas e a ansiedade as voltou a inundar.

— Tenho um recado especial, em uma noite muito especial – Matt sorriu enquanto que o público gritava ainda mais – Um amigo pessoal me pediu um grande favor e estou aqui cumprindo – se deu uma pausa e continuou – Essa música é um single novo e será dedicado especialmente a dois casais que estão aqui essa noite, meu amigo me pediu que lhes faça lembrar os especiais que são – disse enquanto se sentava no piano.

O silêncio inundou o estádio.

— Bella e Edward, junto com Rose e Emmett, essa é para vocês – Matt sorriu enquanto deslizou suas mãos pelo piano deixando escapar a melodia de uma música desconhecida.

Bella sentiu como se seu coração estivesse na garganta e os tremores dominavam seu corpo, igual Rose que não podia se manter em pé e todo o nervosismo se apoderava de seu equilíbrio.

Emmett estava tão surpreso como Edward, mas ambos não puderam demonstrar sua surpresa ao ver que Bella e Rose estavam a ponto de desmaiar.

A música começou com a agradável voz de Matt que parecia um sussurro suave no ouvido de cada uma das pessoas do público.

_"I was searching  
You were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision"  
_"_**Eu estava procurando  
Você estava em uma missão  
Depois nossos corações combinaram  
Como uma colisão de estrelas de nêutrons"**_

O silêncio atento do público diante a nova música jamais ouvida não se deixou esperar, todos estavam atentos à linda letra e excelente interpretação do vocalista da Banda, assim como também os certeiros movimentos de Dominic, enquanto que Christopher fazia o seu com o baixo.

Uma vez que chegaram ao refrão, Bella e Rose não suportaram mais emoção, a música era muito bonita para ter sido dedicada a eles, é que sem dúvida isso era estupendo e magnífico, algo que realmente jamais voltaram a viver e que era para elas, porque seu grupo de música favorito os estava dedicando uma música ao vivo.

Emmett segurava firmemente Rose que parecia que a qualquer momento não poderia mais, pois a cada instante gritava eufórica e logo se abraçava com força o peito do seu namorado como se não pudesse acreditar que isso lhe estava acontecendo.

Então voltou a soar o refrão da música e Edward havia estado muito atento a este e seu hesitar duas vezes, segurou sua namorada pela cintura, a olhou diretamente nos olhos, como se sua vida dependesse disso e a beijou pouco antes que Matt começasse a cantar o refrão. Depositou seus lábios no lóbulo da sua amada e cantou serenamente e sem erros, com a mais perfeita entonação o refrão da nova linda música.

_"Love is forever and we'll die, we'll die together  
and lie, I say never because our love could be forever  
**O amor é para sempre e morreremos, morreremos juntos  
E mentira, eu nunca digo porque o nosso amor poderia ser para sempre**_

_Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear  
**Agora eu não tenho nada a perder  
Não tenha pressa pra escolher  
Eu posso te dizer agora, sem um rastro de medo**_

_That my love will be forever,and we'll die, we'll die together  
Lie, I will never, because our love will be forever"  
**Que meu amor será para sempre e morreremos, morreremos juntos  
Mentir, eu nunca irei porque o nosso amor será para sempre.**_

Bella estremecia diante o sussurro perfeito de seu namorado, diante cada palavra que saia daquela boca, sem palavras simplesmente se abraçou a ele e escutou cada segundo do que ele expressava com aquela linda letra.

Ao terminar Edward, quase sem ar, respirou em seu ouvido e beijou sua testa. Voltou a olhar para a perfeição do rosto de sua amada, cada feição que havia sido sem duvidas esculpida para que ele a admirasse, cada detalhe de Bella que a fazia, para ele, simplesmente perfeita, ainda sabendo que naquela perfeição existiam defeitos que para ele não faziam mais do que enaltecer suas virtudes. Suspirou uma vez mais e antes que terminassem de soar as teclas do piano que Matt tocava, lhe sussurrou.

— Eu te amo, Isabella Swan, mais do que sou capaz de expressar com estas simples palavras, mais do que eu quero demonstrar em atos e ainda que nunca seja suficiente, terei uma vida em vida inteira para viver demonstrando que meu amor por você é para sempre – sussurrou perfeitamente no seu ouvido, sem sinais de gagueira, já que dessa vez não era Edward que havia falado, mas sim sua alma que havia se expressado com essas simples palavras, era sua alma a que tinha a nitidez e claridade para fazia que a boca de Edward fosse um mediador, pois novamente ele voltava a abrir sua alma e seus sentimentos para aquela mulher que lhe havia roubado sua essência sem saber como nem quando.

Uma vez que voltaram a se olhar, a união magnética voltou a se apoderar deles e selaram aquele lindo momento com um suave e terno beijo que novamente lhes fazia voltar a perder a razão e a noção do espaço e tempo.

* * *

**Muito amor esse capítulo! Muse é vida, amo demais =D**

**Esse Edward lindo falando sem gaguejar no final awwwn *-* Ele é um amor!  
**

**Bem eu posto o 17 no sábado que vem!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	17. Confissões e Decisões

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Confissões e Decisões**

_(Tradução: Ju Martinhão)_

O momento mágico e especial tinha feito com que Edward pudesse expressar seus sentimentos sem qualquer defeito ao falar. Bella ao seu lado não quis separar-se do peito do seu namorado e continuou ouvindo o show até o fim. Emmett e Rose estiveram igualmente românticos com a música e felizes de ver Edward e Bella tão felizes.

Quando faltava apenas alguns minutos para a última música, aproximou-se um guarda da segurança.

— Você é Isabella Swan? — Disse o homem.

— Sim. – Bella respondeu um pouco assustada.

— Eu preciso que você venha com Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen e Emmett Swan. — Disse o homem.

— P-para o que s-seria? — Edward disse confuso.

— Estão esperando vocês nos bastidores. – Foi tudo o que disse o homem misterioso.

Os garotos hesitantemente seguiram o homem, abandonando seus lugares.

O segurança os deixou nos bastidores, ali havia muitas pessoas movendo as coisas.

— Coloquem isto. – Ele disse a eles antes de sair.

Cada um tinha um crachá com seu nome e indicando que estavam autorizados a estar lá.

— O que você acha que será? – Rose disse para Bella.

— Não faço ideia. – Ela disse, tão surpresa quanto todos.

Eles escutaram dos bastidores a última música do Muse, o grupo disse adeus para a plateia, que não parava de gritar o nome da banda.

— Eu te amo. — Bella sussurrou para Edward enquanto estava abraçada a ele.

— Eu também te amo. – Ele disse sem gaguejar.

Ela sorriu para ele muito sinceramente.

Emmett entregou seu casaco para Rose, que estava começando a ficar com frio.

Por uma pequena escada, Bella viu que Chris, Dominic e Matt desciam por ela.

Bella sentiu que a força das suas pernas desaparecia, especialmente quando ela percebeu que eles caminhavam na direção deles.

— Olá. — Disse um sorridente Matt.

Os quatro garotos se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer.

O que se deve dizer quando o seu artista favorito está na sua frente e te cumprimenta com um simples olá?

— Olá. — Emmett disse enquanto estendia sua mão.

Emmett cumprimentou todos os membros e seus amigos fizeram o mesmo, ainda que Bella e Rose não tivessem saído do estado de choque.

— Belas camisetas, uma bela estampa. – Chris riu ao ver as camisetas das garotas, que diziam: "Matt nós te amamos. Muse é demais!"

As garotas coraram e riram do comentário.

— E eu pensei que eu era o mais popular. — Dominic disse, fingindo uma dor no seu peito.

— Nós amamos todos. — Disse Rose. — Acontece que desta vez optamos por Matt, na próxima poderá ser qualquer um de vocês. – Ela riu enquanto piscava.

Emmett sentiu-se um pouco chateado, mas sabia que era uma resposta de uma fã, pelo menos ele esperava isso.

— Espero que tenham gostado da música. — Disse Matt.

— Absolutamente. — Disse Rose. — Foi maravilhosa.

— Acho que vocês querem saber quem foi que nos pediu. — Disse Chris.

— Claro. – Edward respondeu ansioso.

Os três rapazes deram um passo para o lado e viram que, atrás de uma porta do palco, apareciam Alice e Jasper.

— Alice! — Rose e Bella gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Não, garotas, eu desta vez tive a ideia, mas não o contato porque, acreditem em mim, se eu tivesse o número de Matt, eu rapidamente diria a vocês. – Ela sorriu.

— Foi Jasper. — Disse Matt. — Ele e eu nos conhecemos em um bar, enquanto ele estava estressado com tanto estudo e nós não éramos famosos. – Ele sorriu.

Edward cumprimentou Jasper e agradeceu-lhe profundamente.

— Bem, pessoal, nós gostaríamos de ter mais tempo para conversar, mas vocês sabem como é, espero vê-los em breve e vocês já sabem que Jasper tem como entrar em contato conosco. Quem sabe nos encontramos em um casamento, não é? — Ele sorriu.

— Claro. — Riu Emmett.

— Edward? — Matt o chamou. – Venha aqui um pouco.

Matt separou-se do grupo com Edward.

— Jasper falou bastante de você para mim. – Ele iniciou a conversa. – Ele me disse que você e eu temos muitas coisas em comum.

Edward não conseguia ver quais coisas em comum ele poderia ter com Matt Bellamy.

— Eu também era gago. – Reconheceu Matt.

Edward ficou chocado.

— De v-verdade? — Perguntou Edward.

— Sim, e nenhuma terapia, nada poderia melhorar isso, acredite, eu fui a muitos psicólogos e psiquiatras e nada.

— C-como v-você m-melhorou?

— Edward, eu comecei a cantar desde pequeno e era a única coisa que eu fazia bem, mas a minha melhora não foi porque eu comecei a cantar, eu parei de gaguejar porque parei de pensar sobre o que os outros pensariam e comecei a falar com o coração. Edward, se você pode falar normalmente com a sua família é porque você os ama e sabe que aceitarão como você é, você deve acreditar em si mesmo e falar de coração, porque cada vez que você fizer isso, provará que ama a si mesmo e os outros o respeitarão por isso. Talvez Jasper possa ajudá-lo como ele me ajudou, mas tudo o que está aqui dentro. – Ele apontou para o peito de Edward. – É o que você deve deixar sair. – Ele aconselhou.

Edward o abraçou como agradecimento, pois o que Matt tinha dito era o que talvez ele precisasse ouvir, porque ele já sabia que podia falar assim, porque Bella o havia ensinado a falar da alma e agora as coisas poderiam mudar se ele confiasse nele, porque tudo dependia dele e mais ninguém.

Talvez faltasse a ele a maturidade para entender que tudo dependia dele, ou talvez ele não fosse corajoso o suficiente e lhe faltasse mais coragem para assumir que tudo dependia dele, e agora tudo era diferente, o apoio daqueles que o amavam dava-lhe força para lutar e, sem dúvida, Bella era uma delas.

Uma vez que Edward e Matt se juntaram ao grupo, todos se despediram da banda desejando a eles muita sorte e muito sucesso em sua turnê, eles também mostraram seu desejo de vê-los novamente, e Edward ficou muito grato a Matt por aquela confissão.

— O-Obrigado, J-Jasper. — Edward disse uma vez fora do recinto.

— De nada, eu acho que você precisava conhecer alguém como ele. — Ele sorriu.

— Sem d-dúvida e-eu precisava. – Edward sorriu.

— Agora espero que você venha finalizar os detalhes e possamos falar mais sobre isso e ver como posso ajudá-lo. — Jasper estendeu a mão para ele.

Edward apertou a mão daquele que ele considerava seu terapeuta e amigo e agradeceu-lhe novamente.

Os garotos se reuniram com Charlie, que os autorizou a desfrutarem de um restaurante e depois ele os buscaria, que eles deviam simplesmente ligar para ele, pois ele devia deixar os filhos do presidente na Casa Branca.

Todos entraram no carro de Jasper e começaram a procurar um lugar para comer.

— O que Matt disse a você? — Bella perguntou curiosamente.

— Foi u-uma confissão. — Edward disse.

— Não é saudável que exista segredos entre namorados, sabia? — Bella disse, ela não desistiria até saber o que Matt havia dito ao seu namorado.

— B-Bem, c-confessarei a você, e-ele me disse q-que tenho uma n-namorada muito linda e q-que se eu não c-cuidar dela, ele p-poderá roubá-la de mim. – Ele sorriu e logo beijou Bella.

— Ele disse isso? — Emmett riu.

— Não. – Edward respondeu. – M-mas de v-verdade não posso c-contar o que ele m-me disse.

— Não o pressionem mais, se eu conseguir que ele me conte alguma coisa em casa, eu conto a vocês. – Rose riu.

Eles entraram no restaurante favorito de Jasper e não demoraram em fazer os pedidos.

— Como é que você conhece Matt? — Bella perguntou. – E você, Alice, se manteve em silêncio durante todo esse tempo!

— Eu conheço Matt desde que eu estava na faculdade, ele era um garoto tímido com poucos amigos e falava muito pouco, eu tratei dele durante um tempo depois que me formei e agora somos grandes amigos e mantemos contato. — Jasper sorriu.

— E para mim não foi nada fácil guardar este segredo, tentei evitar ficar muito tempo com vocês, eu tive que me afastar do grupo para poder manter a minha palavra, eu não poderia estragar a ocasião e me custou muito fingir tristeza ao dizer-lhes que eu não poderia ir. — Alice riu.

— Eu nunca p-pensei que vocês estariam por t-trás de tudo isso. – Edward riu.

— Foi incrível. – Acrescentou Emmett.

— Devíamos repetir. — Sorriu Rose.

— Para que você diga a Matt que o ama e então o casamento seja entre vocês e eu seja o padrinho apaixonado pela noiva? Não, obrigado. – Emmett fingiu estar chateado.

Rose o beijou ternamente nos lábios.

— Não seja bobo, nesse caso eu preferiria casar com você e que o padrinho fosse Matt. – Ela riu. – Você sabe o que dizem sobre o padrinho do casamento.

Todos comentaram felizes o belo show e não demorou para Charlie ligar, avisando que os buscaria logo.

Jasper e Alice se despediram dos seus amigos e combinaram de se encontrar no dia seguinte para viajarem juntos para Forks.

— Como foi o show? — Charlie perguntou enquanto dirigia.

— Ótimo, papai, conversamos com os rapazes da banda. – Bella deu um gritinho.

— E eles dedicaram uma música para nós quatro, foi incrível! — Disse Rose.

— Como vocês falaram com eles e tiveram uma música dedicada? Nem mesmo os filhos do presidente conseguiram isso, eles imploraram por meses. – Charlie disse confuso.

— É que o namorado de uma amiga os conhece há muitos anos e conseguiu tudo isso e foi surpresa. – Acrescentou Emmett.

— Realmente f-foi i-incrível. — Edward riu.

Naquela noite eles não conseguiram dormir por mais que quisessem, todos estavam muito felizes e não pararam de comentar como tudo havia sido ótimo.

Charlie afastou-se com Bella alguns metros antes da despedida.

— Filha. – Ele disse com uma voz suave para que ninguém mais ouvisse. — Devo dizer-lhe que estou impressionado com o rapaz que você escolheu como namorado...

— Papai, Edward é um bom garoto, talvez não pareça porque ele não gosta de falar, mas, acredite em mim que...

— Bella. — Charlie a interrompeu. – Eu não preciso que você me diga que ele é um bom garoto, eu já confirmei isso e, deixe-me dizer a você que eu espero que você o ajude em suas dificuldades, pela primeira vez eu estou contente que você escolheu alguém que valha a pena, e não um idiota. — Charlie riu.

Bella ficou surpresa ao ouvir o que seu pai disse, supunha-se que os pais não diziam isso dos namorados das suas filhas, parecia mais como se fosse dizer a Edward que deixasse Bella pela má influência, ou algo assim.

— E, por favor, insista com Emmett para que dessa vez ela seja fiel com essa garota, nota-se que ele não encontrará uma melhor que ela. – Ele riu com um pouco de nostalgia.

— Papai! — Bella disse surpresa. — Agora você acha que seus filhos são pouco para os seus namorados?

— Não, não se trata disso, pela primeira vez eu vejo que vocês escolheram bem e isso me surpreende e eu os apóio completamente. – Ele sorriu.

Eles se abraçaram por um longo tempo e Charlie se despediu de todos com muito carinho.

Jasper e Alice não demoraram a chegar, eles estariam no mesmo vôo que os garotos.

— Foi uma viagem maravilhosa. — Disse Rose. — Seu pai é muito atencioso e doce. – Ela sorriu.

— É porque ele gostou de você, fiquei com medo que agora você me deixe por ele, por Bellamy. – Emmett riu.

— O dia em que eu deixá-lo, será no dia em que eu encontrar um homem que seja melhor que você, tenha em mente. – Rose sorriu.

— Quer dizer que você pretende me deixar? Você está procurando um candidato? – Ele fez beicinho.

— Não sei, você deve fazer valer a pena, não acha? — Rose disse muito séria enquanto todo mundo estava atento à conversa no portão de embarque.

— E o que acontece se um dia eu decidir deixá-la?

— Seria difícil, primeiro você deve arranjar alguém melhor que eu e, sejamos sinceros, ursinho, isso é impossível, e se você me trocar por outra coisa, o único que perde é você. – Ela deu um beijinho nele.

Emmett ficou em silêncio.

— Dizem que quem cala consente... – Jasper acrescentou.

Todos riram, menos Emmett, que sentiu-se desprezado.

Alice e Jasper foram abraçados durante todo o vôo, enquanto Rose e Emmett foram dormindo.

— Foi lindo o que você disse, amor. — Bella sorriu.

— O que f-foi que eu disse? — Edward sorriu.

— Da música, foi maravilhoso. – Ela abraçou-se ainda mais a ele.

— Foi d-de a-alma.

Edward sabia que as coisas mudariam agora, ficou claro que não seria de um dia para o outro, ou com extrema rapidez e mágica, mas ele tinha certeza de que Matt tinha dado a receita certa. Ele sabia que em breve tudo poderia ser diferente se ele fosse seguro de si e ele já tinha notado a diferença, quando estava com Bella tudo parecia funcionar de outra forma, tudo dava uma virada em sua vida e todo mundo podia sentir, até o pai dela.

A recepção foi calorosa, os pais de todos estavam lá.

Alice prometeu dar uma festa do pijama na próxima semana só para as garotas e assim comentar sobre o show sem ter que dar explicações, algo que irritou os garotos e eles também decidiram fazer seu clube dos garotos.

Naquela noite Edward foi para a cama muito cedo, enquanto Rosalie ficou conversando com seus pais.

— Que tal o pai de Emmett? — Esme disse.

— Oh! Ele foi muito doce e atencioso com todos nós, mas com Edward demostrou uma forte ligação e eu diria que ele gostou muito dele. – Ela sorriu enquanto bebia seu leite.

— Como Edward se comportou lá? Ele ficou muito desconfortável? — Carlisle perguntou.

— Inicialmente sim, na verdade, a tensão era notada no ar, mas logo desenvolveu-se bem, inclusive, pelo que Bella me contou, ele não gaguejou nenhuma vez enquanto estava no show. – Rose acrescentou bastante feliz.

— Você acha que ele melhorou? – Esme disse para Carlisle.

— Não, claro que não. Jasper certamente deu um grande empurrão e acho que vai ajudar para ele começar seriamente o tratamento e que entenda que tudo depende dele, o importante é que ela faça com maturidade. – O marido respondeu-lhe carinhosamente.

— Pare aí! Você sabia sobre Jasper e o show? – Rose perguntou espantada.

— Claro, era para que Edward se desse conta do quanto ele é importante no assunto e que ninguém pode ser melhor que ele. – Disse Carlisle.

— E você não me disse nada! – Ela se sentiu ofendida.

— Não era um segredo meu, era de Jasper, eu não podia contá-lo. – Ele sorriu. — Mas estou feliz em saber que no final deu certo.

— Ele combinou de ir na consulta de Jasper para conversar e ver como eles continuariam agora, mas se você o ouvisse falar com os outros, ele quase não gagueja, pelo menos com Emmett e Bella. – Rose sorriu.

— Isso é porque ele já se familiarizou, o conflito agora é com pessoas que ele acabou de conhecer, ele precisará agir sozinho nestas situações e é aí que Jasper terá que trabalhar mais. — Carlisle explicou.

— Você acha que ele conseguirá? – Perguntou Esme.

— Tudo depende dele, querida, mas pelo menos ele está avançando, o que é importante. – Ele sorriu.

Naquela noite Edward ficou aliviado ao saber que alguém tão importante como Matt havia passado por algo tão semelhante e que ele tinha superado.

A recepção da escola com os garotos foi incrível, todo mundo queria ouvir a história do show, eles até sabiam que tinham dedicado uma música a eles e havia fotos de paparazzi de quando eles estavam conversando nos bastidores com a banda.

Bella ficou surpresa ao ver Edward responder algumas perguntas, ele gaguejava tanto quanto antes, mas foi interessante ver que ele se atreveu a falar e que os alunos o ouviram atentamente.

Obviamente os únicos que não se aproximaram para saber mais foram Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley e o grupo de Mike Newton.

As coisas tinham mudado tanto na escola desde que eles foram para aquele show que, ao final do ano, todos carinhosamente cumprimentavam Edward e conversavam com ele.

Edward sentia-se muito grato pelo interesse que agora as pessoas tinham nele e, embora de certa maneira se sentisse um pouco constrangido de que tudo deveu-se a Matt Bellamy, ele sabia que era parte do processo para poder começar a melhorar, porque tinha muito a aprender ainda e muito que enfrentar, mas nada era impossível agora que ele sabia como começar e ele colocava o melhor de si para que tudo corresse bem.

No dia da formatura Edward tocou piano diante de todo o grupo de formandos e seus pais, ele foi muito aplaudido, especialmente pela sua orgulhosa mãe que não podia acreditar que seu filho estava lá.

Rose fez o discurso final e, apesar de Lauren Mallory ter tentado subornar o professor de Línguas, ele considerou que era melhor que fosse feito por Rose.

Já no baile, Jasper, Emmett e Edward tinham uma grande surpresa para suas namoradas. Eles estiveram ensaiando por dois meses para que tudo saísse perfeito e se encontravam secretamente na casa de Jasper para ensaiar.

Naquela noite eles foram apresentados pelo mestre de cerimônias e então todo mundo parou no meio da pista e ouviu um Edward nervoso no palco.

— Isto é para todos v-vocês, em especial p-para Alice, Rose e m-minha Bella. – Ele sorriu.

Jasper ajeitou sua guitarra e Emmett a bateria, enquanto Edward colocou-se atrás do microfone e começou a tocar a melodia.

Edward então começou a cantar.

"_**It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been  
su-su-such a long time, long time, long time  
since anybody touched me, touched me, touched me  
the way that you touch me  
So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
and I feel so so so unsexy  
so maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut as least until you kiss me…**_

_**So kiss me again  
Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering  
Kiss me again  
And ease my su-su su-su su-su su-su suffering…"**_

"Tem sido, tem sido, tem sido, tem sido  
Co-co-como um longo tempo, longo tempo, longo tempo  
desde que alguém me tocou, me tocou, me tocou  
da forma como você me toca  
Então se eu gaguejar, gaguejar, gaguejar  
e eu me sinto tão tão tão nada sexy  
então talvez eu simplesmente manterei minha boca fechada, pelo menos até você me beijar…

Então beije-me novamente  
Porque só você pode parar essa gag-gag-gag-gagueira  
Beije-me novamente  
E alivie o meu so-so so-so so-so so-so sofrimento..."

**(Stuttering – Ben's Brothers)**

Todos ficaram surpresos ao ouvir Edward cantar, o garoto tinha uma voz muito agradável e muito afinada, mas o que mais os surpreendeu foi a música que ele se atreveu a cantar, sem dúvida cantar uma canção que falava sobre a gagueira para alguém gago certamente não era fácil.

Este foi o primeiro passo de Edward, de muitos que ele tinha para dar, de muitos que teria que enfrentar, pois ele sabia que nada seria fácil, mas de uma coisa estava seguro e essa é que Bella seria aquela que o acompanharia, pois ele não queria ninguém além dela do seu lado e naquela noite ele a faria saber, quando pedisse a ela que fosse sua parceira além de namorada, pois ele queria se comprometer com ela, só faltava a ele dizer e selar a promessa que uma vez fez: amá-la independentemente das consequências e lutar por ela até que sentisse que a merecia.

Naquela noite, Bella foi a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao ouvir a proposta de Edward.

— Não te peço que c-case comigo agora, eu sei que ainda somos muito jovens e temos a u-universidade à frente, só te peço que m-me aceite para formar um futuro j-juntos até que tudo seja perfeito e o casamento sele o nosso compromisso adquirido durante anos. — Edward sorriu enquanto entregava a ela um lindo anel de prata com diamantes.

Bella sorriu tremulamente ao ver que Edward estava ali segurando sua mão.

— Sim, claro que sim, eu quero formar um futuro com você, eu quero que lutemos pelo que nasceu aqui. – Ela sorriu. — Eu te amo.

Edward a beijou com a intensidade que seu coração expandia, deixando fluir através de cada célula do seu corpo todo o amor que ele sentia por ela, pois sabia que devia a ela de corpo e alma, porque sabia que se não fosse por ela, talvez ele ainda permanecesse no nada...

— Eu te amo, Isabella Swan, eu te amo. – Ele sorriu enquanto levantava em seus braços a sua noiva e entravam novamente na festa.

Agora tudo era diferente, agora havia um compromisso, um desejo eterno de fidelidade, um desejo eterno de mudar para melhor.

**FIM**

* * *

**Eles são tão lindos que da vontade de morder *-* A fic ainda não acabou, tem um epílogo e ela também tem uma sequência... Volto semana que vem com o epílogo :)  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários s2**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Epílogo

**PAPER LOVE**

**Disclaimer da ManneVanNecker: **Os personagens não me pertencen, eles são criação de Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha pelo o qual fica proibida sua reprodução parcial ou total sem meu consentimento.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a ManneVanNecker, que me autorizou traduzi-la para vocês.

**Sinopse:** Edward é um garoto tímido que sobre de tartamudez, sua gêmea Rosalie o defende diante dos valentões do colégio. Ele se surpreendeu diante da chegada de uma garota que rompe as expectativas do resto e decide conversar, superando o medo do exílio social.

* * *

**Epílogo**

— Edward anda logo ou chegaremos tarde – disse Bella enquanto terminava de maquiar suas bochechas.

Bella Swan, formada em direito na Universidade de Harvard, junto ao seu namorado bem sucedido, Edward Cullen iria à reunião da geração dos formandos de 2003 do Instituto de Forks.

Edward tinha optado pela medicina, por isso tinha ido para Harvard junto ao resto dos seus amigos. Emmett decidiu estudar Engenharia Civil Industrial, enquanto que Rosalie junto com Bella foram para a Escola de Direito de Harvard. Alice tinha optado por Design, por todos terem escolhido a tal universidade e viajavam com certa frequência para Forks.

Essa noite todos haviam viajado de algum lugar para ir à reunião dos seus ex-colegas, como sempre viam a garota popular ser mãe e o jogador de sucesso da escola era o professor de ginástica, esse tipo de coisas era o que esperavam encontrar, quem sabe os que os surpreenderiam seriam aqueles que não tinham saído de Forks e tinham ficado estáticos no ritmo da pequena cidade.

— Edward! Anda amor, já vamos sair muito atrasados – Bella sorriu.

Seu marido pegou as chaves, beijou sua amada mulher e saiu para ligar o carro, enquanto que Bella lhe seguia atrás ligando para sua sócia e amiga.

— Rose? Oi querida, você já está na recepção? – disse um pouco agitada enquanto seguia os passos do seu marido.

— _Não, Emmett esqueceu as chaves do seu carro, assim que estou pegando as minhas _— respondeu à loira, que estava irritada com seu marido por perder a cabeça.

— Homens! – disse Bella.

— _Diga-me, vocês já saíram?_ – sorriu ao encontrar as chaves. Pegou seu marido pela mão e saíram para a casa dos pais de Rosalie.

— Não, estamos entrando no carro agora – respondeu – Na segunda teremos que voltar a Washington, tenho que apresentar uns recursos do magistrado, acha que esse caso seja favorável?

— _Não sei, suponho que as provas são conscientes, mas devemos reconhecer que a contrapartida em armado seu plano e não dará o braço a torcer, não acho que haja mediação _– disse Rose olhando em sua bolsa para buscar o seu batom.

— Já ligou para a Alice? – perguntou Bella enquanto sorria para seu marido.

— _Não, nem adianta. Alice desapareceu com Jasper logo que chegamos e dali não apareceu mais _– riu.

— Certamente estão fazendo os pezinhos para esse menino – acrescentou Bella.

Alice tinha oito meses de gravidez e a barriga mais bonita que suas amigas haviam visto. Era a primeira a ficar grávida e a mais obsessiva com o tema, por isso todas as suas amigas estavam muito atentas ao garoto que Alice teria. Jasper por sua parte tinha se acostumado à ideia, ele reconhecia que lhe havia tomado de surpresa, mas estava tão feliz quanto sua mulher.

Edward olhou para sua esposa meio irritado. Ele compreendia que era uma mulher de negócios e múltiplos casos para resolver. Seu casamento não tinha sido nada fácil, é que as coisas de adultos já não eram tão simples como quando estavam no Ensino Médio. Na universidade tiveram que acostumar a estar menos tempo juntos, mas o sacrifício valia a pena quando se formaram. Isso era o que ambos pensavam, mas ao se formar se deram conta que de não era assim. Bella estava quase todo o dia no escritório de advocacia mais movimentada do país, trabalhava sem descanso buscando soluções para casa caso, enquanto que Edward estava no hospital na maior parte do tempo, ocupado na zona de pediatria e principalmente nas urgências. Em mais de uma noite, em que ambos tinham planos, o telefone os tinha atrapalhado anunciando que Edward era esperado por uma operação de suma urgência. Então Bella lhe compreendia e ainda que estivesse cansada de ver que seu marido era um homem ocupado, sabia que ela também devia apoiá-lo naqueles momentos.

Edward olhou para Bella com reprovação então está desligou o telefone.

— Desculpe amor, não posso evitar – sorriu.

Mike Newton estava conversando com seus amigos quando Alice e Jasper entraram no salão. Mike não conseguiu reconhecer a mulher que tinha a sua frente, na realidade era difícil reconhecer seus colegas que não tinha visto em anos.

— Ai! – queixou-se Alice – Jasper Junior acabou de me dar um chute.

— Alice? – disse Jessica se aproximando da mulher grávida.

— Jessica, oi – sorriu.

Nem Alice nem Jessica tinha sido grandes amigas na escola, mas agora era diferente, quem sabe haviam amadurecido o suficiente, além do mais ver uma mulher grávida sempre causava certa adoração no resto das mulheres.

Um grupo de garotas ficou ao redor de Alice, perguntando com quantos meses ela estava se era menino ou menina e que nome teria.

Jasper ficou de lado e foi na mesa pegar um ponche. Na verdade ele simplesmente havia acompanhado sua esposa, não conhecia ninguém ali, só esperava que seus amigos chegassem logo para não se sentir fora do lugar. Tinha praticamente dez anos a mais que a media de idade dos que estavam ali e isso o fazia sentir muito incomodo.

— Jasper! – Emmett sorriu ao ver seu amigo – Quanto tempo! – ironizou.

— Idiota – riu – Se chegarmos a conversar entre nós que vemos a cara um do outro todo o tempo, acho que essa reunião não teria sentido.

— Na verdade – Emmett sussurrou – Eu vim porque Rosalie me obrigou.

— Eu vim pelo mesmo – Jasper sorriu.

Rose se reuniu com o grupo de mulheres que estava ao redor de Alice.

— Meu Deus! – acrescentou Jessica – Rosalie Cullen, você não mudou nada!

— Rosalie Swan – corrigiu Rose – Eu me casei com Emmett.

— Valha-me Deus! – disse outra menina – Vocês realmente ficaram juntos.

— Sim – Rose sorriu sentindo-se estranha ao ver que a maioria das meninas que estavam ali estavam cansadas, como se a cidade tivesse absorvido suas energias.

— E como vai a sua vida? – Rose perguntou a Jessica.

O resto das garotas ficaram tensas diante a pergunta, sem duvidas não era a mais adequada.

— Me casei com Mike Newton e tenho dois filhos lindos – sorriu.

— Nossa! – acrescentou Rose, fingindo surpresa.

Alice se desculpou e foi se sentar por uns instantes, as meninas foram fazer companhia.

Todas começaram a falar das suas vidas, muitas haviam estudado, mas agora não exerciam para a maternidade, outras não haviam terminado suas carreiras universitárias e poucas eram mulheres felizes com o que tinham na vida e haviam saído da cidade de Forks.

Alice pediu a Alice que a acompanhasse ao banheiro e ambas foram se afastando do grupo de mulheres.

— Perceberam o quão gorda a Rosalie está? – disse Jessica rindo.

— Não acho que ela esteja gorda – acrescentou Lauren Mallory que tinha acabado de chegar.

Jessica ficou tensa ao ouvir a voz da sua antiga amiga.

O resto das garotas se mantiveram expectantes diante a tensão que provocava as ver reunidas depois de três anos nas quais haviam sido as melhores amigas de Forks, mas que haviam cortado relações depois que a verdade apareceu.

Lauren e Jessica tinham mantido a amizade depois da escola e haviam ido para a universidade juntas. A última abandonou os estudos porque ficou grávida no terceiro ano e dois meses depois terminou com seu namorado: Ben, nessa data Lauren e Mike estavam namorando e iam para a mesma universidade.

Por mais que Lauren pedisse a Jessica para contar ao Ben que ele era pai, o único que essa disse foi que seria capaz de criar aquele pequeno sozinha.

Lauren e Mike se casaram poucos antes de sair da Universidade e Jessica foi à madrinha do casamento junto com seu ex-namorado, Ben.

A vida de Jessica foi bastante sacrificada, logo depois fracassar em seu casamento com Tyler, decidiu que era melhor ficar sozinha e ficou em Forks trabalhando no negocio de seus pais e vivendo em um pequeno apartamento.

No batizado do segundo filho de Lauren e Mike foi quando soube tudo, no quarto do casal o filho mais velho descobriu seu pai com sua madrinha em uma situação muito comprometedora.

Lauren então compreendeu que havia sido enganada por sua melhor amiga e única confidente e pior ainda, seu filho de apenas 10 anos tinha visto tudo. Sem mais, Lauren começou a analisar tudo, as frequentes idas de seu marido para Forks e a recente gravidez de sua amiga.

Mike reconheceu que os filhos de Jessica eram dele e que não se arrependia do que havia feito que simplesmente estava com Lauren pela estabilidade nos negócios que lhe proporcionava o pai dela, e que agora que era livre da companhia de seu sofro não ficava mais que ir com sua amante a quem realmente amava.

Assim terminou o batizado, em um grande escândalo e quem sabe o evento mais comentado na pequena cidade de Forks.

Desde ali, três anos atrás, nem Jessica nem Lauren haviam voltado a se encontrar. Até agora.

— Hey! Reencontro de ex-mulheres? – Tyler riu, havia superado o tema Jessica e Mike, e mantinha uma agradável amizade com ambos.

— Cale-se! – disse Mike deixando seu copo e observando como se desenvolvia a conversa entre as mulheres.

A tensão em todo o salão se fez notar com o silêncio.

Emmett e Jasper encontraram com suas esposas e Ben se aproximou para contar toda a fofoca e compreenderam o que estava acontecendo.

— Nossa não foi fácil para Lauren e eu que pensei que seria insuportável ouvi-la falar da sua maravilhosa vida – disse Rose.

— Mas ela está maravilhosa – Alice sorriu.

Jessica olhou dos pés a cabeça quem tinha tido inveja desde que tinha uso da razão. Lauren a perfeita, a aluna modelo, a líder de torcida exemplar e namorada do homem que ela tinha amado por toda a vida, se apresentava diante ela. Jessica a olhou com grande menosprezo e sorriu ao pensar que Lauren podia ter êxito na sua nova vida, podia ter sido superior a ela em tudo, mas o que não tinha era Mike, porque esse lhe pertencia há anos.

— Olá Jéssica – Lauren sorriu sem apreensão, nem rancor.

— Você está dirigindo a palavra a mim? – a loira respondeu.

— Claro, faz tanto tempo, como você está?

As garotas que estavam ao redor não se atreveram a interromper a conversa.

— Estupendamente bem. Casada e feliz – acrescentou tentando ferir sua ex-amiga.

— Fico feliz em saber disso. Que tal a monotonia? Também te faz feliz? – riu.

Lauren sabia perfeitamente como era viver com Mike Newton e sabia com cada detalhe que a vida de casada com aquele homem não era nada mais do que uma fachada de perfeição.

— Que nada, acredite que seu ex-marido me rende muito mais do que rendia a você – sorriu.

— Claro, claro, pois fico feliz que tenha tirado ele de mim – sorriu. – E ainda que ele tenha me ligado várias vezes à noite para pedir a minha companhia, acho que não sou das que tropeçam duas vezes na mesma pedra e tampouco ando pegando o marido de ninguém, além do mais não gosto de carne já usada – olhou para onde estava Mike, sorriu, piscou para ele e lhe mandou um beijo – Acredite seu marido para mim já não tem nada de novo.

Então Lauren decidiu se aproximar para falar com Alice e Rosalie, junto com seus companheiros. Jessica ficou sem palavras, olhou para seu marido e sentiu como o sangue fervia, se supunha que Lauren não iria porque estava fora do país, de fato Jessica tinha coordenado tudo para que ela não pudesse ir, mas sem duvidas ela ainda a tinha como pedra no sapato.

— Olá Alice – disse Lauren – Olá Rose.

As garotas lhe devolveram o cumprimento e Emmett junto a Jasper lhe cumprimentaram também, mas logo foram conversar com o grupo de homens que estava ali.

— Já devem saber tudo o que aconteceu entre Jessica e eu – acrescentou Lauren uma vez que ficaram sozinhas.

— Bom, ficamos sabendo agora pouco – lhe respondeu Rose.

— Bem nunca se sabe não? – disse Alice.

— Mas bem, que tal esse bebê? – Lauren sorriu mudando de tema.

Para Alice e Rose era estranho falar com alguém que jamais tiveram nem estima, era estranho conhecer a nova faceta de Lauren, não havia orgulho nem rancor nela, era uma pessoa muito natural e nada arrogante.

— Uff! Crescendo de uma maneira, sinto que esta barriga vai explodir – sorriu Alice.

— Você teve enjoos? – acrescentou enquanto passava a mão suavemente no proeminente estomago de Alice.

— Sim, pobre Jasper teve que suportar essa faceta com tanta paciência.

Jessica se juntou ás três mulheres observavam a conversa de Alice, Rosalie e Lauren de maneira depreciativa, o resto não tomava partido e haviam formado um grupo a parte.

Então Bella e Edward fizeram sua aparição no salão, todo o resto virou para olhar quem estavam entrando, poucos reconheceram quem era.

— Essa é Isabella Swan? – disse Jessica tão forte que todos no salão escutaram.

Isabella olhou para um lado e se deparou com uma loira sardenta, com os quadris largos, pela voz um pouco gritada se deu conta que era Jessica Stanley.

— Jéssica – disse como cumprimento, mas manteve a distancia.

— Quem é o homem que a acompanha? – disse uma das acompanhantes de Jessica.

— Será Edward Cullen?

— Você acha?

— Não, não pode ser ele... olha que homem!

— Mas ele não era gago? – disse uma garota que não havia falado a noite toda.

— E quem disse que ainda não é? Ainda não falou nem meia palavra – acrescentou Jessica.

A mulher caminhou decidida até onde Isabella estava junto com seu acompanhante, que eram recebidos por um grupo de garçons que ofereceram bebidas e canapés.

— Que tal Isabella? – Jessica sorriu.

— Olá – Bella respondeu – Bem, obrigada e você?

— Muito bem – disse sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

— Este... – Bella notou como Jessica olhava seu marido – Lembra-se de Edward, bom está é Jessica – disse ao seu marido que estava distraído olhando que copo escolhia.

— Edward Cullen? – acrescentou meio confusa.

— Olá Jessica, como você está? – disse Edward com seu característico tom de voz grave e interessante.

Jessica e todos aqueles que estavam prestando atenção na conversa não podiam acreditar, haviam escutado Edward falar de maneira corrida e com uma voz realmente sensual.

Mike Newton se aproximou da conversa e tomou a esposa pela cintura. O orgulho de macho floresceu naquele instante.

— Newton? – disse Edward.

— Cullen como você está? – respondeu meio tenso.

— Bem, muito bem, obrigado. E você?

— Perfeitamente bem, você se casou com Isabella?

— Sim, nos casamos depois da Universidade – sorriu.

— Fiquei sabendo que você estudou Direito – disse Jessica para Bella.

— Sim, em Harvard, Rosalie também estudou comigo, agora temos um negocio juntas – Bella sorriu.

— E você Cullen? – acrescentou Mike.

— Sou médico – Edward sorriu – Sou pediatra e trabalho no Hospital de Washington.

Depois de comprovar que não poderia se vangloriar da sua vida diante a bem-sucedida vida que os Cullen levavam, decidiu que o melhor seria deixa-los em paz, apesar de que Edward havia captado completamente sua atenção.

O grupo de amigos se reuniu logo depois que Bella e Edward cumprimentaram a todos no salão.

— Lauren? – disse Bella surpreendida ao vê-la conversando com Alice e Rose.

— Bella, como você está?

A conversa estava bastante incomoda no inicio, mas logo depois de Rose afastar Bella e no banheiro lhe contar tudo o que tinha acontecido, Bella se sentiu muito penalizada e atuou com mais naturalidade.

— Uff! Tenho tanto para dizer – disse Lauren.

— Se você fala pelo passado, esqueça – lhe disse Edward.

— Não, Edward, é que de verdade eu fui muito cruel e uma péssima pessoa com você, você jamais me incomodou e sempre te chateei, de verdade não tinha motivos, diria que foram descaradas – acrescentou um tanto envergonhada – Na verdade é que se vim aqui foi porque precisava pedir algumas desculpas por tudo o que fiz.

Todos estavam bastante surpreendidos ao ouvir tudo o que Lauren expressou e logo saldaram os erros do passado.

— E o que fez depois de todo esse drama que viveu?

— Segui em frente graças a minha família, agora estou começando meu próprio negocio, assim que decidi que tinha que exercer uma profissão, estou trabalhando em uma associação que ajuda menores, como sou assistente social – explicou Lauren.

Bella e Rosalie se interessaram especialmente no assunto e ficaram falando de trabalhar juntas pela causa.

— Assim que é médico – disse uma voz feminina nas suas costas.

Edward virou-se para olhar quem falava com ele. Sua esposa e seus amigos tinham se afastado deixando-o sozinho, então aquela mulher se aproximou.

— Sim – respondeu friamente.

— Não se lembra de mim? – sorriu à morena.

Edward tentou captar a imagem que tinha em frente a ele com alguém do passado, mas não conseguiu adivinhar quem era a estupenda mulher que se apresentava a ele com segurança.

— A verdade é que não – acrescentou Edward.

— Que pena e eu que não deixei de pensar em vocês – sorriu flertando.

Edward se sentia incomodo diante do evidente flerte que esta mulher estava fazendo.

— Edward Cullen, o meu amor da escola primária esqueceu quem eu sou – sussurrou. – Que horror!

— Desculpe, mas... – então Edward reconheceu aquela mulher – Angela Weber?

— Bom, já não sou mais Weber, sou Angela Wright – sorriu.

— Nossa, e seu marido? – Edward sorriu.

— Allen vai chegar com atraso, mas já deve estar chegando – Angela riu – É incrível como você não mudou.

— Pois você mudou muito – disse Edward – Demorei em te reconhecer... Allen, seu marido, é o produtor de cinema certo?

— Sim, estou trabalhando em uma produtora e ali eu o conheci, estamos casados há dois anos – sorriu Angela.

— Fico feliz, realmente feliz. Quando criança fomos muito próximos e foi estranho deixar de saber sobre você, só sabia que tinha ido para o Canadá – acrescentou Edward.

Bella observava a conversa do seu marido com uma estranha mulher de má vontade.

— Relaxe, é uma velha conhecida – certamente nada importante – riu Lauren ao ver que Bella estava quase rosa de raiva.

— É que olha como está flertando – Bella reclamou.

— Não está flertando, Edward está falando com ela – corrigiu Rose.

— Não defenda o seu irmão! – Bella sibilou – Além do mais, ela parece que vai se oferecer em uma bandeja.

— Essa é a desvantagem dele ter deixado de ser gago – Alice riu.

— Vou dizer ao seu maldito marido que quero que me devolva o meu Edward tímido e gago, assim vou me assegurar que as mulherzinhas não se aproximem – disse Bella à beira de um ataque de ciúmes.

As garotas riram.

— E se vou perguntar quem é?

— Seria muito nítido, é melhor que espere – disse Lauren – Não deve ficar com ciúmes, você é uma mulher maravilhosa, suportou todas as etapas de Edward, ele sabe e com certeza dá valor a isso – Lauren sorriu.

Bella se tranquilizou um pouco, porque viu que um homem alto e robusto se aproximar da mulher que falava com seu marido, a beijou e esta o abraçou muito feliz.

— Edward eu te apresentou o Allan, meu marido – Angela sorriu.

— É um prazer – Edward lhe estendeu a mão.

— O prazer é meu, não sabe quanto Angela falou de você pra mim – riu.

— Acho que, Angela, quer ver suas amigas, não? – acrescentou Edward.

— Oh claro! Não sei nada sobre Rose nem Alice desde que sai da escola, por certo você sabe algo sobre Bella?

— Ela é a minha esposa – Edward riu.

— Nossa, estou feliz com isso – Angela sorriu.

Edward, Allan e Angela se aproximaram do grupo de garotas que estava ali. Bella tentou acalmar sua ira ao ver que seu marido se aproximava.

— Garotas, lembram-se da Angela? – disse Edward.

Só bastou isso para que Alice e Rose soltarem um gritinho monumental.

— Angela! Meu Deus – disse Rose – Quantos anos ficamos sem saber de você, por Deus que ingratas temos sido – disse abraçando a morena.

O reencontrou foi bastante louvado e ainda eu Bella não tenha se tranquilizado com a ideia de saber que a mulher com a qual seu marido falava era Angela tentou ser o mais amável possível, depois de tudo estava casada com Allan Wright, não podia pensar em Edward mais do que um ex-amor, porque ela sabia que durante a escola Angela estava apaixonada por seu marido.

Não demoraram em começar a dançar, os primeiros na pista foram Emmett e Rose, e assim pouco a pouco os casais foram se juntando.

Edward então estendeu a mão para sua esposa e se uniram na pista de dança.

Deixaram-se levar pelo vai e vem de seus corpos e seguiram o ritmo da musica enquanto Edward apertou-se ainda mais na sua mulher e ela se sentiu nervosa ao estar tão grudada, como se fosse a primeira vez que dançavam.

— Aconteceu algo? – disse Edward notando que Bella estava muito estranha.

— Não. Por quê? – Bella fingiu.

— Eu te conheço, o que aconteceu? – Edward sussurrou no ouvido da sua esposa.

— Nada, Edward, nada – respondeu apertando-se no peito do seu marido.

— Talvez está incomodada por causa de Angela, estou errado?

Bella mordeu as bochechas de pura raiva ao pensar em sua imatura atitude enquanto seu marido falava com a morena, mas é que já não era tudo como antes, Edward era um homem estupendo, qualquer mulher queria estar com ele, médico bem-sucedido e já não era tímido nem gago, e Angela sempre havia estado apaixonada por ele. Nada era tão fácil como era antes.

— Acho que acertei em cheio – Edward sussurrou, então parou.

Bella o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez e seu marido a pegou pela mão e tirou do Salão.

Caminharam até o campo que havia do lado de fora, as árvores estavam florescendo e pareciam realmente lindas.

Edward pegou sua mulher pela cintura e a sentou em uma pequena mureta, naquela posição Bella era da mesma altura que Edward, ainda que ela estivesse sentada.

— Você realmente ficou com ciúmes de Angela?

Bella só pode responder com um bico, enquanto seu olhar ia para seus sapatos.

Seu marido a pegou pelo queixo e levantou. Os olhos achocolatados de Bella estavam lacrimejantes e Edward beijou ambas as lagrimas que saiam pelos cantos.

— Amor, você não pode ficar com ciúmes de cada mulher com quem eu encontro, seja no hospital ou na rua, menos se é a Angela, a conheço faz anos, que não pode me pedir que não fique emocionado ao vê-la – disse com ternura.

— Mas é que... – rebateu com voz tremula.

— Mas é que nada, minha coisinha, não pode ficar assim amor. Passamos por tantas coisas juntos e desde que te conheci não houve outra mulher nesse mundo para mim, não percebe? – Edward sorriu voltando a levantas os olhos de sua esposa.

— Sim, mas...

Bella já não podia rebater o seu marido, não sabia como, mas pensar em Edward olhando para outra mulher que não fosse ela lhe partia a alma. Mas o estranho era que aquela comoção e vontade de chorar não passava, sentia-se extremamente sensível e com um terrível medo de perdê-lo.

— Amor, eu te amo, te amo tanto e mais do que te amava dois segundos atrás, não tenho olhos para ninguém que não seja você e se disse, em frente ao altar, que aceitava todas as condições do matrimonio é que porque a aceitei de coração e por você, não há mais ninguém para mim e não haverá – sentenciou Edward com doçura beijando a testa da sua mulher.

Bella não tinha palavras e abraçou ao seu marido chorando desconsolada.

— Minha menina, como os papéis mudaram, agora você é a insegura. Quem era que me dizia que eu valia mais do que acreditava? Quem me fez ser o que sou agora? Amor, nada do que sou teria sido se você não estivesse comigo, você é tudo o que tenho e tudo o que sou e se tivesse que fazer de novo e viver tudo o que vivi tudo o que sofri, o faria, porque sei que teve que passar por tudo isso para que estivesse em minha vida, para que você me desse um novo motivo para viver.

Dito isso, Edward se apoderou dos lábios de sua esposa, que estavam salgados pelas lagrimas que caiam pelas bochechas de Bella, se deixou guiar como tantas vezes por cada batida de seu coração, e acariciou sua mulher tendo-a entre seus braços e entregando-lhe segurança.

Então escutaram uns gritos lancinantes que vinha do salão.

Bella limpou as lágrimas e Edward a desceu daquela mureta. Ambos caminharam de mãos dadas até o lugar desde onde vinha o grito.

Ainda que não chegaram quando viram Alice sair carregada por Jasper e Alice. Edward correu até onde eles estava Alice gritava de maneira ensurdecedora, todo o salão tinha saído para seguir a mulher que estava em trabalho de parto.

— Nem pense Jasper Hale! Não vou ao hospital, ali ninguém sabe quem fará o meu parto – Alice gritava pressionando com força os braços de seu marido e de Emmett.

— Se acalme – lhe dizia Rose. – Inala e Exala não esqueça que tudo isso afeta o bebê.

— Inala e Exala o caralho! – gritou enquanto sentia outra contração.

Nesse mesmo instante sua bolsa rompeu e Edward pode ver a poça de água que se formava no chão.

— Edward! Você – disse Alice – Você vai trazer meu filho ao mundo – gritou – Nenhum outro, me ouviu?

— Sim, Alice, se acalme pequeno demônio ou seu bebê vai sair em pé por tanto que você se move – Edward riu.

Enquanto Jasper e Emmett continham a Alice e Edward lhe dava tranquilidade, Rose foi buscar o carro, colocaram Alice e todos saíram apressados para o hospital, incluindo a maioria das pessoas do salão.

— Edward! – Alice gritou ao ver seu amigo.

— Eu estou aqui mulher – Edward riu enquanto tomava o seu pulso.

— Por que está atrás da minha cabeça ao invés de estar lá embaixo checando se tudo está bem? – disse irritada.

— Porque seu marido está olhando se o seu bebê aparece – Edward respondeu.

— Mas Jasper é psicólogo, não ginecologista! – Alice gritou no meio da uma contração.

— Deixa de rebater, leva anos conhecendo essa parte da sua anatomia e sabe perfeitamente o que fazer – Edward riu.

Chegaram a tempo no hospital, tal e como previa Alice não havia ginecologista nesse turno, por isso Edward e Jasper entraram na ala acompanhados de uma senhora.

Bella, Rose e Emmett esperaram fora da ala.

— Lembre-me de não ter filhos – disse Bella para Rose.

— E você lembre a mim – respondeu Rose.

— Como que não teremos filhos? – disse Emmett – Eu quero ter no mínimo quatro.

— Se ficar nove meses com eles e der a luz, se quiser teremos dez, do contrário vamos adotar – disse Rose.

Bella começou a se sentir fraca e sentou-se, a ideia de estar em um hospital não era a sua favorita, odiava aquele cheiro.

O parto não foi nada complicado, a enfermeira manejava tudo muito bem e Edward com toda naturalidade ajudou no parto, que foi normal, para sua amiga.

Um lindo menino grande e sadio foi entregue nos braços de sua mãe, Alice beijou e abraçou o pequeno que logo devia ser levado para os exames correspondentes.

Edward tirou as luvas e seu avental sujo e saiu para dar as boas novas.

— É um menino lindo – riu ao ver que a maioria das pessoas do salão estava ali.

Jasper saiu vitorioso gritando que era pais e que teriam que ir tomar algo em uma semana.

Desde dentro da ala se ouviu uma cansada Alice.

— Nem pense Jasper! Você tem uma mulher e um filho para cuidar – lhe gritou.

A enfermeira lhe deu um calmante e Alice foi levada para um quarto do pós-operatório.

Bella abraçou o seu marido, para lhe cumprimentar por seu estupendo trabalho, mas o cheiro de sangue e das roupas do hospital a fizeram desmaiar e por sorte Edward a pode segurar.

Não demorou em voltar a si, logo depois de ser colocada no chão com as pernas levantadas.

— Edward – Bella sussurrou.

— Sim, amor, estou aqui – sorriu.

Edward ajudou a sua esposa a ficar de pé, mas então Bella não pode se conter mais e diante as náuseas vomitou na roupa de seu marido.

— Sei que não gosta da minha roupa de trabalho, mas isso já é demais – Edward riu.

Uma enfermeira se aproximou e Edward lhe pediu para que fizesse exames de sangue em sua esposa. Levaram Bella ao laboratório, ainda que ela se opôs todo o tempo, detestava as agulhas e mais ainda o sangue.

Jasper e o resto foram à maternidade para olhar por aquela enorme janela os bebês expostos, todos os presentes elogiaram o pequeno Jasper que pesava três quilos e novecentas gramas, e era um bebê saudável que havia nascido com oito meses e meio.

— Os exames que pediu estão prontos, Doutor Cullen – disse a enfermeira.

— Obrigado – respondeu Edward lendo o que dizia ali.

Então leio e releu uma e outra vez o que via ali.

Não podia ser!

— O que foi? – disse Bella ainda tonta.

Edward engoliu saliva, tentou relaxar e sentou-se ao lado da sua esposa.

— Edward aconteceu algo? Fala logo! – reclamou.

— Já sei o que lhe deu tonturas – riu.

— O que diabos eu tenho?

— Vamos ser pais – Edward acrescentou.

— O que!?

— Você está grávida.

Bella não sabia como tomar isso, se ficar feliz ou assustada, depois de tudo o que havia visto com Alice e o cheio de hospital que não gostava...

— Não é incrível? – Edward sorriu. – Vamos ter uma pequena Bella ou um pequeno Edward.

Bella sorriu ao ver os olhos brilhantes do seu marido e pegou a mão dele e a beijou. Não podia ter medo nesse momento, tinha uma vida em seu interior e nada a fazia mais feliz do que vê-la crescer saudável e cheia de amor. Esse pequeno que vinha a caminho era a união e a testemunha do verdadeiro amor que ela sentia por Edward, era o selo de toda aquela promessa que fizeram uma vez quando só eram adolescentes.

— Eu te amo – Bella sussurrou enquanto abraçava seu marido.

Edward a abraçou com delicadeza e a beijou com paixão.

— Eu te amo – respondeu, então se aproximou do ventre da sua mulher e voltou a sussurrar – Eu te amo, pequeno bebê.

Ficou ali por um longo tempo, abraçando o ventre de sua mulher, pensando que agora uma vida mais dependia dele, uma vida que seria completamente feliz e daria sua vida por ele.

***~FIM~***

* * *

**Aqui está o fim de Paper Love, mas não o fim da história desse casal. Essa fic tem uma continuação, chamada **_"Love: Beyond the Paper"_**, mas eu não vou postar ela esse mês, só em junho. Então fique de olho no meu perfil, coloque-me como 'follow write' para receber o alerta quando for postada. Quero concluir as fic que tenho para o fazer esse mês e tentar adiantar a continuação ok? A continuação tem 16 capítulos e aborda a fase deles na Universidade, então é BEEEM antes desse e Epílogo, já sabem que o final é feliz, mas o caminho não foi fácil.**

**Obrigada por acompanharem essa fic tão linda s2**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
